Sequel Heechul is Jaejoong : My Life Your Love
by Julie Namikaze
Summary: Youngwoon merestui Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua menikah dengan saat yang tak terduga. Bagimanakah kehidupan mereka saat menikah? GS/YunJae X HanChul
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Youngwoon merestui Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua telah menikah dengan saat yang tak terduga. Bagimanakah kehidupan mereka saat menikah?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Minho oppa selamanya milik Taeminnie. Tapi baru-baru ini Taeminnie mengakui kalau Minho oppa mutlak milik Julie. #ditendang Shawol.

Warning : Genderswitch, akan ada typo yang berkeliaran (?).

,

,

(Yunjae Version)

,

,

Setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, Hankyung dan Heechul pulang kerumah tanpa ada Jaejoong diantara mereka. Setelah Jungsoo membuka pintu, Youngwoon masuk mendahului anak dan istrinya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi sofa sambil melonggarkan dasinya lalu memejamkan matanya. Heechul dan Hankyung mengikuti Youngwoon duduk dikursi sofa juga.

"Kalian mau minum apa? Akan aku buatkan minuman?" tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum menatap Youngwoon yang menutup matanya.

"Terserah ahjumma saja." Jawab Hankyung sopan.

"Bagaimana denganmu yeobo?"

"Terserah kau saja,Teukie." Jawab Youngwoon malas dengan masih tetap memjamkan matanya.

"Arra, tunggu sebentar ne."

"Aku ikut umma." Ucap Heechul sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Jungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban untuk Heechul.

"Ahjussi.." panggil Hankyung hati-hati.

"Hmm…"

"Gomawoyo."

"Ne?" Youngwoon membuka matanya dan menoleh ke Hankyung.

"Terima kasih karena sudah merestui saya dengan Heechul."

"Aku pikir untuk apa. Ne, cheon. Seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Hankyung-ah." jawab Youngwoon sambil tersenyum.

"Aniya. Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih ahjussi."

"Ani. Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Meski aku membencimu sampai melukaimu seperti itu kau masih tetap mencintai Heechul sampai setulus ini. Aku benar-benar terharu." Youngwoon terkekeh mengingat dua tahun lalu dia menghajar Hankyung sampai dia harus opname dirumah sakit selama berhari-hari.

"Haha..Saya anggap itu sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Mwo? Kenang-kenangan yang buruk maksudmu?" tanya Youngwoon sedikit tersinggung.

"Haha..Jangan marah dulu ahjussi. Maksud saya, kenang-kenangan terindah sebagai salam perkenalan dari calon mertua." Jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh..Arra. Gomawo." Hankyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Youngwoon. Hatinya benar-benar lega karena Youngwoon sudah merestuinya dengan Heechul.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan empat gelas dimeja.

"Tidak membicarakan apa-apa." Jawab Youngwoon sambil mengambil satu gelas dan meminumnya.

"Jinjja? Tidak membicarakan tentangku kan?" tanya Heechul sedikit narsis (?) yang membuat Hankyung terkekeh.

Heechul mengambil dua gelas, satu untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk Hankyung. Jungsoo mengambil satu gelas yang tersisa daan duduk disamping Youngwoon.

"Tidak ada Jaejoong, rasanya ada yang kurang ya."gumam Jungsoo yang dibalas anggukan dari Heechul.

"Ne umma. Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Karena kita sudah terbiasa ada Jaejoong disekitar kita. Sudahlah Teukie, aku yakin Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah ada Yunho yang akan selalu menjaganya." Hibur Youngwoon.

"Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja, aku merindukan Jaejoong." Ucap Jungsoo sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Ahjumma jangan sedih, ini semua memang salah Youngwoon ahjussi."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Hankyung-ah?" tanya Youngwoon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau saja saya yang anda seret, pasti saat ini saya dan Heechul sudah berstatus suami-istri. Bukan Yunho dan Jaejoong."

"Kau benar Hankyung-ah." Ucap Jungsoo membenarkan ucapan Hankyung.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menarik Jaejoong. Dia kan belum lulus kuliah. Masa' sudah menikah duluan, tadi Junsu juga tahu kalau Jaejoong yang menikah dengan Yunho." Ucap Youngwoon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Kalau hanya Junsu yang tahu tidak apa-apa. Kalau satu kampus yang tahu bagaimana? Nanti dikira kalau Jaejoong hamil diluar nikah." Gerutu Jungsoo yang dibalas anggukan dari Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Jangan memojokkanku seperti ini." Protes Youngwoon tidak terima.

"Arra, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak pulang Hankyung-ah?" tanya Jungsoo menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan lembut.

Hankyung menoleh melihat jam besar yang terpajang manis di ruang tengah itu.

"Aigoo..Sudah jam segini. Chullie, aku pulang dulu ne." pamit Hankyung lalu berdiri.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja, Hankyung-ah?" tawar Youngwoon. Mendengar itu, Hankyung tersenyum. Dia benar-benar bahagia karena Youngwoon sudah benar-benar mau menerimanya.

"Aniya ahjussi. Saya pulang saja."

"Arra, hati-hati ne." ucap Jungsoo.

Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Heechul mengantar Hankyung sampai depan pintu.

"Hati-hati ne." Hankyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Heechul. Hankyung mendekati Heechul lalu mencium keningnya. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Jungsoo sedikit terkejut saat dirasakannya ada lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya. Dan saat dia menoleh, tampak Youngwoon menatapnya dengan tersenyum sangat manis yang membuat pipi Jungsoo bersemu merah.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma..saya pulang dulu ne. Annyeong." Pamit Hankyung yang membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menoleh ke Hankyung.

"Ne, hati-hati ne" ucap Jungsoo dengan tersenyum manis.

"Jangan ngebut. Aki tidak suka namja urakan." Tambah Youngwoon sambil menatap Hankyung tajam.

"Appa.." protes Heechul kesal.

"Ne ahjussi. Saya akan menjauhi semua yang menjadi larangan ahjussi." Jawab Hankyung dengan mantap (?).

"Hannie.." rajuk Heechul.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Appamu benar. Kalau aku ngebut itu akan membahayakan diriku sendiri kan? Appamu memiliki maksud yang baik." Ucap Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut Heechul gemas.

"Itu benar. Kau mau menjanda kalau Hankyung kenapa-napa dijalan?" ucap Youngwoon asal.

"Kanginie…" Jungsoo memukul bahu Youngwoon pelan yang membuat Youngwoon terkekeh.

"Pulanglah. Jika kau tidak ada kegiatan dikantor, mainlah kemari."

"Ne ahjussi. Saya pulang dulu. Annyeong." Hankyung membungkukkan badannya sekali pada kedua calon mertuanya itu.

Setelah mobil Hankyung sudah tidak terlihat, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Heechul masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

"Kalian tidurlah. Sudah malam." Ucap Jungsoo yang dibalas anggukan dari Heechul.

"Aku tidur dulu ne. Jumuseyo umma, appa." Heechul beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kau juga tidurlah, besok kau kekantor kan?"

"Ne, bukan hanya aku saja, tapi kita juga harus tidur sayang." Youngwoon menarik tangan Jungsoo dan langsung memasuki kamar mereka.

"Capek sekali." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengucek matanya yang berair karena sudah kesekian kalinya dia menguap.

"Bukan resepsi pernikahan saja sudah secapek ini. Apalagi kalau saat resepsinya nanti." Gumam Jaejoong sedikit ngeri membayangkan resepsi pernikahannya dengan Yunho nanti. Pastinya resepsi pernikahannya akan dibuat semegah mungkin sehingga tamu yang diundangpun juga banyak.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal banyak, jadi ingat Junsu. Kuharap penyakit 'embernya' tidak kambuh besok. Jika satu kampus mengetahui aku sudah menikah, matilah aku."

Cklek..

Jaejoong menoleh, dan kini matanya membulat sempurna melihat Yunho yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

Blushh..

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Padahal dia sudah pernah melihat Yunho tanpa memakai selembar (?) pakaian.

"Kau sedang apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Blushh..

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merona melihat Yunho mengeringkan rambutnya. Yunho tampak seksi dengan rambut basah seperti itu. Dan membuat Jaejoong teringat kalau dia pernah berada dibawah Yunho dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho setelah mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat Jaejoong tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Merasa khawatir karena dilihatnya saat ini Jaejoong terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang yang kosong.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lagi sambil duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Eh.." kaget Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba Yunho berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak menyahuti panggilanku?"

"Eh.."

"Kau melamun ya, Boo?" tebak Yunho yang masih bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah dipipi putih Jaejoong dikamar mereka –lebih tepatnya kamar Yunho-.

"A..Ani.."

"Wajahmu juga memerah, kau sakit?" tanya Yunho perhatian sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya dikening Jaejoong.

"Ani Yun. Aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"A..Ani.." jawab Jaejoong lalu menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah lagi saat diketahuinya Yunho setengah menindihnya dengan dada yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong, dan terkekeh setelah tahu apa yang membuat istrinya itu bersemu merah.

"Aigoo..Apa karena aku setengah telanjang jadi kau merona heboh begitu?" goda Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin merona heboh.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya kan? Masa' kau sudah lupa dengan bentuk tubuhku?"

"Ya!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memukul dada bidang Yunho. Yang dipukul hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut Jaejoong.

Cupp..

Yunho mencium bibir merah itu sekilas lalu mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Jangan malu lagi ne. kita sudah menjadi suami-istri, semua yang ada didiriku adalah milikmu juga. Begitupun dengan dirimu." Ucap Yunho sambil menenmpelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong.

"Ne. aku hanya belum terbiasa."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mandilah, aku sudah meletakkan piyamamu dikamar mandi. Setelah itu kita istirahat, besok pagi kita kerumahmu untuk mengambil barang-barangmu kan."

"Emm..." Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu Yunho mencium pipinya sekali kemudian menarik tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Yun.."

"Emm.." Yunho membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum menatap Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengintip ne."

"Haha.. tidak jika kau tidak menggodaku."

"Aku janji tidak akan menggodamu."

"Jinjja? Padahal aku ingin kau menggodaku."

"Ya! Jangan macam-macam eoh?" ancam Jaejoong lalu masuk kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

"Haha.. Masih malu eoh." Goda Yunho lagi. Senyum manis masih terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Aku bahagia Boo. Karena kau telah menjadi milikku untuk selamanya."

Setelah memakai piyama, Yunho naik kekasur king sizenya dan mengambil buku bacaannya sembari menunggu Jaejoong.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama berwarna pink. Yang diyakininya ini sebenarnya untuk Heechul, dalam rencana kan yang menikah dengan Yunho adalah Heechul bukan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil naik keatas kasur dan berbaring disamping Yunho.

"Aku menunggumu, Boo." Jawab Yunho lalu meletakkan bukunya dimeja kecil disamping kasurnya.

"Arra, sekarang kita tidur ne." ajak Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

Yunho mematikan lampu dan kembali berbaring disamping Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, boleh aku tidur didekatmu?"

"Tentu boleh, Boo. Kemarilah." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Tersenyum dengan mata terpejam saat dirasakannya tangan besar nan hangat Yunho mengusap lembut rambutnya dan Yunho mencium puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Yun.."

"Emm.."

"I love you." Ucap Jaejoong lalu mendongak menatap suaminya.

"I love you too." Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho. Lalu mereka terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong tapi satu jari Jaejoong menghentikannya saat jari Jaejoong ditempelkan dibibir Yunho.

"Aku capek, Yun. Jangan sekarang ya." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Hanya mencium apa tidak boleh?" Yunho agak sedikit sebal karena penolakan Jaejoong. Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho benar-benar ingin melakukan'nya' lagi dengan Jaejoong,

"Boleh, tapi kening saja ne."

"Kenapa kening?"

"Aku takut kau kehilangan kendali kalau dibibir. Yunnie kan beruang mesum." Ucap Jaejoong sambil terkikik geli.

"Dasar kau ini." Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Kajja kita tidur." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan cukup erat.

"Jumuseyo, Boo." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Nado jumuseyo, Yun."

Tak lama kemudian merekapun terlelap sambil tersenyum merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

#Pagi hari.

"Ngghh.." Yunho melenguh dan membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu menoleh kesamping kirinya.

"Kemana Jaejoong?" gumam Yunho saat Jaejoong tidak ada disampingnya.

"Jaejoongie."

Karena tidak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong, Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Jaejoongie." Panggilnya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ada disana.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Yunho lalu berjalan menuju pintu lalu turun kelantai dasar.

"Masih gelap. Kemana Jaejoong?"

Yunho mendengar suara penggorengan dari arah dapur, dan tanpa pikir panjang Yunho melangkah menuju dapur.

"Boo." Panggil Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sedang membuka kulkas.

"Yunnie, sudah bangun eoh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kulkas dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memasak, Boo." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa begini waktu dirumah."

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Yunho lalu mencium tengkuk Jaejoong dan sedikit mengecupnya.

"Tidak. Hentikan Yun." Jaejoong sedikit menaik-turunkan bahunya agar Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Boo." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin gencar pula menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Nanti umma dan appa lihat." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memotongi sayuran dan mencoba tidak menghiraukan Yunho.

"Biarkan saja. Umma dan appa sering begini didepanku." Ucap Yunho enteng.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh menatap Yunho dengan tatapan curiga.

"Wae?"

"Jangan mencari alasan Yun. Sudah sana mandi. Kau bilang mau mengantarku kerumah untuk mengambil barang-barangku kan. Kita harus cepat karena nanti aku ada kuliah siang."

"Tapi aku belum selesai." Yunho kembali mengecupi leher dan tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong sedikit menahan desahan yang hampir akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Emm.."

"Cepat mandi."

"Sebentar lagi, Boo."

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?" sebuah suara membuat Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Jaejoong untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari tubuhnya.

"Ck, umma ini mengganggu saja." Cibir Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau ini tidak sopan. Jangan mentang-mentang kau masih pengantin baru jadi bertindak sesukamu. Kalau ingin melakukannya ajaklah Jaejoong kekamar. Itu lebih baik."

Blushh..

"U..Umma.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan rona merah terlihat dikedua pipinya.

"Hehe.. Lagipula dapur sedang sepi. Seperti umma dan appa tidak pernah saja."

Pletakk..

"Ya! Umma!." Protes Yunho sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi menjadi sasaran pukulan sendok sayur dari ummanya.

"Berani kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan kulkas ke kepalamu." Ancam Wookie pada Yunho sambil mengacungkan sendok sayur didepan wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat Yunho dan ibu mertuanya.

"Sudah umma, kasihan Yunho oppa. Cepatlah mandi oppa. Kau juga harus kekantor kan nantinya."

"Ne." jawab Yunho singkat dengan wajah sedikit cemberut karena Wookie sudah memalukannya didepan Jaejoong.

"Kau masak apa, chagi?" tanya Wookie setelah Yunho menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hanya masak sup ikan umma."

"Kau ini rajin sekali. Kemarin kau pasti lelah sekali kan? Tapi pagi-pagi sekali kau harus bangun dan membuat sarapan. Umma jadi tidak enak." Ucap Wookie sambil membantu Jaejoong memotong ikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, umma. Umma tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Ini sudah menjadi salah satu tugasku sebagai seorang istri kan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis ke Wookie.

"Aigoo.. Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki menantu sepertimu. Kalau sampai Yunho menyakitimu, langsung katakan pada umma. Biar umma yang akan memberinya pelajaran. Tidak akan aku biarkan Yunho atau Yesungie menyakitimu." Ucap Wookie mantap yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Ne, gomawo umma. Akan kulaksanakan perintah umma dengan baik." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh. Melihat itupun membuat Wookie tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian masakan Jaejoong dan Wookiepun sudah siap. Jaejoong meletakkan sup ikan dalam mangkok besar kemeja makan beserta dengan nasinya. Meletakkan empat piring dan gelas. Jaejoong menyiapkannya sendiri karena Wookie membangunkan Yesung.

"Sudah jadi, Boo?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba sambil menarik satu kursi.

"Ne, tinggal menunggu umma dan appa." Jawab Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa masih memakai baju santai, Yun? Kau tidak kekantor nanti?" tanya Jaejoong karena saat ini Yunho hanya memakai sweater hitam lengan panjang dan celana jeans.

"Aku mengantarmu dulu. Setelah selesai membantu memindahkan barangmu, aku akan mengganti bajuku dan langsung kekantor."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Yunho. Tak lama kemudian Yesung dan Wookie datang lalu mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang memasak ini?" tanya Yesung saat sudah duduk.

"Jaejoongie." Jawab Wookie antusias.

"Aniya, umma juga ikut memasak kok."

"Kelihatannya enak." Gumam Yesung lalu membalik piringnya. Dengan cekatan Wookie mengambil piring Yesung lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan sup ikan.

"Gomawo baby."

"Cheon."

Melihat itu, Jaejoong tersenyum. Lalu mengambil piring Yunho dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan sup ikan. Setelah selesai diberikannya kembali pada Yunho.

"Gomawo, Boo." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Ne Yunnie."

Yesung dan Wookie tersenyum melihat anak dan menantunya itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang.

Jaejoong mengambil piring Wookie lalu mengisinya, setelah selesai diberikannya kembali pada Wookie.

"Gomawo chagi." Jaejoong tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk ibu mertuanya itu.

Jaejoong membalik piringnya sendiri lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan sup ikan. Sebelum makan tidak lupa dia menuangkan susu rendah gula pada keempat gelas yang ada dimeja. Setelah Jaejoong selesai menuangkan susu, mereka berempat berdoa lalu makan.

"Oya Yunho, kau jadi mengantar Jaejoong mengambil barangnya hari ini?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne appa. Dan aku akan langsung meletakkannya diapartemenku."

"Mwo? Apartemen? Kapan kau membelinya?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Sebenarnya sudah lumayan lama. Aku membelinya sudah satu tahun yang lalu."

"Mwo? Kenapa membeli apartemen? Kami bisa membuatkanmu rumah Yunho." Tambah Wookie lalu meminum susunya.

"Ne, aku tahu umma. Alasanku mau menetap disana selain karena apartemen itu proyek kerjasamaku dengan klien Cha, disana sangat strategis dengan berbagai tempat seperti pusat belanja, supermarket, rumah sakit bahkan dekat juga dengan kampus Jaejoong dan juga kantor. Jadi kalau Jaejoong membutuhkan apa-apa tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama. Lagipula untuk kerumah kita dan rumah Jaejoong juga jadi lebih dekat." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju kau meninggalkan rumah, kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja? Toh nanti rumah ini akan menjadi milikmu juga."

"Betul yang dikatakan appamu. Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja?" tambah Wookie.

"Aniya umma. Aku sudah dewasa dan telah menikah. Aku ingin membina rumah tanggaku sendiri bersama dengan Jaejoong. Ya kan, Boo?" Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tapi lebih baik kau tetap tinggal disini Yunho-ah." Ucap Yesung lagi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Yunho.

"Appa, umma, aku memang pergi dari rumah ini tapi tidak untuk tidak kembali. Aku pasti kembali. Ini tetap rumahku." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong diatas meja.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong, akan aku buktikan itu pada appa, umma, Youngwoon ahjussi dan Jungsoo ahjumma. Kalau tetap disini, aku rasa akan sulit untuk melakukan pembuktian itu."

Yesung menatap Yunho, Yesung dapat melihat ada kesungguhan dimata dan ucapan Yunho.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi jangan lupa untuk tetap memberitahu kami jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Wookie mengusap pundak Yesung untuk meyakinkannya. Bahwa Yunho sudah dewasa bukan balita yang harus selalu dijaga.

"Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah. Jaga Jaejoong, itu pesanku." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku kan menjaganya. Aku janji appa, umma."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho, meskipun masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho tapi didalam hatinya dia merasa tenang sekarang. Karena Yunho akan benar-benar menjaganya.

Mereka berempat sudah selesai makan, Jaejoong dan Wookie membersihkan piring yang telah dipakai tadi. Setelah selesai mebersihkan piring, Jaejoong berpamitan pada Yesung dan Wookie.

"Appa, umma, saya pamit pulang dulu ne."

"Ne, titip salam kami untuk kedua orang tuamu." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati dijalan ne." tambah Wookie yang dibalas angguka kepala dari Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum pada orang tuanya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Setelah selesai, diletakkannya koper milik Jaejoong kebagasi mobil. Kemudian Yunho masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Yun, memangnya kita nanti akan tinggal diapartemenmu ya?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Ne, mian karena aku tidak memberitahukanmu. Karena ternyata kau yang menjadi istriku membuatku lupa akan segalanya."

"Aishh..Berhenti menggodaku." Protes Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Boo. Aku bicara jujur." Jawab Yunho menoleh sekilas pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi."

"Gomawo sudah mempercayaiku." Ucap Yunho lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mecium telapak tangannya. Lalu menempelkannya pada dada Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai dikediaman keluarga Kim. Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju pintu keluarga Kim.

Ting..Tong..

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong dan dibalas Jaejoon dengan senyuman manis.

Cklek..

"Eonnie." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Heechul begitu Heechul tampak saat membukakan pintu.

"Aigoo..Joongie!" Heechul balas memeluk Jaejoong setelah sadar dari terkejutnya.

"Pagi-pagi mau apa kemari eoh, Yunho-ah?" tanya Heechul setelah melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau mengambil barang-barangku, eon."

"Aku mengantar Jaejoongie mengambil barang-barangnya, noona." Jawab Yunho lalu terkekeh.

"Haha..Aku lupa kalau sekarang kau adik iparku. Masuklah." Heechul membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Umma, appa, Joongie pulang!" ucap Heechul sedikit berteriak lalu tak lama kemudian Jungsoo dan Youngwoon datang dari dapur.

"Joongie." Panggil Jungsoo lalu memeluk putri bungsunya.

"Umma begitu merindukanmu padahal baru sehari kau tidak bersama kami."

"Annyeong ahjussi." Sapa Yunho pada Yongwoon.

"Ahjussi? Panggil saja appa. Kau ini sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami Yunho-ah."

"Ne." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah dulu. Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Jungsoo pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Sudah ahjumma, tadi Jaejoong yang memasak." Jawab Yunho lalu duduk disofa.

"Kenapa memanggil ahjumma? Panggil aku umma." Jawab Jungsoo setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Ne umma." Jawab Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya Heechul setelah duduk disamping appanya.

Pletakk..

"Appa!" protes Heechul tidak terima karena appanya memukulnya dengan koran.

"Bicara yang sopan. Apa pantas kau menanyakan itu."

"Memangnya salah aku bertanya begitu?" Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Jungsoo terkekeh.

"Sudah melakukannya atau belum itu terserah Joongie." Ucap Jungsoo.

"Itu benar, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak boleh sampai terjadi padamu Joongie."

"Eh.." Yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngwoon.

"Apa itu appa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak boleh hamil dulu." Youngwoon menatap Yunho tajam setelah mengatakannya.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau kan masih kuliah. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu nanti kalau kau hamil. Jadi aku harap kau menunda kehamilanmu sampai kau sudah lulus."

"Mwo?" Yunho sedikit berteriak yang membuat Youngwoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Kau boleh 'berhubungan' dengan Jaejoong tapi tidak sampai membuat Jaejoong hamil."

Yunho tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah karena Youngwoon mengerti dengan isi pikirannya.

"Jangan memutuskan secara sepihak begitu. Yang akan hamil dan melahirkan adalah Jaejoong. Joongie, apa kau mau menuruti perkataan appamu?" tanya Jungsoo lembut sambil mengusap rambut panjang Jaejoong.

"Aku setuju umma. Aku kan masih kuliah. Lagipula aku juga belum siap untuk hamil."

"Bagus. Jangan hamil dulu ne." tambah Youngwoon.

"Ne appa." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati, Yunho-ah." Goda Heechul yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari Yunho.

"Ne, mulai sekarang saya berjanji akan berhati-hati." Jawab Yunho.

"Jinjja? Tapi kau tidak marah kan Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho.

"Aniya, apapun yang kau mau akan aku dukung." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau bisa mengerti, Yunho-ah." Kata Jungsoo dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bangga.

"Kalau begitu, aku kekamarku dulu ne. Aku mau mengambil barang-barangku dulu."

"Oya, kalian akan tinggal dimana?"

"Saya akan mengajak Jaejoong tinggal diapartemen saya appa."

"Apartemen?" tanya Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Ne, saya sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik. Saya berjanji akan selalu menjaga Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho mantap.

"Arra, aku tidak berhak ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian lebih dalam. Jaejoong adalah tanggung jawabmu sekarang Yunho-ah." Ucap Youngwoon yang diamini Jungsoo.

"Ne, saya berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho pasti yang membuat Heechul sedikit iri dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku berharap semoga Hankyung sama bertanggung jawabnya seperti Yunho. Aku benar-benar iri." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

"Arra, kajja Yunnie, kita kekamarku." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Ne, masuklah duluan kekamarmu. Aku akan mengambil kopermu dulu."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan Yunho beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil koper Jaejoong yang masih ada dibagasi mobil.

Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya dan memandang lekat-lekat kamarnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian mulai saat ini. Terima kasih sudah menemani malam-malamku." Gumam Jaejoong.

Lalu Jaejoong membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan semua bajunya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho datang dengan membawa koper besar Jaejoong.

"Apa saja yang akan kau bawa?" tanya Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

"Semuanya yang penting-penting." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melipat bajunya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah memasukkan semua baju-baju Jaejoong kedalam koper. Jaejoong mengambil alat-alat kecantikannya yang tidak banyak, setelah itu mengambil laptop, perlengkapan mandinya beserta boneka karet gajahnya dan ini yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Untuk apa boneka karet itu Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk boneka karet yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja untuk menemaniku mandi."

"Kenapa tidak denganku saja. Lebih enak denganku daripada boneka karet itu."

Blushh..

Jaejoong merona hebat dan membayangkan kalau dia akan mandi bersama dengan Yunho.

"Berhenti menggodaku Jung Yunho." Protes Jaejoong lalu memasukkan boneka karetnya yang berjumlah lima buah itu kedalam koper.

"Baik Jung Jaejoong." Goda Yunho lagi.

"Aishh.." gerutu Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa cukup keras.

Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang Jaejoong, Yunho menutup koper Jaejoong.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bawa?"

"Aigoo..aku hampir lupa." Jaejoong menepuk dahinya cukup keras yang membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Hampir saja aku meninggalkan ini." Ucap Jaejoong setelah membalikkan badannya sehingga dengan jelas Yunho dapat melihat apa yang didekap istrinya.

"Astaga, jadi boneka usang itu eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Ini kado pemberian Heechul eonnie." Protes Jaejoong.

"Ne, kajja. Sebentar lagi kau ada kuliah kan?"

"Ne."

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sedang tangan kanannya menarik koper Jaejoong.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jungsoo saat Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar.

"Ne umma. Aku langsung pulang saja ne. Siang ini aku ada kuliah." Pamit Jaejoong lalu memeluk ummanya.

"Sering-seringlah main." Ucap Youngwoon saat Jaejoong berganti memeluknya.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya, saeng." Ucap Heechul saat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Youngwoon.

"Ne eon. Aku akan sering menghubungimu." Ucap Jaejoong lalu memeluk Heechul.

"Kami pamit dulu ne. Annyeong appa, umma, noona." Ucap Yunho setelah Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul.

"Hati-hati ne." jawab Jungsoo.

Yunho mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim. Menjalankan mobilnya setelah Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada keluarganya.

"Apa kau sedih?" tanya Yunho saat melihat wajah Jaejoong murung.

"Sedikit. Aku tidak menyangka aku yang akan menikah duluan." Gumam Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Jangan sedih Boo. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Yunho.

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya langsung menuju keapartemennya. Yunho memang tidak membawa barang karena diapartemennya sudah ada barang-barang miliknya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dipemarkiran yang tersedia, Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong lalu mengambil koper milik Jaejoong. Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan langsung menuju lift. Saat sudah sampai dilantai delapan, mereka keluar dari lift dan mencari kamar Yunho. Setelah menemukannya, Yunho membuka pintunya setelah menekan angka untuk password.

Keduanya masuk dan Yunho membawa koper Jaejoong kekamar mereka.

"Kau ingin menatanya hari ini apa nanti setelah pulang kuliah, Boo? Tanya Yunho setelah mereka sampai di kamar mewah mereka.

"Nanti saja Yun. Aku menunggumu pulang dari kantor."

"Arra, sekarang bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menunggumu diluar ne."

"Kau tidak ganti baju?"

"Aniya, mungkin aku hanya mengecek pembangunan proyek hotel dan café saja."

"Arra. Tunggu sebentar ne."

Yunho mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yunho tetap berada didalam kamar. Tapi mengingat ancaman dari Youngwoon yang mengharuskan dia untuk hati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Yunho duduk disofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dengan berpakaian rapi. Rambutnya yang panjang digerai begitu saja membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya Jung." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Kajja Yun, kita berangkat sekarang."

Yunho mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak melepas gandengannya sampai dipemarkiran. Disepanjang perjalanan (?) tadi banyak orang yang berdecak kagum dan ada juga yang iri. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi dengan namja yang tampan bersama dengan yeoja yang sangat cantik. Benar-benar membuat orang-orang kagum dan iri diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampus Jaejoong, jaraknya tidak begitu jauh jika dibandingkan dengan dari rumah Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai didepan Dong Bang University.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kalau kau sudah pulang segera hubungi aku ne."

"Ne Yun. Hati-hati ne." Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Jaejoong.

"Eh.." Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan reflek membuat Jaejoong mundur kebelakang sehingga punggungnya menyentuh kaca mobil.

"Mana cium untukku?"

Blushh..

"Ya!" jaejoong menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari suaminya.

"Waeyo? Apa salah aku minta cium dar istriku sendiri?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ani." Jaejoong menjawab dengan gugup tapi kemudian dia menutup matanya yang membuat Yunho tersenyum mesum.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, lalu mencium bibir merah itu. Hanya menempel, tidak ada lumatan panas pada ciumannya. Karena Yunho masih tahu tempat dan kondisi. #plakk.

Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap dalam ke manik mata Jaejoong.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado Yun."

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan merona diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Selamat belajar ne." ucap Yunho yang dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasuki gerbang kampus, baru beberapa langkah dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho balas melambaikan tangan terlihat dari kaca mobil samping kemudi yang terbuka. Jaejoong terkekeh saat Yunho memberinya kiss bye. Jaejoong memasuki kampus dan bergegas menuju kelasnya. Setelah Jaejoong sudah tidak terlihat, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

Jaejoong sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, sedikit was-was karena takut Junsu akan menceritakan pada seluruh kampus kalau dia telah menikah. Menikah mendadak lebih tepatnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Jaejoong. Bersikaplah biasa saja." Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang lalu dengan pasti dia membuka pintu kelas.

Awalnya suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi sepi saat kedatangan Jaejoong. Tapi setelah itu menjadi normal kembali dan mereka terlihat tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Melihat itupun Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Segera dia meletakkan tasnya dibarisan nomer empat dari depan.

"Kemana dua pasangan heboh itu? Kok tumben belum datang?" gumam Jaejoong, lalu tak lama kemudian ponsel Jaejoong bergetar.

**From : Eunhyuk-ie**

**Joongie tolong ijinkan kami ya? Aku, Hae, Chun, dan Su tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Dan katakan kalau surat ijinnya menyusul. Oke? Oya besok aku tunggu penjelasan pernikahanmu ya? Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur.**

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan Eunhyuk, kemudian Park sonsae sudah memasuki kelas dan siap untuk memberikan materi kuliah. Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan mendengarkan penjelasan Park sonsae dengan seksama.

#DI JUNG'S CORP

Yunho melihat laporan hasil kerja karyawannya yang telah diberikan Siwon.

"Bagus, aku tunggu laporan berikutnya ne." ucap Yunho sambil memberikan mapnya pada Siwon.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho heran saat melihat Siwon tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke Yunho.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Mwo?"

"Sempit tidak?"

"Kau ini bicara apa eoh?" tanya Yunho lebih bingung.

"Aishh..Kau sudah menikah. Masa' kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" tanya Siwon sambil menyandarkan kedua lengannya dimeja Yunho sehingga tubuhnya sedikit menunduk.

"Aku belum melakukannya. Jaejoong sepertinya belum siap."

"Kenapa Jaejoong? Bukannya Heechul?" bingung Siwon.

"Aku menikah dengan Jaejoong. Tidak jadi dengan Heechul."

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Mian sajangnim, rapat sudah akan dilaksanakan." Ahra tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho.

"Ne, tolong siapkan semuanya ne." jawab Yunho lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kajja Siwon-ah."

"Kau punya hutang penjelasan padaku Jung." Ucap Siwon lalu dibalas kekehan geli dari Yunho.

"Ne. akan kujelaskan nanti jika aku mau."

"Ya!" protes Siwon tapi tidak digubris oleh Yunho.

Pukul lima sore Yunho menunggu Jaejoong didepan kampusnya. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah pulang sejak jam tiga tadi, tapi karena Siwon menahannya dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Sehingga jam lima, Yunho baru bisa kekampus Jaejoong.

"Sudah lama Yun?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang membuat Yunho sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Boo, kau mengagetkanku. Ani, aku baru sampai disini lima menit yang lalu."

"Hehe. Mian. Kajja, kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Jaejoong yang dijawab Yunho dengan mengangguk.

Kemudian Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Yunho yang sekarang juga menjadi apartemen Jaejoong. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong sampai didepan kamar mereka.

"Mandilah dulu Yun. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu." Ucap Jaejoong saat keduanya sudah masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

"Apa tidak memerlukan bantuanku?"

"Aniya, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Jika membutuhkan bantuan, aku akan memanggilmu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arra, aku mandi dulu ne." jawab Yunho lalu masuk kedalam kamar lalu mandi.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho masuk kekamar, membuka kopernya lalu menata barang-barangnya dibeberapa tempat dikamar Yunho.

Setelah selesai menata semuanya, Jaejoong beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam sambil menunggu Yunho mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memasak. Karena belum belanja, Jaejoong hanya memasak ramen yang diolahnya menjadi sedikit lebih berbeda.

"Boo." Panggil Yunho.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong lalu meletakkan sebuah panci kecil kemeja makan.

"Ne, mandilah. Aku yang akan menata piring dan gelasnya."

"Arra, aku mandi dulu ne." ucap Jaejoong lalu beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

Tidak terasa enam hari Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama, Jaejoong merasa cukup menyenangkan menjadi seorang istri. Dia cukup menikmati perannya sebagai seorang istri sekarang.

"Masak apa Boo?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Yunnie..Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan kekar Yunho.

"Hehe.. Mian." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong secepat kilat (?) yang membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Yunnie..Kau.." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jaejoong meremas perutnya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Boo, Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yunho, dengan cepat Jaejoong menuju westafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeekk.."

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lalu reflek memijat tengkuknya.

"Boo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho semakin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-ap.. Hoeekk.."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa."

Cukup lama Jaejoong muntah, setelah selesai Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya.

"Mungkin aku masuk angin, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong dengan lemas.

"Kenapa bisa mauk angin? Kau tidak pernah keluar malam, Boo."

"Masuk angin kan tidak harus keluar malam, Yun." Kilah Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kita kerumah sakit saja."

"Aniya, aku tidak mau."

"Harus mau, Boo. Wajahmu sangat pucat. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa."

"Aku tidak kuat berjalan, Yun. Rasanya aku tidak kuat melakukan apapun." Keluh Jaejoong lalu tubuhnya sedikit merosot dan dengan cekatan Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan brydal style. Setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan sweater untuk Jaejoong, Yunho segera beranjak menuju mobilnya lalu menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong saat dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada ditempat UGD.

Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dokter?" tanya Yunho saat dokter umum itu keluar dari ruangan khusus dokter.

"Dari hasil tes urin, istri anda dinyatakan positif hamil tuan Jung." Ucap Dokter umum itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata mereka berkali-kali mencoba mencerna perkataan dari dokter tadi.

"MWO?" Yunho dan Jaejoong setengah berteriak membuat dokter itu mengernyit heran.

"Ne, nyonya Jung positif hamil. Dan saya sarankan anda memeriksakan kehamilan nyonya Jung pada dokter kandungan."

Yunho menelan ludahnya, diliriknya Jaejoong yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mati kau Jung Yunho." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

T.B.C

Ohayou…#lambai-lambai.

Mian ne, kalo sequelnya ngaco kayak gini. Pengennya satu chap YunJae sidenya langsung selesai. Eh gak taunya malah jadi kepanjangan n akhirnya saya putusin akan saya bagi jadi beberapa chap. T_T

Saya ngerasa banget kalo ni fic lama-lama jadi kayak sinetron. #plakk. Saya bingung chap depan yunjae lagi ato hanchul. Apa yunjae saya selesein dulu baru hanchul apa bertahap yunjae n hanchul sampai tamat. Terserah readers deh..saya bingung soalnya. #garuk2 minho oppa.

Oya, met berpuasa untuk para readers yang menjalankan ne..

Review pliiss…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Youngwoon merestui Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua telah menikah dengan saat yang tak terduga. Bagimanakah kehidupan mereka saat menikah?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Minho oppa selamanya milik Taeminnie. Tapi baru-baru ini Taeminnie mengakui kalau Minho oppa mutlak milik Julie. #ditendang Shawol.

Warning : Genderswitch, akan ada typo yang berkeliaran (?).

,

,

,

"Dokter yakin saya benar-benar hamil?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, anda positif hamil nyonya Jung. Dan usia kandungan anda sudah memasuki minggu pertama." Jelas dokter Song sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Satu minggu?" tanya Jaejoong heran sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku dan Yunnie belum pernah berhubungan sejak saat itu." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh ke Yunho yang kebetulan sedang memandangnya.

Yunho yang ditatapi Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Selamat untuk anda berdua. Semua kehadiran si kecil bisa melengkapi kebahagiaan kalian." Ucap dokter Song yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh menatapnya.

"Gomawo dokter." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum terpaksa (?).

"Sama-sama tuan Jung. Oya saya sarankan anda ke dokter spesialis kandungan sekarang. Mungkin dokter jaga sudah datang. Karena morning sickness meskipun sepeleh juga bisa menjadi berbahaya apabila terlalu berlebihan."

"Ne, terima kasih banyak dokter."

Dokter Song hanya tersenyum lalu Yunho bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Jaejoong tapi ditepis halus (?) oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya sekali pada dokter Song lalu menyusul Jaejoong yang telah keluar lebih dulu.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lalu menahan lengan Jaejoong agar berhenti ditempat.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku."

"Aku mau tanya padamu." Tanya Jaejoong lalu menoleh ke Yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dikursi tunggu yang tersedia dirumah sakit.

"Saat kita melakukannya, apa kau tidak memakai pengaman?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku hamil dan kata dokter usia kehamilanku satu minggu, kita baru menikah enam hari yang lalu dan selama enam hari itu kita hanya melakukannya sekali kan?"

Yunho tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Karena Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho yang membuatnya kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Jawab aku, Yun. Kau memakainya apa atau tidak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

Yunho terkejut karena dilihatnya mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Boo. Aku lupa memakainya atau tidak. Jangan menangis ne." Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan para penghuni rumah sakit (?)yang menatap mereka dengan risih.

"Hiks.." Yunho semakin merasa bersalah saat mendengar isakan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku, Boo. Ku mohon jangan menangis."

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho makin erat yang membuat Yunho makin merasa bersalah.

"Jebal Boo. Jangan menangis. "

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Gwaenchana Boo?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya menutup bibirnya dan tangan kirinya meremas perutnya.

"Mual lagi eoh?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jaejoong.

"Kita ke dokter kandungan langsung ne?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah saat Yunho menarik lengannya dengan lembut.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong pelan sampai keruang dokter spesialis kandungan. Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruangan, Yunho mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintunya setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Selamat pagi tuan, nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter Park setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk.

"Ne. Saya mau memeriksakan kehamilan istri saya dokter." Ucap Yunho yang menoleh khawatir pada Jaejoong karena dia terus menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Arra, kapan anda terakhir kali menstruasi nyonya?" tanya dokter Park sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul putih.

"Emm..Seingat saya tanggal delapan bulan ini,dokter." Jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Apa setelah itu anda tidak menstruasi lagi?"

"Aniya, saya tidak menstruasi lagi sejak hari itu."

"Arra, silahkan anda berbaring ditempat tidur dulu, nyonya. Saya akan memeriksa anda terlebih dahulu."

Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur. Setelah itu dokter Park melakukan pemeriksaan fisik pada Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menuju kursi dan mengusap wajahnya dengan cukup (?) kasar.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa memakai pengaman atau tidak. Aisshh.. Matilah aku ditangan racoon raksasa itu." Gumam Yunho pelan.

"Semoga aku tidak digantung olehnya. Amin.." gumam Yunho lagi lalu mengusap wajahnya lagi. Tampak sekali kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan galau.

Yunho mendongak saat dokter Park kembali kekursinya dan Jaejoong sudah kembali juga kekursinya.

"Dari pemeriksaan, nyonya Jung tidak apa-apa. Tapi kelihatannya nyonya Jung mulai merasakan mual. Benar kan, nyonya Jung?"

"Ne, ini menyiksa sekali dokter. Apa ada obat yang bisa mengurangi mual ini?" tanya Jaejoong lalu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lagi karena lagi-lagi dia merasa mual.

"Untuk obat yang menghilangkan mual itu seluruhnya tidak ada nyonya Jung. Karena itu gejala fisiologis dari seorang ibu hamil saat usia kehamilannya menginjak satu minggu seperti anda. Tapi anda harus tetap makan makanan yang bergizi agar kondisi janin anda tetap sehat dan bisa tumbuh sesuai dengan usianya." Jelas dokter Park.

"Istri saya mual terus, dok. Bagaimana istri saya bisa makan jika keadaannya seperti ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Makan tidak harus selalu nasi atau semacamnya, bisa juga memakan roti atau makanan ringan yang lainnya. Tapi usahakan meskipun sedikit tapi sering." Jawab dokter Park sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ada pantangan untuk istri saya selama hamil, dok?"

"Tidak ada tuan Jung. Semua makanan boleh dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil. Yang tidak boleh dilakukan ibu hamil adalah beraktifitas terlalu berat yang menyebabkan ibu cepat lelah, mengkonsumsi obat-obatan berbahaya dan keadaan psikisnya yang terlalu membebani ibu sehingga ibu merasa tertekan. Tiga diantara itu yang paling penting tidak boleh terjadi pada ibu hamil." Jelas dokter Park panjang lebar –lagi-.

"Arra, saya mengerti." Jawab Yunho lalu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang kini meremas perutnya yang mualnya tetap tidak hilang.

"Dan juga, anda sebagai suami harus mengerti kondisi istri anda. Apabila istri anda menjadi sangat manja terutama mengidam, anda harus menyikapinya dengan baik. Perasaan ibu hamil sangat sensitif, jadi tolong jaga perasaannya ne."

"Saya mengerti, sebisa mungkin saya akan melakukan apa yang dokter katakan tadi."

"Saya akan memberikan resep, nanti anda tebus obatnya diapotek ne."

"Ne."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin. Jaejoong menoleh lemah pada Yunho dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Boo, apa masih mual?" Jaejoong mengangguk untuk jawaban Yunho lalu Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho dengan mata terpejam.

"Ini, semua obat disini anda tebus ne." ucap dokter Park sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas resep.

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

"Ne, sama-sama. Jika nyonya Jung mengalami sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Anda bisa langsung membawanya kemari."

"Ne, kamsahamnida dokter."

Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya pada dokter Park. Setelah itu, Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan membantunya berjalan.

"Tunggu disini sebentar ne." ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah didepan apotek rumah sakit.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada disana. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lagi dengan membawa sekantong plastik yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Itu seperti Yunho oppa dan Jaejoongie." Gumam Junsu, yang kebetulan berada dirumah sakit untuk mengantar Yoochun yang mengeluh flu sejak kemarin. Bukan hanya Junsu saja yang tahu, Yoochun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae juga sudah mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sudah menikah dan tentu saja membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Jaejoong.

Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong lagi dan menuntunnya sampai keluar rumah sakit. Saat Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah tidak terlihat, Yoochun tiba-tiba datang dan sedikit membuat Junsu terlonjak kaget.

"Chunnie, kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Junsu lalu memukul bahu Yoochun pelan.

"Ya! Dari tadi aku sudah disampingmu. Kau saja yang terlalu berkonsentrasi melihat sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu itu apa." Bela Yoochun.

"Aku tadi melihat Jaejoongie dan Yunho oppa disini. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah melihat mereka sejak keluar dari ruang dokter spesialis kandungan. Tapi aku kurang yakin kalau itu adalah mereka. Tapi setelah dari sini, aku semakin yakin kalau itu tadi adalah Jaejoongie dan Yunho oppa."

"Mwo? Dari dokter kandungan?" kaget Yoochun.

"Ne. Aku yakin tidak salah lihat."

"Jadi kemungkinan Jaejoong hamil ya?" gumam Yoochun.

"Bisa jadi. Aku tidak menyangka Yunho oppa sangat hebat, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat Jaejoong hamil." Ucap Junsu lalu terkekeh.

"Aku perlu belajar padanya." Ucap Yoochun sambil menyeringai mesum yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Junsu.

"Ya! Aku nanti akan tanyakan pada Jungsoo ahjumma saja. Kajja segera tebus obatnya lalu kita pulang."

"Ne, tapi kita ketoko kaset dulu. Pesananku hari ini sudah datang."

"Pesanan apa? Jangan katakan kalau video mesum lagi." Ucap Junsu sambil manyun.

"Seperti tidak tahu namjachingumu ini saja, chagi." Ucap Yoochun sambil merangkul bahu Junsu.

"Ne, aku sangat mengerti kalau namjachinguku ini kemesumannya sudah sangat kronis." Ucap Junsu yang membuat Yoochun terkekeh.

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sampai kepemarkiran, saat sudah sampai disamping mobilnya, Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam bingung melihat Jaejoong yang tidak kunjung masuk dan malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho.

"…" Bukannya menjawab panggilan Yunho, Jaejoong malah menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan samping (?) mobil.

"Boo, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

"…"

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lagi.

"…"

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Yunho lalu menyandarkan keduan tangannya disamping Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong terkunci oleh kedua lengan Yunho.

"Ku mohon jawab aku, Boo." Pinta Yunho karena Jaejoong tidak juga menyahuti panggilannya.

"…" Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, Boo. Jebal." Pinta Yunho memelas. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang, didiamkan Jaejoong seperti ini membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Jebal, jawab aku Boo."

"Yun.."

"Aku minta maaf, Boo. Aku lupa memakainya. Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Yunho sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Yunho tidak takut pada amukan Youngwoon, tapi yang Yunho takutkan adalah Jaejoong yang marah padanya dan mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kehamilan ini." Ucap Jaejoong dengan masih menunduk.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku takut, Yun."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Boo. Kalau yang kau takutkan adalah appamu yang akan memarahiku habis-habisan, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini."

"Ani Yun. Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu apa? Katakan padaku." Ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho heran.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tahu kan? Jika aku hamil, nanti perutku akan membesar dan badanku juga jadi terlihat lebih gemuk. Aku takut kau tidak menyukai keadaanku yang seperti itu. Klien dan para pegawai diperusahaanmu tidak semuanya namja. Banyak pula yeoja-yeoja cantik yang akan kau temui. Jika keadaanku hamil, aku akan gemuk dan tidak akan menarik lagi dimatamu. Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah…Kau akan meninggalkanku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, air mata Jaejoong perlahan turun dan menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Boo, apapun yang terjadi padamu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu bukan semata karena fisik, tapi karena hatiku yang memutuskan untuk mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu seutuhnya dan selamanya."

"Meski aku tampak gemuk?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne, gemuk atau tidak. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Akan tetap mencintai istri tercantikku, Jung Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho pasti yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi ne? kau harus percaya padaku." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ne." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya.

"Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana menjelaskannya pada appamu? Appa melarangmu untuk hamil sebelum lulus kuliah kan?" tanya Yunho sedikit was-was.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu untuk mejelaskan semuanya pada appa dan umma." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arra." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong tersipu.

"Kita pulang sekarang ne. Kau harus banyak istirahat, Boo." Ajak Yunho yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong.

Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Setelah menutupnya, Yunho berputar kemudian masuk kekursi kemudi lalu menjalankannya menuju keapartemen.

Junsu sedang mengantar Yoochun ketoko kaset setelah dari rumah sakit tadi. Karena bosan berada didalam dan Yoochun yang tiba-tiba menghilang membuat Junsu memutuskan untuk menunggu Yoochun diluar toko.

"Junsu-ie." Panggil Jungsoo yang melihat Junsu didepan toko kaset.

"Jungsoo ahjumma. Annyeong." Sapa Junsu sopan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang mengantar Yoochun membeli kaset ahjumma. Ahjumma sendiri habis darimana?" tanya Junsu karena dilihatnya Jungsoo membawa dua kantong plastik yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Habis dari belanja, Su-ie." Jawab Jungsoo sambil sedikit mengangkat kantong plastiknya.

"Kenapa ahjumma sendirian? Kemana Heechul eonnie?"

"Heechul sedang menyiapkan baju untuk skripsinya yang tinggal tiga hari lagi. Biasanya aku bersama Jaejoong, tapi karena Jaejoong sudah menikah dan ikut tinggal bersama suaminya membuatku sedikit kerepotan dalam hal masak-memasak." Jawab Jungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Benar juga, yang pintar memasak kan Jaejoong. Oya ahjumma, ngomong-ngomong soal Jaejoong, tadi aku melihatnya dirumah sakit bersama Yunho oppa."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku tadi melihatnya keluar dari ruang dokter spesialis kandungan."

"Mwo?" tanya Jungsoo lagi dengan setengah berteriak yang membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat disana menoleh ke Jungsoo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tenang ahjumma, jangan berteriak heboh begitu. Orang-orang jadi memperhatikan kita." Ucap Junsu sambil sedikit tersenyum pada beberap pejalan kaki yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Jangan bercanda Su-ie. Mana mungkin Jaejoongie ke dokter spesialis kandungan. Jaejoongie tidak mungkin hamil."

"Kalau itu saya tidak tahu ahjumma. Malahan saya mau menanyakan itu pada ahjumma. Apa benar Jaejoongie hamil atau tidak."

"Aigoo..Kenapa cepat sekali Jaejoong jadi hamil?" gumam Jungsoo pelan.

"Ahjumma mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Junsu karena tidak mendengar gumaman Jungsoo.

"Chagiya." Panggil Yoochun tiba-tiba yang membuat Junsu dan Jungsoo menoleh ke Yoochun.

"Ada Kim ahjumma. Annyeong ahjumma. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Yoochun sopan.

"Ne, apa kabarmu Yoochun-ah?"

"Baik ahjumma. Kajja, Su-ie kita pulang sekarang saja ne." ajak Yoochun.

"Ne, ahjumma kami pulang dulu ne."

"Ne, kapan-kapan jika ada waktu luang mainlah kerumah."

"Ne ahjumma. Kami permisi dulu ne. Annyeong." Pamit Junsu dan Yoochun.

Junsu melambaikan tangannya pada Jungsoo sebelum Junsu masuk kemobil Yoochun. Setelah mobil Yoochun tidak terlihat, Jungsoo menghela nafas pelan memikirkan perkataan Junsu barusan.

"Apa mungkin Jaejoong hamil?" gumam Jungsoo.

"Nanti saja aku telpon dengan menggunakan telpon rumah." Jungsoo melangkah menuju halte bis untuk puLang.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai diapartemen mereka. Yunho membantu mendudukkan Jaejoong dikursi sofa.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Boo?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Yun."

"Sekarang sudah menjelang siang, sejak pagi tadi kau belum makan apa-apa, Boo."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, Yun. Aku masih sedikit mual."

"Makan roti panggang atau biskuit saja ne. Kau harus makan, Boo. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan anjuran dokter Park tadi?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Arra, buatkan aku roti panggang saja ne."

"Akan aku buatkan, kau istirahat saja dulu ne." setelah Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho bergegas menuju dapur dan membuatkan Jaejoong roti panggang.

"Appamu bertanggung jawab sekali aegya." Gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Yunho menjaga dan melayaninya.

Hankyung memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Heechul, setelah menata sedikit rambutnya dengan berkaca pada kaca spion mobil dan memastikan penampilannya rapi, Hankyung melangkah menuju kepintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim.

Ting..Tong..

Hankyung memencet bel lalu tangan kirinya disembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya yang tampak ada setangkai mawar putih dibalik punggungnya.

"Hannie.." sapa Heechul setelah membukakan pintu untuk Hankyung.

"Annyeong Chullie." Hankyung maju satu langkah lalu mencium pipi Heechul dengan sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Hankyung sambil memberikan bunga mawar putihnya pada Heechul.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Gomawo ne bunganya." Jawab Heechul sambil mencium bunga pemberian Hankyung.

"Kajja, masuklah." Ajak Heechul lalu menarik lembut lengan kekar Hankyung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Hankyung karena melihat suasana rumah yang sepi.

"Umma sedang belanja, kalau appa sedang diruang kerjanya."

"Hari libur begini appamu masih sibuk bekerja. Benar-benar pekerja keras." Puji Hankyung.

"Begitulah appa." Jawab Heechul seadanya lalu mengambil bajunya dan sedikit memberikan pola pada bajunya.

"Apa skripsimu jadi diadakan tiga hari lagi?"

"Ne, kau tahu sendiri kan, skripsiku lebih awal dari teman-temanku yang lain."

"Ne, itu karena kau jenius."

"Menyindirku eoh?" tanya Heechul lalu terkekeh.

"Ani, kau memang pintar dalam mendesain baju. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dosen pembimbingmu memajukan jadwal skripsimu."

"Mungkin begitu. Ada untungnya juga skripsiku dimajukan. Jika dimajukan, lalu hasil nilaiku keluar maka aku akan wisuda saat itu juga." Ucap Heechul menoleh sebentar pada Hankyung lalu mengerjakan pola pada bajunya lagi.

"Kau benar. Jika kau sudah wisuda, kita bisa menikah secepatnya."

"Iya, aku juga berfikir seperti itu." Jawab Heechul lalu tersenyum manis.

"Hankyung-ah." Sapa Jungsoo yang membuat Heechul dan Hankyung menoleh padanya.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Hankyung balik lalu berdiri mendekati Jungsoo dan membantu Jungsoo membawa belanjaannya.

"Chullie, kenapa tidak membuatkan Hankyung minuman?"

"Hankyung tidak minta kok."

"Kau ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Hankyung adalah tamu."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma." Bela Hankyung lalu membawa belanjaan Jungsoo yang dibawanya kedapur.

Jungsoo mengikuti Hankyung lalu membantu Hankyung memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan kedalam kulkas.

"Ummamu sudah pulang, Chullie?" tanya Youngwoon tiba-tiba.

"Ne appa, sedang didapur bersama Hankyung." Jawab Heechul dengan masih tetap berkutat dengan bajunya.

"Hankyung kemari?" Heechul mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Youngwoon.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungsoo dan Hankyung kembali keruang tengah.

"Annyeong ahjussi." Sapa Hankyung sopan.

"Ne." jawab Youngwoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kanginie, apa Jaejoong atau Yunho menghubungimu hari ini?" tanya Jungsoo yang membuat Youngwoon menoleh kearahnya.

"Aniya, wae?"

"Aku tadi bertemu Junsu dijalan. Lalu dia mengatakan kalau dia bertemu Jaejoong dan Yunho dirumah sakit."

"Mwo?" tanya Youngwoon. Heechul menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap ummanya.

"Jinjja? Jaejoongie sakit?" tanya Heechul.

"Molla, kata Junsu kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi habis keluar dari ruang dokter spesialis kandungan." Ucap Jungsoo sedikit ragu. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Youngwoon tidak emosi.

"Mwo?" tanya Youngwoon dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Jaejoong hamil?" tanya Hankyung langsung.

"Molla, aku tidak tahu Jaejoong hamil atau tidak."

"Jung sialan itu benar-benar melanggar janjinya eoh." Geram Youngwoon.

"Ta..Tapi belum tentu Jaejoong benar-benar hamil kan?" ucap Jungsoo gugup.

"Kalau tidak hamil lalu apa? Apa Jaejoong patah tulang jadi harus kedokter kandungan? Dimana-mana orang yang kedokter kandungan itu orang yang hamil yang ingin memeriksakan kehamilannya." Ucap Youngwoon setengah berteriak.

"Mungkin benar Jaejoong hamil." Gumam Heechul lirih.

"Bukannya mungkin, tapi memang sudah hamil. Aku yakin itu. Hubungi Yunho, suruh dia datang kemari saat makan malam nanti."

"Ne appa." Jawab Heechul lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Aishh.." keluh Youngwoon lalu memijat pelipisnya.

Yunho sudah membuatkan roti panggang untuk Jaejoong, tapi bukannya dimakan oleh Jaejoong malah dia yang makan. Karena baru dua gigitan saja Jaejoong sudah berlari menuju westafel dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Termasuk roti panggangnya tadi.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yunho sambil memijat tengkuk Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong membersihkan mulutnya dengan air lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan meremas perutnya yang mualnya masih terasa.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, merasa tidak tega dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Mencium bibir Jaejoong sekali lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan memeluk punggungnya.

Yunho menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya sampai deringan ponsel Yunho mengehentikan kegiatan Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Yunho setelah mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Yeoboseyo Yunho-ah." Jawab Heechul dari seberang.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Yunho dengan masih tetap memeluk Jaejoong.

"Apa Jaejoong bersamamu?"

"Ne, dia bersamaku sekarang. Wae?"

"Apa dia sakit?"

Yunho terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi disatu sisi Yunho belum siap memberitahu keluarga Jaejoong tentang kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho agak ragu.

"Arra, nanti datanglah kerumah. Appa dan umma menyuruh kalian untuk makan malam disini."

"Mwo?"

"Jangan sampai telat ne. Sampaikan itu pada Joongie.

"N..Ne." jawab Yunho kikuk.

"Arra, kami tunggu kedatangan kalian ne. Annyeong."

Yunho memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya setelah Heechul menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Heechul noona, Boo." Jawab Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong lagi.

"Heechul eonnie?"

"Ne, appa dan umma mengajak kita makan malam bersama nanti."

"Arra." Ucap Jaejoong lalu menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"Kau yakin kita akan datang?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Wae?"

"Kau masih mual. Apa kau yakin akan kuat menahan mualmu saat melihat makanan? Melihat satu roti panggang saja kau sudah mual dan muntah-muntah begitu." Khawatir Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekalian kita memberitahu mereka tentang kehamilanku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho sambil merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan karena memeluknya.

"Ne, memangnya kau masih belum siap ya?"

"Aniya, aku selalu siap Boo. Justru aku akan merasa senang."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Yunho. Tetap tersenyum saat dia melepas ciumannya. Karena merasa belum puas hanya dengan satu kali ciuman, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya lalu memagut bibir Jaejoong dengan sedikit penuh nafsu.

#Malam hari.

"Apa mereka akan datang?" gumam Jungsoo sambil menopang dagunya pada punggung tangannya dimeja makan.

"Aku yakin mereka akan datang umma." Ucap Heechul pasti.

"Mungkin mereka masih diperjalanan ahjumma." Tambah Hankyung.

Youngwoon datang menghampiri Jungsoo lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku sudah menelpon Yesung, tapi katanya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jaejoong."

"Jinjja? Berarti Yunho belum memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang kehamilan Jaejoong."

"Sepertinya begitu Teukie." Youngwoon menghela nafas panjang.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan cepat Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas membukan pintu.

Ceklek..

"Eonnie." Sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Joongie, kenapa lama sekali eoh? Semuanya sudah menunggumu." Heechul menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk dan diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Annyeong umma, appa." Sapa Yunho saat sudah berada dimeja makan.

"Annyeong Yunho-ah." Balas Jungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho sedikit salah tingkah karena Youngwoon menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan bagi Yunho.

"Duduklah, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana eoh?" goda Hankyung yang membuat Yunho tersenyum sedikit canggung.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang ada disebelahnya, Yunho sedikit khawatir karena Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Joongie, kau kenapa?" tanya Jungsoo yang ikut memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin khawatir saat Jaejoong semakin memejamkan matanya, ingin sekali Yunho membuang semua makanan yang ada dimeja makan ini karena semua makanan itulah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong merasa mual.

Grekk..

Jaejoong berdiri dengan cepat dan setengah berlari menuju westafel. Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dan membuat semua yang ada disana mengernyit heran.

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau Jaejoong benar-benar hamil kan?" tanya Youngwoon pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat dari arah dapur terdengar suara Jaejoong yang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Heechul bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Jaejoong.

"Apa Jaejoong baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul pada Yunho saat Yunho membersihkan bibir Jaejoong dari air dengan tisu.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir yang melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Sekarang kau jelaskan semua pada kami, Yunho-ah." Ucap Heechul lalu berbalik meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho membuang tisu ketempat sampah lalu menuntun Jaejoong untuk kembali kemeja makan.

"Apa benar tadi pagi kalian kerumah sakit?" tanya Youngwoon saat Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ne appa." Jawab Yunho tegas padahal dalam hati dia gugup setengah mati.

"Apa kalian juga keluar dari ruang dokter spesialis kandungan?" kejar Youngwoon.

"N..Ne a..appa." jawab Yunho gugup dan Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau hamil Jaejoong-ah?"

"…"

"Joongie.." panggil Jungsoo.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Youngwoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Berapa usia kehamilanmu?"

"Sa..Satu minggu appa."

"Mwo?" kaget Youngwoon, Jungsoo, Heechul, dan Hankyung bersamaan.

"Kau baru menikah enam hari yang lalu, saeng. Apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab Heechul. Youngwoon menatap Yunho tajam yang membuat Yunho semakin gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong sebelum kalian menikah?" tanya Youngwoon tajam.

"Ne?"

"Kalian menikah belum sampai seminggu. Tapi kenapa usia kehamilan Jaejoong sudah menginjak seminggu. Apa kalian pernah melakukan hubungan sebelum kalian menikah?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam, Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Ne appa. Sebelum pernikahan waktu itu, saya dan Jaejoong melakukan hubungan diapartemen saya."

Jawaban Yunho membuat Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Heechul melotot tak percaya.

"Ji..Jinjjayo?" tanya Heechul tidak percaya.

"Ne, saya sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Saya mengajaknya untuk melakukan hubungan itu agar saya menjadi namja pertama yang memiliki dan menyentuhnya." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong heran kenapa Yunho harus berbohong dihadapan keluarganya. Padahal yang mengajak untuk melakukan hubungan itu adalah Jaejoong sendiri.

Youngwoon memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan penat yang tiba-tiba terasa dikepalanya.

"Yunho benar-benar hebat. Dia sangat berani mengajak Jaejoong melakukan hubungan. Jadi iri." Gumam Hankyung dalam hati sambil melirik Heechul yang berada disampingnya.

"Maafkan saya appa."

"Aigoo..Untung aku yang menikahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho terlebih dulu. Coba kalau tidak, bagaimana nanti jadinya? Jaejoong hamil tapi belum menikah." Cibir Youngwoon pada Jungsoo dan Heechul.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi." Ucap Jungsoo terdengar pasrah.

"Ne, kalau sudah hamil mau diapakan lagi." Tambah Heechul.

"Aku marah juga percuma. Lalu kata dokter bagaimana Yunho-ah?" tanya Youngwoon. Sebenarnya Youngwoon ingin sekali mencekik Yunho karena bisa-bisanya dia menyetubuhi Jaejoong dengan tanpa ada ikatan apapun. Tapi karena semua sudah terlanjur, apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak ada.

"Kata dokter, Jaejoongie tidak apa-apa. Hanya perlu istirahat dan tidak boleh stres."

"Kalau begitu jaga dia. Jangan sampai dia terlalu lelah dan menjadi stres. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu." Ancam Youngwoon yang membuat Heechul dan Hankyung terkekeh.

"Ne appa, mulai sekarang Jaejoongie tidak akan kuliah untuk sementara. Karena saya tidak mau tugas-tugas kuliah membuat Jaejoongie sakit."

"Terserah kau, Jaejoong kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu. Kau sudah membuatnya hamil, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas Jaejoong."

"Ne appa. Saya berjanji akan menjaga Jaejoongie dengan baik." Ucap Yunho mantap membuat semua yang ada disana kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku tidak salah memilih menantu." Gumam Youngwoon dan Jungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku akan mencontoh Yunho. Dia benar-benar namja yang bertanggung jawab." Gumam Hankyung dalam hati.

"Aku iri. Yunho benar-benar namja yang keren. Aku harap Hankyung lebih keren dari Yunho nantinya." Gumam Heechul dalam hati sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Apa kau masih mual chagi? Jika masih, umma akan membuatkan bubur untukmu." Tawar Jungsoo.

"Ne, umma. Kurasa bubur lebih baik."

"Tunggu sebentar ne." Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kau tidak makan Yunho?" tanya Youngwoon saat dia, Heechul, dan Hankyung akan makan.

"Aniya appa. Saya akan makan jika Jaejoongie juga makan."

Youngwoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Yunho.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, Jaejoong tampak lemas dan wajahnya pucat. Setelah memakan bubur buatan Jungsoo, Jaejoong langsung memuntahkannya saat suapan yang ketiga.

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo meminta Yunho untuk menginap dirumah, tetapi Jaejoong tidak mau dan ingin pulang keapartemen saja.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sayu.

Yunho tidak tahan melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Perlahan digerakkannya tangannya menuju keperut Jaejoong yang masih rata.

"Aegya, jangan siksa umma terus ne. Kasihan umma, jangan buat umma merasa mual terus. Buat umma selalu makan agar umma dan aegya bisa selalu sehat. Appa mohon." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lalu tak lama kemudian diapun terlelap.

#Pagi hari.

Yunho meraba sampingnya untuk memeluk Jaejoong dan meminta jatah morning kissnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, dia meraba-raba tempat disampingnya.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong tidak ada disampingnya. Dengan cepat Yunho membuka mata saat Jaejoong tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lagi, dengan cepat dia keluar kamar setelah mengecek kamar mandi yang ternyata kosong. Dengan rasa khawatir yang memenuhi benaknya, Yunho menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jaejoong sedang menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Pagi Yun.." sapa Jaejoong sambil menuangkan susu kedalam dua gelas.

"Kau memasak ini semua? Kau sudah tidak mual?"

"Ani, aku sudah tidak mual lagi."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil duduk dikursi.

"Lalu untuk siapa makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Yunho heran saat melihat makanan yang ada diatas meja sangat banyak jika untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak untuk siapa-siapa. Ini untuk kita berdua."

"Mwo?"

"Kajja kita makan." Ajak Jaejoong semangat lalu menarik lengan Yunho untuk duduk disampingnya.

Jaejoong mengambilkan makanan kedalam piring Yunho, setelah selesai diberikannya kembali pada Yunho. Setelah selesai mengambilkan makanan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sendiri,

"Boo.." panggil Yunho, karena Jaejoong mengambil banyak sekali makanan kedalam piringnya sampai-sampai piringnya tidak terlihat.

Tanpa merespon panggilan Yunho, Jaejoong segera melahap makanan yang ada dipiringnya. Yunho melongo melihat Jaejoong yang makan seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho untuk mengontrol Jaejoong.

Dan tak lama kemudian makanan yang ada dipiring Jaejoong sudah habis, Jaejoong mengambil makanan lagi beserta dengan tempatnya sekaligus.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho cengo karena syok melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menjadi food monster seperti ini.

Tak sampai dua menit, Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan makanan yang ada dimangkok besar itu. Setelah meminum susu dengan satu kali teguk, Jaejoong membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong heran melihat isi piring Yunho yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Tidak merasa mual?"

"Emm.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Aku senang jika kau sudah tidak merasa mual lagi." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali. Meski syok, Yunho bersyukur Jaejoong sudah tidak mual lagi dan sudah makan kembali.

"Kau mau kemana, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kekantor, Boo." Jawab Yunho sedikit heran. Karena biasanya Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau jam segini dia akan berangkat kekantor.

"Aku tidak mau sendiri." Rajuk Jaejoong manja.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak mau sendiri, Yun. Jangan pergi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho erat.

"Mian Boo. Hari ini aku ada rapat penting. Ajaklah temanmu kemari agar kau tidak kesepian." Ucap Yunho lalu mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Ani, aku maunya denganmu saja." Jawab Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho yang membuat Yunho semakin heran.

"Orang hamil memiliki perasaan yang yang sensitif. Sabar Jung Yunho." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Boo, aku harus pergi. Aku janji tidak akan lama." Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok chagi."

"Arra, segera pulang ne."

"Ne. Aku berangkat dulu. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong mengangguk. Lalu Jaejoong mengantar Yunho sampai pintu.

"Hati-hati." Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup pintu setelah Yunho sudah tidak terlihat. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Dia tersenyum saat ada penayangan drama baru yang menampilkan sosok U-Know TVXQ yang sangat diidolakannya.

#Siang hari.

"Tidak terasa aku menonton televisi sudah lama." Ucap Jaejoong setelah melihat kejam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang.

"Aku lapar. Tapi aku ingin bertemu Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong lalu mengelus perutnya.

"Aku merindukan Yunnie. Apa aku kekantornya saja ya?"

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk." ucap Jaejoong setelah berfikir selama beberapa menit.

Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Setelah berganti baju, dia bergegas keluar apartemennya dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan membawanya menuju kantor suaminya.

#di Jung's Corp.

"Annyeong, aku ingin bertemu Jung Yunho. Ruangannya ada dimana ya?" tanya Jaejoong pada yeoja resepsionis setelah dia sudah sampai di Jung's Corp.

"Ruangan presdir Yunho ada dilantai lima. Anda bisa menemuinya karena presdir sedang tidak sibuk hari ini." Ucap resepsionis yang mengira Jaejoong akan melamar pekerjaan.

"Arra, gomawoyo." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong langsung bergegas menuju lift dan menekan angka lima.

"Dia sudah tidak sibuk tapi tidak segera pulang. Dasar pembohong." Gerutu Jaejoong sebal.

"Ini sajangnim, hasil rapat kita tadi." Ucap Ahra sambil memberikan sebuah map pada Yunho.

Yunho membuka map itu dan mengecek isinya.

"Ini apa? Apa kau tidak salah menulis Ahra-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas hasil laporannya pada Ahra.

Ahra menunduk disamping Yunho, karena maju beberapa langkah membuatnya tersandung roda kursi Yunho yang membuatnya terjatuh didepan Yunho.

"Hati-hati eoh." Pesan Yunho yang membuat Ahra merona karena posisi Yunho seperti memeluknya karena menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh didepan Yunho. Posisinya yang sangat dekat juga membuat Ahra berdebar-debar.

"YUNNIE.." teriak Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat Yunho dengan seorang yeoja.

"BooJae.."

T.B.C

,

,

,

Makin ngelantur ya? Mian ne kalo chap ini lebih mengecewakan dari chap sebelumnya. Apa lebih pendek dari chap kemarin atau malah lebih panjang? #plakk.

Mungkin aku updatenya bakalan lama ya chingu semuanya, soalnya ujian tulis dah melambai-lambai didepan mata. #plakk.

Mian juga gak bisa balas review dichap ini. Insya Allah dichap depan. Dan aku putusin kalo Yunjae dan Hanchul akan aku gabungin jadi satu. Jadi mian kalo aneh. Dichap ini lebih banyak Yunjaenya dulu, tapi dichap depan Yunjae dan Hanchul bakalan imbang (?).

Buat KimShippo dongsaengku tercinta, lewat PM disini aja saeng. Soalnya fb n twitterku jarang banget aku buka coz dah bosen banget ma situs jejaring sosial yang isinya Cuma gitu2 aja. #plakk.

,

Review ne…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Youngwoon merestui Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua telah menikah dengan saat yang tak terduga. Bagimanakah kehidupan mereka saat menikah?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Minho oppa selamanya milik Taeminnie. Tapi baru-baru ini Taeminnie mengakui kalau Minho oppa mutlak milik Julie. #ditendang Shawol.

Warning : Genderswitch, akan ada typo yang berkeliaran (?).

,

,

,

"Boo." Panggil Yunho panik saat Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan ruangannya sambil menangis.

"Kau tunggu disini ne." ucap Yunho pada Ahra sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne, sajangnim." Ahra berdiri dan sedikit bergeser agar Yunho bisa lewat.

Yunho berlari keluar dari ruangannya untuk mengejar Jaejoong.

"Dasar yeoja penganggu. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang membuat momen yang manis dengan Yunho oppa. Payah." Ucap Ahra sewot tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengingat Yunho yang tadi hampir memeluknya.

"Yunho oppa dilihat dari dekat terlihat semakin tampan. Kyaa…" Ahra menangkup wajah meronanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong terus berlari dan menangis. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat suaminya sendiri bermesraan dengan yeoja lain dibelakangnya.

"Yunnie jahat. Pembohong, jadi begitu kelakuannya diluar rumah. Dasar namja tidak bertanggung jawab." Gumam Jaejoong masih tetap berlari.

Jaejoong sudah keluar dari gedung Jung's Corp dan tetap berlari dengan berurai air mata (?).

Yunho baru keluar dari lift menuju lantai 2, menengok keseluruh penjuru arah tapi tetap tidak menemukan Jaejoong. Yunho berlari mencari Jaejoong disisi lainnya.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya disaku celana dan mendial nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

"Angkat, Boo." Gumam Yunho dengan masih tetap berlari tetapi panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh Jaejoong.

"Aishh.." Yunho mematikan panggilannya lalu bergegas masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol kelantai dasar.

"Mungkin Jaejoong sudah dilantai dasar. Pasti Jaejoong salah paham padaku, lagipula kenapa Jaejoong bisa datang kemari?" gumam Yunho frustasi dan tanpa sadar mengacak rambut coklatnya.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Yunho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Jaejoong. Karena tetap tidak menemukan Jaejoong Yunho segera menghampiri resepsionis.

"Hhh..Apa..hhh..Kau melihat seorang yeoja berlari..hhh..disini?" tanya Yunho sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena lelah berlari mencari Jaejoong.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, sajangnim?" tanya si resepsionis khawatir.

"Hhh..Apa kau meli..hhh..hatnya?"

"Ne, tadi saya melihat ada seorang yeoja berlari keluar sambil menangis."

"Jinjja? Kemana perginya yeoja itu?"

"Mianhae sajangnim. Saya tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa, sajangnim?"

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi sebentar ne. kalau ada yang mencariku, suruh saja menunggu ?" jelas Yunho setelah nafasnya sudah mulai normal.

"Baik sajangnim."

Yunho mengangguk sekali pada resepsionis itu lalu berlari keluar menuju kepemarkiran.

"Semoga Jaejoong masih berada disekitar sini." Gumam Yunho lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya untuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Semoga Jaejoong tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang hamil, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau Jaejoong sampai kenapa-napa." Gumam Yunho khawatir.

Yunho menjalankan moobilnya dan matanya menelusuri jalan yang ada disampingnya yang banyak dengan pejalan kaki.

Jaejoong terus berlari tanpa tujuan, sampai tak terasa dia sudah jauh dari gedung perusahaan suaminya. Karena sudah merasa lelah, Jaejoong duduk ditangga pendek didepan sebuah toko roti. Dan tak lama kemudian Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis lagi.

"Yunnie jahat, hiks.. aku benci Yunnie..hiks..Aku minta cerai saja..hiks.." hati Jaejoong benar-benar sakit. Reflek Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Aegya, kita pergi saja dari rumah. Appamu sudah tidak mencintai umma dan aegya lagi." Gumam Jaejoong lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menunduk.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil sebuah suara yang membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hankyung oppa." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

"Aigoo.. sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hankyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Hiks.." Jaejoong menangis lagi yang membuat Hankyung panik.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung dan reflek memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hiks..Hiks.." tangis Jaejoong makin menjadi saat Hankyung mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia jadi teringat keluarganya.

"Uljima Jae. Uljima."

Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hankyung dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Hankyung.

"Aku akan telpon Yunho-ssi untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Hankyung lalu melepaskan pelukannya tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menahannya.

"Jangan oppa, jebal."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Jaejoong-ah."

"Aku ingin ke apartemen oppa saja. Boleh ya?" pinta Jaejoong memelas.

"Mwo?"

"Jebal oppa." Pinta Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan Hankyung.

"Aishh..kau ini. Baiklah, tapi janji setelah sampai diapartemenku kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Ne, oppa. Yaksok." Jawab Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Arra, kajja kita ke apartemenku." Ajak Hankyung sambil mengusap air mata Jaejoong dikedua pipi mulusnya.

"Ne, oppa tidak kekantor?" tanya Jaejoong lalu menerima uluran tangan Hankyung yang bermaksud membantu dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Ani, aku sedang malas hari ini." Jawab Hankyung lalu membimbing Jaejoong berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Yunho memukul setirnya karena tidak menemukan Jaejoong, berkali-kali Yunho menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong tapi tidak satupun panggilannya diangkat oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau dimana, Boo? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Gumam Yunho putus asa.

"Apa Jaejoong sudah pulang ya. Mungkin iya, atau pulang kerumah orang tuanya? Sepertinya yang kedua lebih banyak kemungkinannya. Astaga, bisa mati muda aku ditangan racoon raksasa itu kalau sampai dia tahu aku membuat Jaejoong menangis." Yunho bergidik membayangkan Yunho akan dimutilasi oleh Youngwoon.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering, dengan semangat Yunho mengangkat telponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Boojae, kau dimana eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan menggebu-gebu.

"I..Ini Ahra, sajangnim." Jawab Ahra dengan gugup dari seberang.

"Aishh.. Ada apa, Ahra-ah?" tanya Yunho kembali lemas.

"Klien kita dari Jepang sudah datang. Anda dimana sekarang? Saya dari tadi mencari anda tapi tidak ketemu." Keluh Ahra dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Katakan pada klien kita untuk menungguku sebentar, aku segera kembali." Ucap Yunho langsung memutus panggilannya secara sepihak.

Yunho memutar mobilnya menuju ke perusahaannya kembali. Selama diperjalanan, Yunho memijit pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit penatnya akibat memikirkan Jaejoong.

"Aku harap kau sudah berada dirumah sekarang, Boo." Gumam Yunho pelan.

,

#Di apartemen Hankyung#

,

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hankyung setelah mereka sampai diapartemen Hankyung.

"Aku…."

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa. Apa aku perlu menghubungi Heechul untuk datang kemari?" tawar Hankyung.

"Eonnie sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian skripsinya. Aku cerita pada oppa saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyamanakan posisi duduknya dan menghadap Hankyung.

"Arra, sekarang ceritalah." Ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ta..Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"A..Aku..Lapar oppa." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Belum." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Aigoo..Kau ini sedang hamil. Kasihan bayimu kalau makanmu tidak teratur begini. Ya sudah, kau mau makan apa? Akan aku masakkan."

"Gomawo oppa. Aku ingin makan nasi goreng Beijing saja. Kata Heechul eonnie, oppa sangat pandai membuatnya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Eonniemu terlalu berlebihan. Baiklah akan aku buatkan, tunggu sebentar ne." ucap Hankyung lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Hankyung berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"Hankyung oppa lebih baik daripada Yunho jelek itu. Apa setelah cerai dengan Yunho, aku minta dinikahi Hankyung oppa saja ya." Gumam Jaejoong tapi tiba-tiba perutnya sedikit merasa mulas.

"Aigoo..Mian aegya. Umma hanya bercanda. Meski appamu menyebalkan, umma masih tetap mencintai appamu kok. Sungguh." Ringis Jaejoong sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulasnya melebihi sakit perut. #plakk.

Setelah Jaejoong mengatakan itu, mulasnya langsung hilang tak berbekas (?). Membuat Jaejoong bernafas lega.

"Mian ne. Umma tahu kau sangat menyayangi appamu." Gumam Jaejoong lalu tersenyum miris.

,

#Dirumah Kim#

,

"Kau mau kemana, Chullie?" tanya Jungsoo saat dilihat putri sulungnya terlihat buru-buru.

"Mau membeli pernik untuk bajuku, umma. Aku pergi dulu ne." pamit Heechul lalu mencium pipi ummanya.

"Bersama Hankyung?"

"Aniya umma, aku beli sendiri. Tidak enak merepotkan Hankyung terus. Oya umma, nanti aku mau ke apartemen Hankyung sebentar. Mau mengambil makalahku yang aku printkan di Hankyung."

"Arra, hati-hati ne." pesan Jungsoo yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Heechul.

Setelah Heechul menutup pintu, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Kenapa aku jadi teringat Joongie ya. Apa dia baik-baik saja." Gumam Jungsoo cemas.

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, pasti dia atau Yunho akan menghubungiku atau Heechul. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Jungsoo mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menonton televisi.

,

"Sudah siap." Ucap Hankyung lalu meletakkan semangkok besar nasi goreng Beijing buatannya dimeja makan.

"Sepertinya enak." Gumam Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar menatap nasi goreng didepannya.

"Ayo makan." Ucap Hankyung lalu memberikan piring ke Jaejoong.

Hankyung terkejut melihat Jaejoong dengan semangat mengambil piring yang ada ditangannya. Hankyung melotot tak percaya melihat Jaejoong mengambil nasi goreng yang sangat banyak dan hanya menyisakan seperempat nasi goreng yang ada ditempatnya.

"Jae..Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Hankyung sedikit ngeri melihat Jaejoong makan dengan beringasnya.

Hankyung mengambil nasi goreng kepiringnya tetapi matanya masih tetap menatap Jaejoong yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, makannya pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kau tersedak." Ucap Hankyung lalu memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulutnya.

Hankyung mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berusaha fokus pada makanannya sendiri. Belum lama dia berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada makanannya sendiri, lagi-lagi dia menatap Jaejoong horor. Jaejoong mengambil mangkok berisi sedikit nasi goreng itu lalu melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Jaejoong-ah." Gumam Hankyung tak percaya.

"Setahuku orang hamil diusia muda akan merasa mual dan tidak nafsu untuk makan. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong malah sebaliknya. Aigoo.. food monster eoh." Gumam Hankyung dalam hati.

Jaejoong memasukkan sendok terakhir kemulutnya lalu meneguk habis minumannya. Melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu, membuat Hankyung sedikit kehilangan nafsu makan. Dia merasa kenyang sendiri melihat makan Jaejoong yang menurutnya ekstrim.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan oppa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Jae." Ucap Hankyung lalu meminum airnya.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja, oppa."

Bruusshh…

Hankyung memuncratkan (?) air yang diminumnya lalu menatap Jaejoong horor.

"Ka..Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak kenyang?" tanya Hankyung hati-hati.

"Lumayan, tapi kalau disuruh menghabiskan milikmu aku masih sanggup kok."

"Aigoo.. Apa ini bawaan dari bayi? Semoga dia waktu lahir tidak menjadi food monster sepert ummanya saat hamil." Gumam Hankyung dalam hati yang benar-benar shock.

Hankyung mendorong piringnya sampai kedepan Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Gomawo oppa."

"Ne, tapi setelah ini kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena terlalu fokus dengan makanannya. Hankyung meminum airnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

,

#Di rumah Jung#

,

"Aku merindukan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Sungie." Gumam Wookie pada Yesung yang sedang mengambil kue yang sudah matang dari oven. Ya, sepasang suami-istri ini sedang membuat kue didapur.

"Aku juga merindukannya." Jawab Yesung lalu mengambil sebuah toples kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi mereka?" tawar Yesung.

"Ide bagus, Sungie. Aku ingin menanyai Yunho, Jaejoong sudah mengidam apa saja." Wookie terkekeh membayangkan anak semata wayangnya kesusahan dalam menghadapi istrinya yang sedang mengidam.

"Haha.. benar juga. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore saja kita kesana. Aku ingin sekali bisa mengelus perut Jaejoong."

Pletakk..

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku eoh?" prote Yesung sambil meringis karena baru saja dijitak Wookie dengan menggunakan penggulung adonan (?) dari kayu.

"Dasar mesum! Apa-apaan kau ini. Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat mesum begitu pada menantumu sendiri." Protes Wookie tidak terima.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku ingin mengelus ada didalam perut Jaejoong. Otomatis jadi mengelus perut Jaejoong kan." Jelas Yesung dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bilang dong kalau mau mengelus cucu kita, salahmu karena mengatakan ingin mengelus perut Jaejoong." Ucap Wookie lalu kembali memixer adonannya.

"Dasar, cemburumu itu terlalu berlebihan." Cibir Yesung yang membuat Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kita jadi kesana?"

"Besok sore saja. Ada beberapa kue yang belum kita buat. Kita selesaikan dulu membuatnya, baru kita kesana. Aku yakin Jaejoong pasti suka dengan kue buatanku."

"Arra, terserah kau saja yeobo." Jawab Yesung lalu memasukkan loyang berisi kue kedalam oven.

,

"Mwo? Yunho selingkuh?" gumam Hankyung setelah Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya pada Hankyung.

"Hiks.. Iya oppa. Yunnie jahat..hiks.." isak Jaejoong yang membuat Hankyung reflek memeluknya.

"Uljima Jae."

"Hiks..Yunnie jahat oppa..hiks..aku ingin cerai saja."

"Jangan begitu Jae. Kasihan anakmu nanti jika sudah lahir. Apa kau mau anakmu lahir tanpa ada seorang ayah?"

"Aku tidak peduli..hiks..aku masih cantik..hiks..aku bisa mencari namja lain dan menikah lagi..hiks.."

"Aigoo..Selain food monster, Jaejoong berubah jadi evil juga. Ya Tuhan." Gumam Hankyung dalam hati.

"Hiks..hiks.." isak Jaejoong lagi yang membuat Hankyung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Uljima Jae. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Itu tidak baik."

"Aku tidak peduli..hiks..aku mau cerai saja..hiks.."

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul tiba-tiba yang membuat Hankyung menoleh kebelakang.

"Chulie."

"Eonnie." Panggil Jaejoong lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Joongie, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Heechul lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau menangis eoh?" tanya Heechul sambil menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"Ani..hiks.." Jaejoong kembali terisak karena merindukan perhatian dari keluarganya.

"Aigoo..Ya! apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku eoh?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Hankyung tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Chulie."

"Jangan bohong! Lalu kenapa Jaejoong menangis? Dan kenapa juga Jaejoong bisa ada disini?"

"Hiks..Jangan marahi hankyung oppa, eon. Hankyung oppa tidak salah apa-apa." Ucap Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Heechul.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakan pada eonnie."

"Tapi eonnie janji ya, jangan beritahu appa dan umma."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak mau appa dan umma tahu. Jebal eon."

"Arra, sekarang cerita ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menghela nafas. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu mendongak menatap Heechul.

"Yunho selingkuh dengan yeoja lain eon."

"MWO!?" teriak Heechul yang membuat Hankyung terlonjak kaget sedangkan Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau yakin, saeng? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan sekretarisnya eon. Saat aku masuk keruangannya tadi siang, aku melihatnya berpelukan dengan yeoja itu. Aku yakin mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Jika aku tadi tidak datang, Yunho dan yeoja itu..hiks..pasti..hiks..sudah berciuman..hiks.." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Dasar Jung sialan. Bisa-bisanya dia berbuat seperti ini pada Jaejoong. Awas ya."

"Pokoknya aku minta cerai."

"Mwo?" tanya Heechul dan Hankyung bersamaan.

"Pokoknya aku minta cerai. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit." Tambah Jaejoong.

"Arra, kau tenang dulu ne. Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu appa dan umma? Mereka juga perlu tahu, saeng."

"Aniya, jangan beritahu appa dan umma, eon. Jebal, kalau eonnie memberitahu mereka sudah pasti appa akan menyuruh Yunho kerumah. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Aku membencinya. Aku.."

"Joongie.." Heechul panik saat dilihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar kau ini. Arra, aku mencintai appa. Umma tidak membenci appa." Ucap Jaejoong ditengah kesakitannya.

"Saeng.." panik Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa, eon. Memang selalu begini jika aku mengatakan kalau membenci Yunho. Sepertinya aegya tidak menerimanya." Jelas Jaejoong yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum.

"Berarti aegyamu sangat menyayangi Yunho, Jae." Jelas Hankyung.

"Aishh..dasar kau ini. Tentu saja dia marah. Bagaimanapun juga Yunho adalah appanya. Kalau tak ada Yunho tidak mungkin kau mengandung aegyamu." Kesal Heechul.

"Ne, aku menginap disini ya, oppa." Pinta Jaejoong sambil menatap Hankyung.

"Ne?"

"Aku menginap disini ya? Aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah." Pinta Jaejoong lagi dengan sedikit memelas.

"Jangan bercanda, saeng. Kalau ingin sembunyi kenapa tidak kerumah Junsu atau Eunhyuk saja." Protes Heechul karena sedikit cemburu.

"Shireo, aegya ingin aku menginap disini. Boleh ya, oppa. Jebal." Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang membuat Hankyung salah tingkah.

"Bo..boleh Jae." Jawab Hankyung gugup.

"Gomawo oppa." Reflek Jaejoong memeluk Hankyung yang membuat Heechul melotot.

"Sudah, tidak perlu belebihan begitu." Protes Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong ke Hankyung.

"Jangan cemburu, eon." Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat Heechul yang mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Hankyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur. Oppa, aku tidur dikamarmu ne." ucap Jaejoong lalu bangkit berdiri dan langsung bergegas kekamar Hankyung tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Hankyung dulu.

"Anak itu, kenapa jadi evil begitu?" gumam Heechul yang membuat Hankyung terkekeh.

"Bawaan dari bayi, Chulie."

"Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan anaknya nanti jadi evil seperti itu juga."

"Huss..jangan bicara begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu keponakanmu."

"Iya sih, oya aku mau mengambil makalah yang kuprint disini. Apa sudah selesai?"

"Aigoo..mian Chulie. Aku lupa. Akan aku printkan sekarang." Panik Hankyung lalu bangkit berdiri dan bergegas keruangan kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Aku bantu, Hannie." Ucap Heechul sedikit berteriak lalu menyusul Hankyung keruang kerjanya.

,

#Malam Hari#

,

"Lelah sekali." Gumam Yunho setelah berada diapartemen.

"Ternyata Jaejoongie tidak pulang kerumah." Gumamnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku merindukanmu dan aegya. Kau ada dimana, Boo? Apa ada dirumah keluargamu? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Sampai sekarang keluargamu tidak menghubungiku. Dan kalau kerumah orang tuaku, juga tidak mungkin." Gumam Yunho sambil menatap ponselnya yang berwallpaper foto Jaejoong sedang tertidur.

"Saranghae." Yunho mengelus foto Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Aku lapar. Semoga masih ada ramen."

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya disaku dadanya, bergegas menuju dapur dan tersenyum setelah menemukan satu bungkus ramen kemudian memasaknya.

Beberapa lama kemudian ramen buatannya selesai. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering saat dia akan memakan ramennya.

**From : Umma Nae Sarang**

**Yunho-ah kau sedang apa? Umma Cuma mau memberitahu kalau besok umma dan appa akan kerumahmu.**

Yunho tersenyum miris membaca pesan dari ummanya.

"Semoga Jaejoongie sudah pulang saat umma dan appa kemari." Gumamnya lalu meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali memakan ramennya.

,

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya saat merasa lapar. Mengucek matanya sebentar lalu turun dari kasur Hankyung. Menguap saat membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jae." Tanya Hankyung lalu meletakkan pizza didua piring.

"Kau pasti lapar kan? Ini ada pizza, tapi aku yakin porsi ini terlalu banyak untuk kita bertiga." Gumam Heechul lalu menuangkan air kedalam tiga gelas.

"Semoga tadi siang tidak terulang lagi." Gumam Hankyung pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Hannie?"

"Aniya Chulie."

Grek..(?)

Hankyung dan Heechul menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba duduk dan menatap pizza didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah lapar ya? Makanlah saeng."

Jaejoong langsung melahap dua pizza sekaligus yang membuat Heechul terkejut. Sedangkan Hankyung menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya doaku tidak dikabulkan." Gumam Hankyung dalam hati.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, saeng. Kau lapar sekali ya."

Jaejoong tidak menggubris pertanyaan Heechul, malah dia mengambil tiga pizza lagi sekaligus.

"Saeng.." panggil Heechul sedikit ngeri melihat Jaejoong berusaha memasukkan tiga pizza dimulutnya yang kecil.

"Sudahlah Chulie. Kau juga makan ne." Hankyung menengahi lalu mengambil satu pizza dan memakannya.

"Sudah jadi evil, sekarang jadi food monster begini. Benar-benar bukan Jaejoong, apa benar ini bawaan bayi?" gumam Heechul dalam hati.

Hankyung dan Heechul baru menghabiskan dua pizza, sebenarnya mereka masih lapar. Tapi karena pizzanya sudah dihabiskan oleh Jaejoong, membuat mereka harus sedikit menahan lapar.

Heechul menatap horor pada Jaejoong setelah mendengar Jaejoong bersendawa dengan cukup keras.

"Perutmu tidak sakit, saeng?" tanya Heechul khawatir yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

Heechul menatap Hankyung yang juga menatapnya. Hankyung tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Heechul.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini pasti bawaan bayi." Hibur Hankyung yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran Heechul.

"Eonnie,oppa. Aku tidur dulu ne. Hoahm.." Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar Hankyung lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus menitipkan Jaejoong padamu."

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ne, tapi jangan macam-macam pada dongsaengku." Ancam Heechul yang membuat Hankyung tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku lebih tertarik menyentuhmu daripada menyentuh Jaejoong." Goda Hankyung membuat Heechul sedikit merona.

"Ne, aku tahu aku lebih seksi daripada Jaejoong."

"Tentu saja." Ucap Hankyung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul.

Cupp..

Hankyung melumat bibir Heechul sekali, lalu menatap Heechul dalam.

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

Hankyung tersenyum lalu melumat bibir Heechul lagi dengan penuh perasaan. #plakk.

Suara dering ponsel Heechul membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya, Heechul mengusap bibir atasnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari ummanya.

"Yeoboseyo umma."

"Kau dimana? Apa masih diapartemen Hankyung?" tanya Jungsoo dari seberang.

"Ne umma. Wae?"

"Appamu sudah pulang, kau disuruh pulang sekarang. Apa makalahmu sudah selesai?"

"Ne, aku akan pulang sekarang. Makalahku sudah selesai, umma."

"Arra, sekarang kau pulang ne."

"Ne umma. Annyeong."

Pip..

"Siapa Chulie?"

"Umma, Hannie. Aku pulang dulu ne. Aku titip Jaejoong, tolong jaga dia. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku."

"Arra, apa perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku pulang dulu." Hankyung mengangguk lalu mencium kening Heechul lembut.

Hankyung mengantar Heechul sampai kepintu,lalu mencium kening Heechul lagi.

"Hati-hati ne. sampaikan salamku untuk Youngwoon ahjussi dan Jungsoo ahjumma."

Heechul mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Setelah Heechul sudah tidak terlihat, Hankyung masuk kedalam lalu masuk kekamarnya untuk mengambil selimut dan bantal.

"Yunnie..."

Hankyung mendongak melihat Jaejoong yang meracau memanggil nama Yunho yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bercerai tapi saat tidur memanggil nama Yunho." Gumam Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mengambil selimut dan bantal, Hankyung keluar dari kamar lalu meletakkan bantal disofa dan berbaring diatasnya sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

,

"Boo.." gumam Yunho sambil mengusap kasur yang biasanya ditiduri Jaejoong.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu."

Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan dan tak lama kemudian diapun terlelap.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

"Ngghh.." lenguh Yunho sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Boo.." gumamnya saat melihat disampingnya kosong. Biasanya disampingnya ada Jaejoong yang membangunkannya dan memberikan morning kiss.

Yunho menatap kasur disampingnya dengan tatapan sendu, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho segera memakai jas kerjanya kemudian memakai dasinya.

"Aishh.." keluh Yunho saat tidak bisa merapikan dasinya.

"Masa bodo denganmu. Membuatku repot saja."

Yunho memasukkan dasinya dengan kesal ketas kerjanya, lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas berangkat kekantornya.

,

"Hoahmm.. Jam berapa ini eoh?" gumam Jaejoong lemah sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Jaejoong bangun perlahan lalu memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar. Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Hankyung untuk mencuci muka.

Hankyung membuat roti panggang lalu mengolesinya dengan selai coklat dan strawberry.

"Membuat sarapan apa, oppa?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang membuat Hankyung terlonjak kaget.

"Jae, kau mengagetkanku. Hanya membuat roti panggang saja."

"Hehe..aku lapar, oppa." Jaejoong duduk dikursi dan menatap roti panggang didepannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ini, makanlah." Hankyung memberikan enam potong roti pada Jaejoong yang langsung dilahap Jaejoong dengan ganas.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Jae. Jika kurang akan kubuatkan lagi." Jaejoong mengangguk pada Hankyung dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

,

#Di Jung's Corp#

,

Yunho memasuki ruangannya lalu mengambil dasi yang ada ditas kerjanya. Setelah duduk Yunho mencoba memakai dasinya lagi.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk." Ucap Yunho masih tetap sambil memakai dasinya.

"Sajangnim, saya membawa proposal proyek café kita." Ucap Ahra setelah mendekat ke Yunho.

"Ne." jawab Yunho singkat yang masih tetap berusaha memakai dasinya.

"Aishh.." keluh Yunho yang membuat Ahra terkekeh.

"Eh?" kaget Yunho saat Ahra membungkuk didepannya dan memakaikan dasinya.

"Sudah rapi. Kenapa tidak meminta bantuanku, sajangnim?" tanya Ahra sedikit –sok- imut.

"Ne, gomawo." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Nanti kita ada rapat. Lalu kita harus survey ke café. Anda ingin ditemani saya atau Siwon-ssi?"

"Ditemani Siwon saja." Ucap Yunho dingin, sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Ahra karena yeoja ini yang membuat Jaejoong tak ada disisinya.

"Baik sajangnim."

"Letakkan proposalnya dimejaku. Kau boleh keluar dan kerjakan pekerjaanmu yang lain."

"Baik sajangnim." Jawab Ahra ceria karena berhasil menyentuh Yunho meski hanya untuk memasangkan dasinya.

Setelah Ahra keluar dari ruangannya, Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong lagi.

"Aishh.." keluh Yunho karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak mengangkat telponnya.

,

#Sore Hari#

,

"Sungie, ppali. Aku sudah menghubungi Yunho, dia sudah pulang sore ini. Kajja." Wookie menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Cklek..

"Sebentar Wookie. Ini masih pukul lima, kenapa kau sudah ribut?" protes Yesung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kau itu sudah mandi selama tiga jam." Keluh Wookie lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya,iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung sudah berpakaian rapi dan bergegas menuju apartemen Yunho bersama Wookie.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung dan Wookie sampai diapartemen Yunho. Memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang membawanya ketempat Yunho.

Tok..tok..

Wookie mengetuk pintu apartemen Yunho setelah mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu apartemen Yunho.

Cklek..

"U..umma."

"Annyeong chagi." Sapa Wookie.

"A..Annyeong appa." Sapa Yunho gugup yang membuat Yesung mengernyit heran.

"Silahkan masuk."

Yesung dan Wookie masuk kedalam dan kagum melihat kerapian apartemen Yunho.

"Dimana Jaejoong? Umma membawa kue untuknya." Ucap Wookie sambil meletakkan kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau kenapa gugup seperti itu?" tanya Yesung heran.

"A..ani."

"Mana Jaejoong?" kejar Yesung.

"Jaejoong..tidak ada dirumah."

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung dan Wookie bersamaan.

"Dia kerumah orang tuanya?"

"Aniya umma."

"Lalu?" tambah Yesung.

"Mo..mollayo." jawab Yunho lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Istrimu keluar tapi kau tidak tahu dia keluar kemana."

"Bukan begitu umma, aku…"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jaejoong?" tebak Yesung dengan menatap Yunho tajam.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jaejoong?" Ulang Yesung.

"N..ne." jawab Yunho tampak sedih.

"Aigoo..apa yang terjadi eoh?" geram Yesung.

"Jaejoong salah paham padaku, appa. Dia melihatku bersama dengan Ahra." Jelas Yunho dengan lesu.

Pletak.

"Umma, kenapa memukulku eoh?" protes Yunho pada Wookie.

"Kau ini keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya kau selingkuh." Wookie yang belum puas hanya memukul Yunho lalu menjewer telinganya cukup keras.

"Umma, appo." Keluh Yunho kesakitan yang membuat Yesung menghela nafas panjang melihat istri dan anaknya.

"Lepas umma. Appo, aishh.." Yunho menggenggam tangan Wookie berusaha melepaskan tangan Wookie dari telinganya.

"Sakit kan? Hati Jaejoong lebih sakit dari ini kau tahu." Wookie semakin mengencangkan jewerannya.

"Appo umma. Lepas, kau mau membuat telingaku melar eoh."

"Tidak akan. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Umma.." rajuk Yunho.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Lepaskan jeweranmu, apa kau mau telinga anakmu yang pabo ini menjadi melar." Lerai Yesung sambil melepaskan tangan Wookie dari telinga Yunho.

"Tapi oppa.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau jelaskan pada kami Yunho. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yunho menatap appanya sambil mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

"Ahra hampir jatuh, kalau aku tidak menahannya bisa-bisa dia jatuh menimpaku. Aku menahan Ahra dan terlihat seperti memeluknya, lalu Jaejoong datang kemudian keluar dari ruanganku sambil menangis."

"Aigoo..salah paham eoh." Yunho mengangguk untuk menjawab Wookie.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah appa. Tapi tidak satupun panggilanku yang diangkatnya."

"Kalau begitu kita kerumah Youngwoon sekarang."

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho dan Wookie bersamaan sambil menatap Yesung.

"Siapa tahu Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya dan melarang keluarganya untuk menghubungimu." Jelas Yesung.

"Bisa jadi. Ya sudah, kita kerumah Jaejoong saja." Ajak Wookie.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin, umma."

"Jangan banyak alasan, Yunho. Kau takut dengan Youngwoon kan?" tebak Yesung sambil memicingkan matanya.

"A..aniya." kilah Yunho.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau takutkan. Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Yesung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan istri dan anaknya.

"Kajja chagi." Wookie berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Yunho.

Yunho ikut masuk kemobil Yesung dan duduk dikursi belakang. Selama diperjalanan Yunho terdiam sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sejujurnya Yunho bedebar-debar, sedikit ngeri bagaimana reaksi Youngwoon nanti.

,

#Di rumah Kim#

,

"Chulie, ujian skripsimu jadi besok?" tanya Youngwoon saat melihat Heechul yang sibuk dengan bajunya.

"Ne appa. Besok aku ujian dan hasilnya akan langsung keluar."

"Arra, aku doakan semoga ujianmu lancar dan kau lulus dengan nilai baik."

"Gomawo appa." Ucap Heechul tersenyum pada Youngwoon lalu berkutat kembali pada bajunya.

Ting..tong..

"Biar appa saja yang buka. Kau lanjutkan saja mengerjakan bajumu."

Youngwoon bangkit dari duduknya lalu membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Yesung-ah."

"Annyeong Youngwoon-ah."

"Annyeong oppa."

"Annyeong Wookie, Yunho-ah. Masuklah." Youngwoon membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Yunho, Yesung, dan Wookie berjalan menuju ruang tengah, disana terlihat Jungsoo yang baru dari dapur dan Heechul yang sibuk mengerjakan bajunya.

"Yesung-ah, Wookie-ah, Yunho-ah." Sapa Jungsoo lembut.

"Annyeong umma." Sapa Yunho lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku senang kalian main kesini bersama-sama seperti ini." Ucap Youngwoon sambil tersenyum setelah besan dan menantunya duduk.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Jungsoo yang membuat Yunho dan Heechul menahan nafasnya.

"Memangnya Jaejoong tidak ada disini?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Mwo?" tanya Jungsoo heran.

"Jelaskan Yunho-ah." Perintah Yesung.

"Begini appa umma, Jaejoong tidak pulang sejak kemarin." ucap Yunho berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa reaksi racoon raksasa ini. Meski harus babak belur, aku akan menerimanya." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"MWO?!" tanya Jungsoo dan Youngwoon bersamaan.

Grep..

"APA MAKSUDMU EOH? KENAPA JAEJOONG BISA KABUR?" tanya Youngwoon emosi sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yunho.

"Kanginie." Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha melerai Youngwoon.

"Ottokhae? Aku tidak mau melihat appa memukul orang lagi. Apa aku harus menghubungi Jaejoong ya." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

"Beri kesempatan Yunho untuk menjelaskannya Youngwoon-ah." Lerai Yesung yang membuat Youngwoon melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Chulie, hubungi Jaejoong sekarang. Suruh dia untuk datang kemari." Suruh Youngwoon dengan wajah dingin.

"Ne appa."

Heechul langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja lalu menjauh dari semua orang.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Hankyung dari seberang.

"Hannie, bisa kau antar Jaejoong pulang. Appa menyuruh Jaejoong pulang."

"Ahjussi sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong kabur?"

"Ne, Yunho dan orang tuanya datang kerumah dan Yunho bilang kalau Jaejoong tidak pulang sejak kemarin."

"Aigoo..sepertinya Yunho-ssi benar-benar mau cari mati eoh." Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan keberanian Yunho.

"Sepertinya begitu, cepat kau antar Jaejoong pulang ne. Aku tunggu."

"Arra, aku akan mengantar Jaejoong pulang."

"Hati-hati ne."

"Ne Chulie."

Pip..

Heechul berbalik kembali keruang tengah setelah mematikan telponnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Jaejoong mau pulang?" tanya Jungsoo khawatir.

"Ne umma. Dia bilang akan pulang." Ucap Heechul yang membuat Yunho tersenyum miris.

,

"Mwo? Pulang?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Ne, eonnimu menyuruhmu pulang. Aku tidak tahu ada apa." Bohong Hankyung karena dia tahu kalau Hankyung mengatakan ada Yunho dirumahnya, Jaejoong pasti tidak mau pulang.

"Arra, aku juga merindukan rumah." Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu Hankyung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan keluar dari apartemennya lalu bergegas menuju rumah Jaejoong.

,

"Jadi begitu." Gumam Youngwoon setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho.

"Mianhae appa, saya yang salah." Sesal Yunho.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jaejoong sedang hamil,perasaan wanita hamil memang sangat sensitif." Terang Jungsoo

Ting..tong..

"Biar aku saja yang buka, siapa tahu itu Jaejoong." Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu.

"Umma." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Jungsoo yang membuat Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Apa kabarmu, chagi?" tanya Jungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Baik umma."

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Hankyung ramah.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengantar Jaejoong pulang, Hankyung-ah?" tanya Jungsoo heran.

"Sa..saya tidak sengaja bertemu Jaejoong dijalan ahjumma." Bohong Hankyung yang membuat Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

"Arra, masuklah." Ajak Jungsoo.

Jaejoong tersenyum karena dia sangat merindukan keadaan rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar saat dia melihat Yunho.

"Jaejoongie." Panggil Yunho sambil bangkit berdiri dan akan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jangan mendekat." Cegah Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho berhenti didepannya.

"Boo.."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Boo."

"Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasan apapun darimu, Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

"Joongie, dengarkan penjelasan Yunho dulu." Hibur Jungsoo.

"Aniya umma. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darinya. Sekarang kau pulang, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mundur dua langkah kebelakang.

"Jebal Boo. Aku merindukanmu dan uri aegya."

"Dia bukan anakmu. Dia adalah anakku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Boo." Ucap Yunho memelas.

"Aku membencimu. Kau tega berselingkuh dibelakangku." Semua yang ada disana terdiam saat melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Ucap Jaejoong mantap.

"Mwo?" tanya semua yang ada disana kecuali Yunho.

"Boo.."

T.B.C

Gak tau napa pas abis selese ujian, semua ide lanjutan sequel ini ilang gitu aja. Hasilnya ya jadi kayak gini. Mian ne kalo mengecewakan. T_T

,

**IchankYunJae**

100 buat chingu. Hoho. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Riska0122**

Gak dihajar kok. Aku juga gak tega appaku yg ganteng tu jadi babak belur. #dicium appa#ditendang umma. Ni dah update. Mian gak bisa asap. Gomawo dah review.

**Gery miku**

Mian gak bisa update kilat. Pasti happy end chingu. Gomawo dah review.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Haha. Mian kalo kependekan. Makasih chingu. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Enno KimLee**

Iya donk, aku bikin si racoon gak terlalu sadis. Kasian ma appaku. Gomawo ma usulnya tapi mian gak sepenuhnya usul kamu aku terima #plakk# gomawo ne dah review. Mian gak bisa update cepet.

**Rara**

Si nenek sihir emang nyebelin #ditabok ahra#. Gomawo dah review.

**KimShippo**

Mereka pasti nikah kok. Tapi sabar dulu, soalnya belum waktunya. Hoho. Kamu login donk saeng. Masa' kagak pernah login? #plakk# gomawo ne doanya. ^_^

**Han Neul Ra**

Hanchul pasti nikah, tapi gak sekarang. Hoho. Iya, aku bikin si raccoon gak sadis banget di fic yang ni. Mian gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo dah rev chingu.

**Park ha mi**

Betul,betul,betul #upin ipin mode on# hanya changminie yang pantes jadi anak yunjae. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**choLee Ayra'ledfu**

ya ampun chingu, namamu kok susah banget ya. Mpe ngecek 3x aku pas ngetik nama kamu. Hoho. Appa kan baik hati n tidak sombong makanya nolongin tu nenek sihir #plakk# gomawo dah review.

**Xxruuxx**

Appa berusaha buat sabar ni. ^_^ gomawo ne dah rev.

**Yunjae always**

Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah rev. ^_^

**Kyu501lover**

100 buat chingu. Hoho. Jangan-janganmu jadi kenyataan chingu. Alhamdulillah ya. #ditendang YJS# gomawo buat doanya n revnya ne.

**Chaeyeon44**

Appa kan hatinya baik jadi nolongin #ditampar umma#. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah rev.

**Desroschan**

Iya nih. Siaga buat appa. Gomawo dah rev chingu.

**Uchihaputry**

Kayaknya sih pake yang ni chingu. Jinjja? Aku malah ngerasa gak da unsur humornya sama sekali loh. Hoho. Oke, insya Allah kalo ada ide aku bikin. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**WookppaWife**

Haha. Aku juga suka yang panjang #plakk#. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Aniimin**

Kayaknya si gitu chingu. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Ryani**

Ni dah lanjut chingu. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Evil Thieves**

Kau tau chingu? Komenmu sedikit tapi nyesek didada #plakk# hoho. Ni dah da hanchulnya. Mian kalo ngecewain. Gomawo dah rev.

**Aku suka ff**

Ni dah lanjut, gomawo ne dah rev.

**Haiiro-Sora**

Setuju. Hoho. Gomawo chingu dah rev.

**Jung hana cassie**

Iya ni, appa musti ekstra sabar. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Nina317Elf**

Mian gak bias update cpet. Moga chap ni gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Cherrizka980826**

Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Tha626**

Iya ni, perusak rumah tangga orang aja tu nenek sihir #plakk#. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Anjulia**

Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. kan dah aku kasih saeng. Lupa ya? Hoho. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Kucing liar**

Iya, Alhamdulillah ya. #plakk#. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Jung JiHee**

Ni dah update. Moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Meirah.1111**

Gak ada cloningnya chingu. Yunho hanya 1 dan itu hanya u/ jaejoong #ketawa evil#. Jinjja? Judulnya apa chingu? gomawo ne dah rev.

,

Oya, aku juga baru nyadar kalo ternyata banyak banget silent reader. Aku sih gak masalah, tapi tolong ya? Kalo dah tergerak hatinya buat rev segera langsung rev. kotak rev akan selalu terbuka buat kalian. ^_^

,

Review pliss….


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Youngwoon merestui Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua telah menikah dengan saat yang tak terduga. Bagimanakah kehidupan mereka saat menikah?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Minho oppa selamanya milik Taeminnie. Tapi baru-baru ini Taeminnie mengakui kalau Minho oppa mutlak milik Julie. #ditendang Shawol.

Warning : Genderswitch, akan ada typo yang berkeliaran (?).

,

,

,

"Jo..Joongie, jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Aniya umma. Pokoknya aku ingin cerai, cerai, cerai, cerai." Celoteh Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Boo." Panggil Yunho lemas.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan itu lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Boo. Jebal."

"Aniya, POKOKNYA AKU MINTA CERAI JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong menggema diruang tengah.

Bruukk..

"Hiks..hiks.." semua yang ada disana melotot tak percaya melihat Yunho duduk bersimpuh didepan Jaejoong dan menangis.

"Yunho-ah.." gumam Wookie merasa iba pada putranya.

"Hiks..Mianhae.."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah Yunho mengucapkan maaf, menahan rasa sakit diperutnya yang membuatnya sedikit meremas perutnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku..hiks..berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak berselingkuh. Hiks..aku hanya menahannya agar dia tidak terjatuh menimpaku. Sungguh hanya itu, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Sungguh..hiks.." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah banjir dengan air mata.

"Yunho-ah." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Yunho.

Yesung berjongkok disamping Yunho dan mengusap lembut bahu Yunho yang tampak bergetar. Yesung menatap iba pada putra sulungnya, dia mendongak menatap Jaejoong dan sedikit terkejut saat dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong sangat pucat sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Joongie-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung lalu menghampiri Jaejoong diikuti oleh Jungsoo.

"Joongie.." panggil Jungsoo.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Kemudian semua terlihat gelap dan Jaejoong jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung Jungsoo ada dibelakangnya, jadi Jaejoong tidak sampai jatuh karena Jungsoo menahan punggung Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie!" Youngwoon bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Jungsoo yang memangku kepala Jaejoong.

"Kenapa jadi begini eoh?" gumam Hankyung lalu Heechul menarik tangannya untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boojae." Yunho menghampiri istrinya yang pucat dan menatap Youngwoon dan Jungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jebal appa, umma. Percaya padaku, aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak berselingkuh."

Youngwoon menghela nafas melihat Yunho kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa, tapi untuk saat ini biarkan Jaejoong berada disini."

"Mwo?"

"Ini untuk kebaikan Jaejoong juga, Yunho-ah. Beri kami waktu untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong."

"Apa appa benar-benar tidak percaya padaku? Aku berani bersumpah appa kalau aku tidak selingkuh. Apa perlu aku menghadapkan Ahra pada appa dan umma dan bila perlu pada Heechul noona juga? Aku bersedia melakukannya appa."

Jungsoo menatap Yunho iba, sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Yunho membuat Jaejoong seperti ini apalagi dia sedang hamil.

Youngwoon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho, lalu menggendong Jaejoong dengan brydal style.

"Buktikan agar aku bisa lebih mempercayai ucapanmu." Jawab Youngwoon lalu berbalik menuju kamar Jaejoong –dulu sebelum menikah-.

"Aku akan membuktikannya appa." Ucap Yunho dengan lantangnya membuat Youngwoon mengangguk tanpa menatap Yunho (?).

"Sabar chagi." Hibur Wookie sambil mengusap rambut Yunho.

"Umma percaya padaku kan?"

"Tentu, aku percaya karena kau anakku. Ya kan, Sungie?"

"Ne, tapi benar yang dikatakan Youngwoon. Dengan kau memberikan bukti, semuanya akan lebih meyakinkan terutama bagi Jaejoong. Bukan begitu, Jungsoo-ah?" Yesung menoleh pada Jungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Sekarang kau pulang saja, Yunho-ah. Biarkan Jaejoong berada disini untuk sementara ne."

Yunho mengangguk lemas lalu menghampiri Jungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Aku tahu umma kecewa padaku, tapi percaya padaku umma kalau ini semua hanya salah paham." Jungsoo tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung Yunho.

"Ne, aku ingin memberimu kesempatan. Buktikan pada kami, kalau kau benar-benar layak untuk Jaejoong sehingga kami tidak akan ragu untuk melepas Jaejoong lagi."

"Gomawo umma." Yunho melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Heechul.

"Jaga istriku ya, noona."

Heechul tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Yunho tajam tapi hanya dibalas Yunho dengan senyuman.

"Kami pamit dulu ne." pamit Yesung pada Jungsoo.

"Ne, maafkan sikap Jaejoong. Mungkin kalian ada perasaan kesal padanya."

"Tidak eon. Justru kami kesalnya pada Yunho, bisa-bisanya dia membuat uri Joongie seperti ini. Kalau Joongie kenapa-napa, eonnie langsung beritahu aku ne." ucap Wookie lalu menatap Yunho tajam.

"Mianhae." Gumam Yunho lemas, benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Arra, kami pulang dulu. Annyeong." Jungsoo mengantar kepulangan besan dan menantunya sampai depan pintu. Setelah Yesung, Wookie, dan Yunho sudah pergi Jungsoo kembali keruang tengah dan mendapati Heechul berdiri dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa umma harus bicara seperti itu pada Yunho? Aku yakin Yunho tidak berbohong."

"Aku sedikit mempercayainya, apa salahnya aku minta Yunho juga membuktikan ucapannya?"

"Umma tidak kasihan pada Yunho? Sekarang coba umma pikirkan, kalau memang Yunho hanya main-main dengan Jaejoong, buat apa dia dulu menantang appa untuk membatalkan perjodohan kami dan meminta appa untuk merestuinya dengan Jaejoong? Aku yakin Yunho pasti tahu sifat appa dari Yesung ahjussi." Ucap Heechul sedikit emosi.

"Chulie, tenanglah." Hibur Hankyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Heechul.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja, Hannie. Apa kau tidak kasihan juga pada Yunho? Kau tidak ingat perjuanganmu dengan Yunho untuk membatalkan perjodohanku dengannya?" tanya Heechul dengan menatap Hankyung tajam.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Awalnya aku percaya pada Jaejoong kalau Yunho mungkin selingkuh dengan yeoja lain. Tapi setelah mengingat ucapannya dan bagaimana dia mencoba mempertahankan cintanya dengan Jaejoong membuatku yakin kalau Yunho tidak berbohong." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kalian jadi berdebat begini." Lerai Youngwoon tiba-tiba.

"Apa Joongie belum sadar?" tanya Jungsoo tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Youngwoon.

"Ne, biarkan saja dia istirahat."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang ahjussi, ahjumma."

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Hankyung-ah?"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan, ahjumma. Tapi besok saya akan kemari lagi." Jelas Hankyung pada Jungsoo.

"Arra, hati-hati dijalan ne." ucap Youngwoon.

"Ne appa, gomawoyo. Annyeong." Hankyung membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu Heechul mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Hati-hati dijalan ne."

Hankyung mengangguk lalu memeluk Heechul, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian mencium bibir pulm Heechul.

"Sampai bertemu besok."

"Ne, hati-hati." Hankyung mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Setelah mobil Hankyung sudah tidak terlihat, Heechul masuk dan langsung masuk kekamar Jaejoong.

"Chulie, kenapa tidak masuk kekamarmu sendiri?" tanya Jungsoo heran.

"Malam ini aku mau tidur dengan Joongie, umma. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Jangan sekarang, biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Cegah Youngwoon.

"Ne appa, aku juga tidak tega membangunkan Joongie. Jika sudah bangun nanti baru aku akan mengajaknya bicara."

Setelah Youngwoon dan Jungsoo mengangguk, Heechul masuk kekamar Jaejoong dan mendekat kekasur queen sizenya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi keras kepala begini, saeng?" tanya Heechul setelah duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Ini bawaan dari bayi atau memang begini sifat aslimu?" Heechul mengusap rambut lurus Jaejoong lalu turun keperut ratanya.

"Ahjumma tahu kau sangat menyayangi appamu. Bantu ahjumma meyakinkan umma agar mau kembali pada appa ne." Heechul tersenyum sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong.

Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Yunho. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali pada Yunho." Ucap Heechul lalu memejamkan matanya.

,

"Kenapa tidak tidur, chagi?" tanya Wookie yang masih melihat Yunho duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, padahal keluarga Jung sudah sampai dirumah dua jam yang lalu. Wookie meminta Yunho untuk tidur dirumah agar bisa menenangkan Yunho.

"Aku belum mengantuk, umma."

"Kau masih memikirkan Jaejoong ya." Tebak Wookie lalu duduk disamping Yunho.

"Ne." jawab Yunho dengan lemas.

"Umma mengerti perasaanmu, kita percayakan saja pada mertuamu." Saran Wookie lalu mengelus rambut coklat Yunho dengan sayang.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Wookie dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku takut kehilangan Jaejoong, umma." Ucap Yunho pelan.

"Aku tahu, chagi. Makanya buktikan pada mertua dan istrimu kalau kau benar-benar tidak selingkuh." Wookie mencium puncak kepala Yunho lembut.

"Ne, aku akan meminta Ahra untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Youngwoon appa. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan pada semua orang dikantor kalau aku sudah menikah supaya nenek sihir itu juga tidak mendekatiku terus." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Wookie terkekeh geli.

"Sepertinya secara tidak langsung umma juga bersalah karena merahasiakan pernikahanmu dari orang-orang kantor. Tapi Siwon sudah tahu kan?"

"Ne, hanya Siwon yang tahu." Jawab Yunho semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher sang umma.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja sekali malam ini?"

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan."

"Haha..sebentar lagi kau akan jadi appa. Tak kusangka kau bisa menghamili Jaejoong hanya dengan satu kali hubungan." Goda Wookie yang membuat Yunho terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya.

"Aku memang namja yang hebat." Wookie memukul pelan kepala Yunho yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Sudah sana tidur. Besok kau harus kekantor kan."

"Ne umma. Aku tidur dulu ne." Yunho mencium pipi Wookie lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Semoga Jaejoong mau kembali pada Yunho." Gumam Wookie setelah Yunho masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

"Aku berangkat dulu appa, umma." Pamit Yunho pada orang tuanya setelah mencomot sebuah sandwich.

"Kenapa buru-buru eoh? Ini masih cukup pagi, sarapanlah dulu, Yunho-ah."

"Aniya appa, aku ada meeting pagi ini. Aku tidak mau terlambat. Aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeong."

"Hati-hati chagi."

"Ne umma." Jawab Yunho sedikit berteriak karena dia sudah hampir sampai dipintu depan.

,

#Dirumah Kim#

,

"Eeuumm.." Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya.

"Ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang, mau sampai kapan kau tidur eoh." Panggil Heechul sambil menepuk pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Eonnie.."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baik?" tanya Heechul lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Ne, kemarin aku kenapa, eon?" Jaejoong pelan-pelan bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kemarin kau bertengkar dengan Yunho lalu kau pingsan."

Deg…

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Lalu bayangan Yunho yang memeluk seorang yeoja kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kau yakin ingin bercerai dengan Yunho?"

"Aku yakin." Jawab Jaejoong dengan masih menundukkan kepala.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar mengakhiri pernikahanmu begitu saja? Yunho sangat mencintaimu, kau juga sangat mencintainya kan?"

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, eon."

"Kenpa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Dia selingkuh dibelakangku." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit emosi lalu mendongak menatap Heechul.

"Apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau kira, saeng."

"Kenapa eonnie membelanya? Apa eonnie mencintai Yunho?"

"Kenapa kau jadi menuduhku begitu." Heechul mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Eonnie mengaku saja."

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yunho. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku tidak mau kau bercerai, aku kasihan pada anakmu yang jika lahir nanti tidak ada seorang ayah."

"Aku bisa menikah lagi."

"Kau pikir mudah menikah lagi, lagipula sekarang coba kau ingat-ingat bagaimana Yunho berusaha membatalkan perjodohan kami untuk bisa bersamamu. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau dulu aku dan Yunho sempat dijodohkan dan hampir menikah?" jelas Heechul yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa ya? Astaga saeng, bagaimana kau bisa melupakan itu."

Jaejoong menudukkan kepalanya lagi dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak mungkin dia tidak ingat bagaimana Yunho mengatakan pada appanya bahwa dia mencintai Jaejoong, padahal Yunho sudah mengetahui karakter Youngwoon yang keras kepala dan mudah melakukan kekerasan.

"A..aku ingat, eon."

"Apa sekarang kau masih meragukan Yunho? Jika memang Yunho tidak serius mencintaimu untuk apa dia berusaha membatalkan perjodohan kami?" tambah Heechul lagi yang membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ta..tapi yeoja itu.."

"Aku yakin itu hanya salah paham saja. Yunho sudah memberitahu alasannya memeluk yeoja itu kan." Jaejoong mengangguk untuk jawaban Heechul.

"Cari kebenarannya dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan sesuatu. Mungkin saja yeoja itu suka pada Yunho dan sengaja terjatuh agar Yunho menahannya."

"Mwo?" Heechul mengangguk.

"Yunho itu tampan, meski berat untuk mengakuinya. Harus aku akui kalau Yunho memang tampan, dan aku sangat yakin banyak yeoja yang menyukainya. Termasuk yeoja yang kau bilang sekretarisnya itu."

"Eonnie benar." Gumam Jaejoong sambil reflek mengusap perutnya.

"Ne, kalau kau meminta cerai maka secara tidak langsung kau mengaku kalah pada yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai Yunho."

"Mwo? Kalah?"

"Ne. Aku yakin kecantikan yeoja-yeoja itu tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu, jadi kau jangan kalah dan tertipu dengan cara murahan mereka. Jika tertipu sama saja kau mengaku kalah dan yeoja-yeoja itu akan tersenyum merendahkanmu dan juga tersenyum bangga karena memiliki Jung Yunho. Kau mau diremehkan begitu?" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak mau. Enak saja, aku lebih baik dari mereka. Aku akn menemui Yunho oppa sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagus, temui dia sekarang. Dan jaga Yunho, agar kau tidak diremehkan oleh mereka."

"Ne, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya, eon." Jaejoong langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Great. Kau hebat Kim Heechul. Dan kau punya hutang padaku Jung Yunho pabo." Ucap Heechul lalu menyeringai licik. #plakk.

Kemudian Heechul keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan menunggu Jaejoong dimeja makan, karena appa dan ummanya sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu. Appanya sudah berangkat kekantor sedangkan ummanya kesupermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakaian rapi.

"Apa mau aku antar?" tanya Heechul saat Jaejoong memakan roti selainya.

"Tidak perlu eon. Aku naik taksi saja." Jawab Jaejoong setelah menelan rotinya.

"Kau yakin?'

"Ne, lagipula eonnie besok kan sudah ujian. Lebih baik eonnie siap-siap untuk ujian besok." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Arra, hati-hati."

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu eon." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya lalu mencium pipi Heechul cepat.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Aku tidak mau keduluan dengan para yeoja jelek itu. Sampaikan pada umma kalau aku kekantor Yunho ne."

"Haha..akan aku sampaikan. Hati-hati saeng." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu setengah berlari menuju pintu utama.

Jaejoong menunggu digerbang depan rumahnya untuk menunggu taksi yang tadi sudah ditelponnya. Setelah taksi itu berhenti tepat didepan Jaejoong, dia langsung masuk lalu taksi itu membawanya menuju kantor suaminya.

,

Yunho berjalan dengan Ahra disampingnya setelah keluar dari ruang meeting. Memeriksa lembar demi lembar hasil meeting yang sudah disusun oleh Ahra. Lalu kegiatannya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering nyaring.

"Yeoboseyo appa." Sapa Yunho setelah mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan janjimu kemarin?" tanya Youngwoon dari seberang.

"Ne appa, akan saya buktikan. Jam berapa anda ada waktu luang?"

"Aku yang akan kekantormu." Jawab Youngwoon cepat.

"Ne?"

"Aku yang akan kekantormu. Tapi aku tidak tahu jam berapa aku kesana, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Aniya appa, hari ini saya tidak terlalu sibuk. Hanya ada meeting dengan klien dari perusahaan rekan bisnis appa saja."

"Arra, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Annyeong"

"Ne appa." Yunho memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celananya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho saat Ahra tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Aniya sajangnim." Jawab Ahra sedikit merona karena masih ingat dengan kejadian dia menimpa Yunho dan Yunho memeluknya.

"Kajja kita keruanganku." Ajak Yunho dingin.

Greepp..

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit tidak sabar karena Ahra menahan lengan kekarnya.

"Saya kan sudah bilang pada sajangnim, kalau anda tidak bisa memakai dasi anda bisa memanggil saya." Jawab Ahra sambil dengan cekatan memakaikan dasi Yunho.

"Sudah, tidak perlu kau rapikan." Cegah Yunho sambil menahan tangan Ahra.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari lift, dia terkejut karena saat menoleh dia melihat suaminya sedang didekati yeoja yang kemarin dia lihat diruangan Yunho.

"Mau apa lagi yeoja centil itu? Sok memakaikan dasi Yunho, dia tidak bisa lihat apa kalau Yunho tidak mau dia memasangkan dasinya." Gerutu Jaejoong sebal.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan Ahra, dia semakin panas saat melihat Ahra yang malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho.

"Kyaa…" teriak Ahra saat dengan cepat Jaejoong menjambak rambut panjang Ahra dari belakang.

"Jae..Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho sedikit shock melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Dasar yeoja centil, jadi kau yang merayu Yunho oppa ya." Ahra meringis kesakitan karena Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Le..lepas.." Ahra menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang menjambaknya.

"Tidak akan. Kau sudah merayu suamiku. Gara-gara kau aku hampir minta cerai dari Yunho oppa."

"Mwo? Su..suami? Yunho oppa belum menikah pabo. Kau jangan mengaku-ngaku." Kesal Ahra lalu melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan dia berhasil.

"Enak saja. Aku ini istrinya." Ucap Jaejoong lalu menampar Ahra dengan tasnya.

"Mwo? Jangan mengaku-ngaku, sudah pasti aku yang akan menjadi nyonya Jung. Bocah sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi istri Yunho oppa." Ahra balik menampar Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong makin kesal terutama Ahra yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak pantas untuk Yunho.

"Dasar nenek sihir! Kuhabisi kau." Jaejoong menjambak rambut Ahra lagi dengan cukup kuat, Ahrapun membalas dengan menjambak rambut Jaejoong. Sehingga terjadilah jambak-menjambak antara Jaejoong dan Ahra.

Yunho yang sadar dari keterkejutan karena kehadiran Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba, langsung maju untuk melerai istri dan sekretarisnya.

"Boo, sudah.." lerai Yunho yang menerobos ketengah-tengah Jaejoong dan Ahra dengan posisi Yunho berada didepan Jaejoong.

"Minggir Yunnie, dia sudah menghinaku. Dan dia juga sudah merayumu." Jaejoong berusaha meraih wajah dan rambut Ahra karena terhalang Yunho yang ada didepannya.

"Yunnie? Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau memanggil Yunho oppa dengan panggilan semanis itu. Kau mau mati ya." Ahra makin geram dan menarik tangan Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Ahra-ah hentikan." Tegur Yunho sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak akan sajangnim. Dia sudah keterlaluan, akan kucakar wajahnya."

"Kau yang akan aku cakar." Jaejoong balik menarik tangan Ahra lalu menancapkan kukunya yang lumayan panjang pada tangan Ahra.

"Ya! Kalian berdua hentikan." Yunho sedikit kewalahan menghentikan istri dan sekretarisnya.

Karena mendengar suara yang ribut, banyak karyawan yang keluar dari ruangannya dan terkejut saat melihat atasannya yang berusaha menghentikan perkelahian antara seorang yeoja cantik dan Go Ahra.

"Sajangnim.." panggil Siwon yang membuat Yunho menoleh.

"Siwon-ah, cepat tolong aku." Suruh Yunho tegas dan Siwon mengangguk lalu menghampiri Ahra.

"Aargh..lepaskan aku Siwon-ssi. Akan kuhabisi yeoja ini." Protes Ahra karena Siwon menjauhkannya dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku, Yunnie. Akan aku habisi yeoja centil itu." Siwon mendongak saat Jaejoong menggeliat (?) dipelukan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong." Gumam Siwon, dia tahu Jaejoong karena Yunho sempat memberitahu foto Jaejoong dari ponselnya.

"Siwon-ssi lepaskan aku."

"Sudah Ahra-ah. Kau mau dipecat Yunho sajangnim eoh."

"Lepaskan aku…" Ahra masih protes pada Siwon yang membuat Siwon sedikit emosi.

"Yeoja itu adalah istri Yunho sajangnim." Ucap Siwon yang membuat Ahra terdiam.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda Siwon-ssi. Yunho oppa kan belum menikah?" tanya Ahra lalu menoleh kebelakang menghadap Siwon.

"Dia sudah menikah tapi secara diam-diam. Tapi mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan menggelar resepsi pernikahannya. Sajangnim memang sengaja merahasiakan pernikahannya dari orang-orang kantor." Jelas Siwon yang membuat Ahra melotot.

"Sudah hentikan, Boo. Kau sedang hamil, aku tidak mau kau dan uri aegya terluka. Kita keruanganku sekarang ne." ajak Yunho lalu sedikit memaksa Jaejoong meninggalkan kerumunan dengan masih memeluk Jaejoong.

Bruukk..

Ahra mendudukkan dirinya dengan lemas saat Yunho sendiri mengatakan tentang kehamilan yeoja itu. Berarti Siwon tidak berbohong tentang pernikahan Yunho kan.

"Hiks…hiks…" Ahra menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan menangis yang membuat Siwon iba.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Hibur Siwon setelah berjongkok menghadap Ahra dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Sudah lepaskan aku." Ucap Jaejoong kasar setelah masuk keruangan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku kemari untuk menghajar yeoja centil itu." Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong terdiam lalu menatap Yunho, lalu tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendekat dan mencium cepat bibir Yunho.

"Mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yunho erat. Tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau dia masih sangat mencintai suaminya. Yunho tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak salah, Boo. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku ne."

"Kau tidak salah Yun, aku yang salah. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri kalau yeoja centil itu yang berusaha mendekatimu. Mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Arra, mulai sekarang kau harus selalu percaya padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan selamanya akan begitu." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Yunho lagi.

Yunho tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, lalu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedikit terkejut karena Jaejoong sangat bernafsu kali ini. Yunho yang merasa namja sejati tidak mau jika Jaejoong yang menguasai (?) ciuman mereka, maka dengan kemesuman yang meningkat tiba-tiba, Yunho memeluk tengkuk dan pinggang Jaejoong semakin mendekat ketubuhnya dan membuatnya kembali menguasai (?) ciuman panas mereka.

,

Heechul sedang merapikan bajunya untuk ujiannya besok. Jungsoo membawa kue kering dari dapur lalu duduk disamping Heechul.

"Serius sekali." Celetuk Jungsoo yang membuat Heechul menoleh.

"Ya iyalah umma. Kalau aku tidak lulus bagaimana."

"Kau ini. Besok ujianmu jam berapa?"

"Jam 10. Kalau umma tidak sibuk, umma datang kekampus ya."

"Umma pasti datang, tapi sendiri. Appamu sepertinya ada meeting lagi dengan klien dari Jepang."

"Arra. Umma saja sudah cukup." Heechul melanjutkan merapikan bajunya sampai dering ponselnya menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Yeoboseyo Hannie."

"Sedang apa, Chulie?" tanya Hankyung dari seberang.

"Sedang merapikan bajuku. Kau sendiri?"

"Sedang dikantor. Besok ujianmu jam berapa?"

"Jam 10. Apa kau akan menemaniku?" tanya Heechul lalu meletakkan bajunya dimeja.

"Ne, besok aku tidak terlalu sibuk. Aku jemput jam 9 ne."

"Ne, umma juga ikut kok."

"Arra, ya sudah kalau begitu. Annyeong Chulie. Saranghae."

"Ne, nado saranghae."

Heechul meletakkan ponselnya setelah Hankyung memutuskan telpon.

"Besok Hankyung juga ikut, umma. Jadi umma tidak kesepian saat aku sidang."

"Ne, aku senang kalau Hankyung ikut." Jawab Jungsoo lalu tersenyum manis pada Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mengambil bajunya dan merapikannya lagi.

,

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya lapar, tapi makannya nanti saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menoleh kebelakang kearah Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" tanya Yunho heran yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aniya, nanti kita bertemu yeoja centil itu lagi. Dia pasti akan merayumu lagi." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Cemburu eoh?" goda Yunho.

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Arra, kita makan siangnya diluar saja setelah jam makan siang selesai. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho sambil merapikan poni Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang dia duduk dipangkuan Yunho dengan menyamping (?).

"Bagaimana kalau sushi? Aku ingin makan itu, Yun." Manja Jaejoong sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho.

"Arra, kita makan sushi nanti."

"Yeay..gomawo Yun. Saranghae."

"Nado." Jawab Yunho tersenyum manis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Lagi-lagi mereka saling melumat dan hanyut dalam ciuman panas mereka, sepertinya Jaejoong bukan hanya jadi food monster dan evil saja. Tapi juga menjadi mesum setara dengan suaminya. #plakk.

Youngwoon keluar dari lift dan menuju keruangan Yunho. Tidak susah baginya menemukan ruangan Yunho karena saat Yesung yang masih memimpin, Youngwoon sering datang kemari.

Cklek..

Youngwoon langsung masuk tanpa permisi, mungkin karena ruangan ini adalah milik menantunya jadi dia mulai seenaknya sendiri.

Youngwoon melotot tak percaya melihat apa yang ada didepannya, Yunho yang tampak bernafsu berciuman dengan seorang yeoja karena Yunho memegangi pipi yeoja itu sehingga tidak jelas terlihat oleh Youngwoon.

"YUNHO-AH." Panggil Youngwoon sedikit geram karena dipikir Yunho memang benar-benar berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain seperti kata Jaejoong.

Bukannya berhenti, Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Youngwoon mendekati meja Yunho, lalu menggebrak meja Yunho dengan cukup keras.

Braakk..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, YUNHO-AH?!"

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara dan gebrakan meja yang cukup keras sehingga membuatnya melepas ciumannya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Yun? Aku masih mau lagi.." rajuk Jaejoong, rupanya dia tidak mendengar suara Youngwoon karena saking asyiknya. #plakk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH? JAEJOONG SEDANG HAMIL KAU MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN DENGAN YEOJA LAIN!." Bentak Youngwoon yang membuat Jaejoong langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Appa.." panggil Jaejoong yang membuat Youngwoon terkejut.

"Joongie?" kaget Youngwoon.

"Annyeong appa. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jaejoong ceria lalu menoleh ke Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong lalu mengusap saliva yang ada disudut bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Joongie?" tanya Youngwoon yang masih terkejut.

"Aku rindu Yunnie, appa." Jawab Jaejoong lalu menoleh ke Yunho yang membuat Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena salah tingkah.

"Mwo? Bukannya kemarin kau marah pada Yunho?"

"Ne, tapi aku sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi kalau yeoja itu yang merayu Yunnie, appa." Jawab Jaejoong lalu bangkit berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Jinjja?" tanya Youngwwon dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Appa, saya akan memanggil Ahra kemari." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, Yun. Aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya lagi." Rajuk Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa, aku sudah melihatnya sendiri, aku tidak berbohong." Ucap Jaejoong pada Youngwoon yang membuat Youngwoon bingung dengan sifat sensitif Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, appa. Sudah Yunnie, jangan menemui yeoja itu lagi ne."

"Ne." jawab Yunho lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku anggap masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku pamit dulu, dan kau Yunho. Kau itu direktur disini, berilah contoh yang baik pada karyawanmu. Kalau ingin main-main dengan istrimu jangan dikantor. Untung aku yang masuk, coba kalau karyawanmu, apa kau tidak malu." Celoteh Youngwoon panjang lebar yang membuat Yunho sedikit bersemu merah.

"N..Ne appa." Jawab Yunho salah tingkah.

"Arra, aku pamit dulu. Annyeong." Youngwoon berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"Apa appa mau makan siang bersama kami?" cegah Yunho.

"Aniya, gomawo." Jawab Youngwoon singkat tanpa menoleh keanak dan menantunya.

Blaamm..

"Aku salah lagi dimata appamu." Gumam Yunho setelah Youngwoon sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Yunnie tidak salah kok, aku yang salah." Jawab Jaejoong lalu mengelus pipi Yunho.

"Kita sama-sama salah ne." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau uri aegya kelaparan" ajak Yunho lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong keluar ruangan.

,

#Sore Hari#

,

Hankyung mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Kim sambil tangan kanannya menggenggam dua tangkai mawar merah untuk Heechul dan ummanya.

Cklek..

"Selamat sore ahjumma." Sapa Hankyung pada Jungsoo setelah yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat sore Hankyung-ah. Silahkan masuk." Jungsoo membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk Hankyung.

"Ne, tapi sebelum saya masuk, saya ingin anda menerima ini ahjumma." Hankyung menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah pada Jungsoo yang membuat Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa jadi merepotkanmu begini? Gomawo ne."

Hankyung mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumah Kim kemudian duduk diruang tengah dengan masih menggenggam setangkai mawar merahnya.

"Heechul sedang mandi, kau tunggu sebentar ne. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman."

"Ne ahjumma."

"Hankyung-ah." Sapa Youngwoon tak lama setelah Jungsoo masuk kedapur.

"Ahjussi, baru pulang?" tanya Hankyung sopan.

"Ne, apa kau sudah lama?" tanya Youngwoon sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aniya, saya baru saja disini, ahjussi."

"Arra, aku tinggal mandi sebentar ne." Hankyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang lalu memandang lekat bunga yang masih digengamnya, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bisa menikahi Heechul sehingga bisa memiliki yeoja itu dan merubah marganya menjadi Tan Heechul. Membayangkan itu membuat Hankyung tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Hannie?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba yang membuat Hankyung mendongak menatap Heechul.

Hankyung tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Heechul. Memandang Heechul dengan tatapan sayang dan dalam hati sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki yeojachingu secantik Heechul.

"Aniya, aku hanya memikirkanmu." Hankyung memberikan setangkai mawar merahnya ke Heechul dan diterima Heechul dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, kenapa memikirkanku?"

"Karena kau sangat cantik terutama sore ini." Jujur Hankyung yang membuat Heechul merona.

"Tentu saja aku cantik, jika tidak mana mungkin kau tergila-gila padaku." Narsis Heechul yang membuat Hankyung terkekeh.

"Haha..kau benar. Aku sangat beruntung." Hankyung menarik Heechul kepelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aigoo..romantisnya." seru Jaejoong heboh saat melihat Hankyung dan Heechul saling berpelukan.

"Jaejoongie." Heechul melepas pelukan Hankyung lalu menghampiri adiknya.

"Sudah baikan dengan Yunho eoh?" goda Heechul yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Syukurlah, jadi kau tidak jadi menjanda ne."

"Siapa yang menjanda? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti tuan Jung, tapi kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena akulah yang telah membuat Jaejoong mau memaafkanmu."

"Jinjja? Woaa..gomawo noona." Yunho memeluk Heechul erat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan cemburu dari Hankyung dan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…" rengek Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Heechul.

"Mian Boo. Aku reflek. Hehe." Yunho nyengir dan Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia kesal.

"Enak ya dipeluk Yunho, mantan calon suamimu?" tanya Hankyung dingin.

"Jangan cemburu Hannie. Tadi hanya pelukan antara kakak ipar dengan adik ipar saja kok."

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk disofa, kemudian Jungsoo datang dengan membawa jus jeruk untuk Hankyung.

"Joongie dan Yunho ada disini juga." Ucap Jungsoo lalu meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk kemeja.

"Gomawoyo ahjumma." Jungsoo mengangguk lalu menoleh ke Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah baikan?" gumam Jungsoo yang membuat Jaejoong menghampirinya dan memeluk ummanya sayang.

"Ne umma, Yunho oppa tidak salah, aku sudah melihatnya sendiri kalau yeoja centil itu yang merayu Yunho oppa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati, Yunho-ah." Saran Jungsoo dengan nada lembut.

"Ne umma. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Jawab Yunho mantap.

Mereka semua yang ada disana kecuali Hankyung duduk dikursi, kemudian Youngwoon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Youngwoon yang membuat Yunho menoleh ke Youngwoon dan sedikit salah tingkah mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Bukannya kau dan Jaejoong sudah baikan?" tanya Youngwoon heran.

"Ne, Joongie yang minta kemari appa."

"Ahjussi.." panggil Hankyung membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa, Hankyung-ah?" tanya Youngwoon.

Hankyung menatap Heechul sekilas lalu menatap Youngwoon kembali dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Saya ingin melamar Heechul." Jawab Hankyung mantap.

"Mwo?" kaget Youngwoon.

"Saya..saya berjanji pada diri saya sendiri dan Heechul, jika dia sudah lulus kuliah saya akan melamarnya."

Jungsoo dan Jaejoong menatap Heechul yang menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Youngwoon dan Yunho menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan terkejut (?).

"Kau yakin? Bukannya aku tidak menyetujui, tapi apa Heechul tidak mau bekerja dulu baru menikah?" tanya Youngwoon menatap Hankyung dan Heechul bergantian.

"Saya sangat mencintai Heechul, saya berjanji akan membantu Heechul mencari pekerjaan atau membangunkan sebuah butik untuk Heechul asal saya bisa bersama Heechul."

"Apa ucapanmu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Youngwoon dengan nada dingin yang membuat nyali Hankyung sedikit menciut.

"Ne ahjussi. Anda bisa memegang ucapan saya." Jawab Hankyung berusaha tegas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Heechul-ah?" Youngwoon menoleh menatap putri sulungnya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne appa, aku mau menikah dengan Hankyung. Aku yakin Hankyung bisa dipercaya." Jawab Heechul lalu mendongak menatap sang appa yang kemudian tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Kalau sudah begini aku bisa apa. Terserah kalian jika ingin menikah, toh yang menjalankannya nanti adalah kalian. Tapi pesanku tunggu sampai Heechul lulus dulu, baru menikah. Otte?"

"Jinjja? Gomawoyo ahjussi. Saya akan menikahi Heechul setelah dia lulus, dan saya yang akan mengurus semuanya. Keluarga saya yang ada di Cina juga ikut membantu." Terang Hankyung dengan wajah gembira.

"Arra, aku percayakan semuanya padamu." Jawab Youngwoon sambil tersenyum lalu menatap Jungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat ya, Hankyung-ssi. Akhirnya kau bisa menikah juga." Gumam Yunho yang dibalas senyuman senang dari Hankyung.

"Oya, bagaimana kalau resepsi Jaejoong dan Yunho diadakan bersamaan dengan resepsi Heechul dan Hankyung?" saran Jungsoo pada suaminya.

"Ide yang bagus. Yunho dan Jaejoong kan belum menggelar resepsi pernikahannya. Bagaimana menurutmu Jaejoong-ah, Yunho-ah?" tanya Youngwoon dengan menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa umma, appa. Justru aku akan senang jika resepsiku dengan Heechul eonnie diadakan bersamaan." Jawab Jaejoong antusias.

"Saya terserah pada Heechul noona dan Hankyung-ssi saja. Kalau memang meraka mengijinkan dan setuju, saya juga setuju."

"Tentu saja aku setuju, Yunho-ssi. Iya kan, Chulie?"

"Ne, sepertinya akan seru." Jawab Heechul.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya." Ucap Yunho pada Hankyung yang membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo tersenyum senang melihat menantu dan calon menantunya bisa akrab dan terlihat rukun.

"Ne, itu bisa diatur Yunho-ssi." Jawab Hankyung dengan tersenyum.

Jaejoong terdiam dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu, lalu tersenyum senang sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong setelah pindah tempat duduk menjadi disamping Yunho.

"Ne Boo?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Deg..

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Yunho berdebar kencang saat Jaejoong menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bo..boleh. Apa?" tanya Yunho was-was.

"Diresepsi pernikahan kita, kau undang TVXQ ne."

"Mwo?" tanya mereka yang ada disana serempak kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho melotot tak percaya dengan permintaan Jaejoong. Mengundang TVXQ? WTH?

"Undang TVXQ ya, Yun. Jebal, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mengidolakan U-Know. Aegya juga ingin bertemu dengan TVXQ. Ya, ya?" rajuk Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu melirik kearah mertuanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"N..ne..akan aku..usahakan." jawab Yunho ragu.

"Yeay..aku sayang Yunnie." Sorak Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho erat.

Yunho tersenyum miris saat mertua, kakak ipar, dan calon kakak iparnya memandangnya dengan raut wajah kasihan. Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku Tuhan." Gumamnya dalam hati.

,

T.B.C

,

**Kng Ji Ae**

Ni dah lanjut, gomawo ne dah review.

**Han Neul Ra**

Semua reader rata-rata bisa nebak ya siapa yg bakal jadi anaknya yunjae. Hoho. Gomawo ya dah mw ngerti. #terharu. Gomawo dah rev chingu.

**ZheyraSky**

Iya ni, aku juga kasian ma appa. #plakk. Percaya kok. Tapi kan mereka mikirnya jaemma lagi sensitif2nya coz hamil, jadi setengah percaya yunppa. Nyambung gak? #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Haiiro-Sora**

Bisa nebak anaknya yunjae ya. Haha. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**XxX**

Iya ni si umma. Di cere beneran ru tw rasa. #ditendang umma. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Han Haneul**

Heechul kalo gimana ya? Tggu dichap selanjutnya ne. haha #ditampol Haneul-ssi. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Irengiovanny**

Haha. Han oppa boong biar jaemma mw diajak pulang. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Tha626**

Tanya ma jaemma #ditoyor umma pke panci. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Riska0122**

Haha, bisa nebak ya. Si ahra aslinya mank nyebelin. Jangan seneng donk kan kasian kalo appa babak belur ^_^. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Kyu501lover**

Ahra belom tau kalo yunppa dah nikah. Tapi dichap ini aku buat dia jadi tau. Haha #ketawa evil bareng minppa. Sabar, changmin oppa masih aku simpen disaku celana #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Aniimin**

Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Desi2121**

Bisa nebak anak yunjae ya. Hoho. Gak jadi cerai kok sist. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Rearea**

Akhrnya ada juga sidears yg tobat #plakk. Hoho. Ada yg bisa nebak lagi anaknya yunjae. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Zira**

Ada lagi yang bisa nebak anaknya yunjae. ^_^ gomawo ne dah rev.

**Booboopipi**

Kenapa bahaya? Malah seru chingu. #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Iya ni, awal penderitaan yunppa. Tapi nanti juga ada penderitaan han oppa. #evil smirk#, ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Gery miku**

Pengennya 1chapter panjang chingu, tapi karena aku juga seorang reader biasanya ngerasa bosan sendiri kalo baca fic yg terlalu panjang. Jadi mungkin yang aku alamin ini juga sama kyk reader lainnya. Jadinya ya, aku bagi beberapa chap gitu. Hoho. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Ardhy**

Ada lagi yang nebak anaknya yunjae ^_^. Ide bagus tuh. Tapi kalo sekretarisnya cow jadi kurang seru donk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Savory pancake**

Aku juga gak sabar pengen negeluarin min oppa dari saku celana #plakk. Aku pikirin lagi deh chingu. Gomawo atas saran n reviewnya ne.

**Nina317Elf**

Ada lagi yang bisa nebak anak yunjae? Ckck ^_^. Mian ya kalo chap ini gak panjang. Takut reader bosan bacanya kalo terlalu panjang. Mian. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Nara-chan**

Hebat donk bisa ngikuti. Hoho. Aku setuju chingu, ayo basmi si nenek sihir sok cantik itu #plakk. Boleh banget donk. Tapi jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ne. gomawo dah rev.

**WookppaWife**

Gak donk. Masa aku tega misahin ortu sendiri #plakk. Ni dah update, moga gak ngecewain ne T_T. gomawo dah rev.

**Guest**

Iya, kasian banget ya. Gomawo chingu dah rev.

**Uchihaputry**

Haha. Aku juga suka bagian itu. Kasian yunppa. Ada lagi ya yg nebak anak yujae, hoho. Ahra Cuma tokoh pendukung aja disini. Oke, gomawo ne dah rev.

**Cherrizka980826**

Iya tuh si umma. Ni dah lanjut. Moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**NaMinra**

Ada lagi yang nebak anaknya yunjae. Haha. Yundad gak kaget coz saking lemesnya ngedenger jaemom minta cerai. Hoho. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Yi yeong hye**

Gnti akun lagi? Iya gak apa-apa, manusia emg banyak lupanya #plakk. Ni dah update. Mian ya saeng klo chap ini mengecewakan T_T. Gomawo dah rev.

**Jy**

Namanya singkat banget ya. Hoho. Iya donk, kalo gak sayang mana mungkin min oppa mau di TVXQ berdua aja ma appa. #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Mitsuki Hana**

Ada lagi yg bisa nebak ^_^. Ni dah update, mian ne kalo mengecewakan. Gomawo dah rev.

**Guest**

Ni dah lanjut, mian gak bisa cepet. Gomawo dah rev

**Screamkorea**

Haha. Ketebak lagi deh. ^_^. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**KimShippo**

Login donk saeng. Gimana si kamu ni #plakk. ^_^. Iya udah selese, tapi mian gak bisa update cepet coz sodaraku banyak jadi harus keliling2 kerumah sodara. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**CassieCiel**

Ya ampun, ada yang bisa nebak lagi. Hoho. Ni dah update eon, mian kalo mengecewakan. Gomawo eon dah rev.

**Meirah.1111**

Haha, u ni lucu ya chingu. Aku ngakak baca komenmu. Mian gak bs update asap. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Vivinetaria**

Gak jadi pisah kok. Haha. Ni dah lanjut. N kayaknya bakalan mengecewakan, kalo mw ngritik aku terima deh. T_T. gomawo ne dah rev.

**Kucing liar**

Ada yg bisa nebak lagi. Huaa..reader semuanya hebat ya. #plakk. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Shim Minkyu**

Annyeong juga, kamu minkyu shipper ya chingu. Ada yg bisa nebak lagi. Aku terharu #plakk. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Anami Hime**

Gak jadi cerai kok. Ada lagi yang bisa nebak anaknya yunjae. Hoho. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

**Umi elf teukie**

Ada lagi yg bisa nebak ya. Haha. Ni dah lanjut moga gak ngecewain. Gomawo ne dah rev.

**Aku suka ff**

Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah rev.

,

Oya met hari raya idul fitri buat readers yg ngerayain.

Aku minta maaf apabila ada tutur kataku disini ada yg buat readers tersinggung ato ngerasa gak nyaman.

Minal aidzin walfaidzin ne..

,

Berkenan review….

,


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Youngwoon merestui Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua telah menikah dengan saat yang tak terduga. Bagimanakah kehidupan mereka saat menikah?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Minho oppa selamanya milik Taeminnie. Tapi baru-baru ini Taeminnie mengakui kalau Minho oppa mutlak milik Julie. #ditendang Shawol.

Warning : Genderswitch, akan ada typo yang berkeliaran (?).

,

,

,

"Mwo?"

"Ne, kau harus menemaniku ke gedung SM." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

"Yang benar saja, Yunho-ah. Mengundang TVXQ diacara resepsi pernikahanmu?"

"Ini permintaan Jaejoong."

"Istrimu sudah gila." Ucap Siwon asal.

"Ya!"

"Kau pikir mudah mengundang TVXQ. Apa kau juga lupa siapa itu TVXQ?" tanya Siwon heran lalu duduk disofa diruangan Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong memintaku untuk mengundang mereka. Sebagai suami yang baik aku harus menuruti kemauan istriku terutama yang sedang dalam keadaan hamil kan." Jelas Yunho.

"Tapi tetap saja sulit, Yunho-ah. Kalau mereka minta bayaran tinggi bagaimana?"

"Soal uang tidak jadi masalah bagiku." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Kalau mereka tidak bisa datang?" kejar Siwon lagi.

"Itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Mereka bintang bukan hanya di Korea, tapi juga di Asia bahkan diluar Asia. Aku takut mereka tidak bisa."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita tetap harus mencoba. Kau harus menemaniku ke gedung SM. Atau lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

"Mwo? Sekarang?"

"Ne. Kajja." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik paksa tangan Siwon.

,

Hankyung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Heechul, setelah Heechul keluar Hankyung ganti membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungsoo.

"Gomawo Hankyung-ah." Ucap Jungsoo setelah keluar dari mobil Hankyung.

"Umma.." panggil Heechul sedikit manja.

"Ne, hwaiting chagi. Umma yakin kau pasti bisa." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengelus rambut pirang Heechul.

"Aku sedikit gugup umma."

"Umma yakin kau bisa. Sudah sana masuk. Hwaiting ne."

Heechul mengangguk lalu menatap Hankyung yang menatapnya lembut.

"Hwaiting, Chullie." Heechul mengangguk lalu masuk keruang sidang, karena memang dalam angkatannya hanya Heechul yang ujian skripsi hari ini.

Heechul berjalan menuju kesebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya menjadi kelasnya. Sebelum memutar knop pintu, Heechul menarik nafas panjang.

"Hwaiting Kim Heechul." Setelah meyakinkan hatinya, Heechul memutar knop pintu lalu masuk keruangan itu.

,

Yunho dan Siwon sudah sampai di gedung SMEnt. Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman mobil Yunho, Siwon menatap Yunho dengan tatapan ragu.

"Wae?"

"Kau yakin, Yunho-ah?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan aku sangat yakin seyakin-yakinnya, Siwon-ssi. Ada apa denganmu eoh?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan idemu ini."

"Wae?"

"Kau meminta TVXQ datang sebagai tamu. Itu atinya uang yang kau berikan pada mereka tidak sebanyak seperti saat konser. Kalau mereka tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kita belum mencobanya, Siwon-ah. Kita tidak akan tahu jawabannya jika kita belum mencoba."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Cepat turun." Potong Yunho cepat membuat Siwon mendengus sebal.

Yunho dan Siwon keluar mobil bersamaan kemudian masuk ke gedung besar SMEnt.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Yunho ramah pada resepsionis.

"A..Annyeong.." jawab yeoja itu gugup karena ada dua namja tampan didepannya.

"Saya ingin betemu dengan manager TVXQ. Apakah bisa?" tanya Yunho sopan.

"Ne? ada perlu apa anda ingin bertemu dengan manager TVXQ?"  
"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai TVXQ."

"Arra, akan saya telpon beliau terlebih dahulu." Yunho tersnyum menjawab si resepsionis.

Yunho menoleh pada Siwon dan tersenyum bangga, karena dia yakin akan berhasil membawa TVXQ ke resepsi pernikahannya.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut gedung SM. Dan seketika matanya melotot melihat seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap sedang berada didepan lift yang tertutup.

"U-Know.." gumam Yunho lalu tanpa berfikir lebih lama lagi, Yunho berlari menghampiri U-Know yang membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Ya! Yunho-ah, mau kemana eoh?" Siwon ikut mengejar Yunho.

"Eh?" kaget si resepsionis karena Yunho dan Siwon yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

U-Know, yang merupakan leader TVXQ yang menjadi idola Jung Jaejoong telah masuk kedalam lift. Yunho membelalakkan matanya lalu secepat kilat dia berusaha mengejar U-Know tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang memanggil namanya.

Tepp..

U-Know menatap horor Yunho karena tiba-tiba menghalangi menutupnya pintu lift. Yunho langsung masuk dan tepat saat pintu lift tertutup Siwon baru sampai dilift itu.

"Sial, mengejar Yunho saja tidak bisa. Lariku yang lambat atau memang gedungnya yang terlalu luas eoh." Gerutu Siwon kesal.

Yunho menyeringai melihat U-Know ada didepannya. U-Know memandang Yunho bingung.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya U-Know sopan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Annyeong U-Know-ssi. Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ne. ada perlu apa? Apa kau pegawai baru SM?" tanya U-Know polos membuat Yunho tersinggung.

"Apa dia tidak melihat aura pengusaha dari tubuhku? Artis yang payah."

"Aniya, aku bukan pegawai baru SM. Aku seorang pengusaha." Jawab Yunho dengan tetap berwibawa.

"Aigoo..mianhae. Aku pikir kau pegawai baru disini. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku minta sedikit bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa? Apa kau mau mengkontrak TVXQ untuk mempromosikan produk perusahaanmu? Kalau memang iya, aku minta maaf, Yunho ssi. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Aniya, ini bukan masalah bisnis. Tapi lebih mengarah kepribadi."

"Mwo?"

Ting..

Pintu lit terbuka, U-Know bergegas akan keluar tapi tubuh Yunho menghalangi jalannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, U-Know-ssi." Pinta Yunho.

"Mian Yunho-ssi. Youngwoongie sedang menungguku dikafe SM. Dia sedang sakit dan dia harus minum obat yang aku bawa ini." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Sebentar saja, U-Know-ssi. Hanya satu menit." Yunho mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang membuat U-Know menghela nafas.

"Arra, satu menit." Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu menarik U-Know keluar dari lift.

"Aku ingin TVXQ datang keresepsi pernikahanku."

"Mian aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Youngwoongie sedang sakit dan kami diberi libur oleh agency sampai minggu depan. Mian, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kami sudah lelah dengan banyaknya tour dibeberapa negara." Keluh U-Know terdengar seperti curahan hati.

"Aku ingin kau datang sebagai tamu. Bukan sebagai bintang tamu." Jawab Yunho membuat U-Know bingung.

"Istriku sangat menyukai TVXQ dan sangat mengidolakanmu. Dia mengidam dan memintamu mengundang TVXQ diresepsi pernikahan kami minggu depan."

"Mengidam? Hamil diluar nikah ya." Celetuk U-Know seenaknya.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Jawab Yunho pelan dan malu-malu.

"Haha..arra, jika sebagai tamu aku dan teman-temanku pasti mau. Selain bisa menyenangkan istrimu yang sedang mengidam, kita juga dapat makan gratis." Jawab U-Know dengan terkekeh.

"Artis tetap mencari gratisan ya. Payah." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku akan datang, Yunho-ssi."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. aku dan teman-temanku pasti akan datang."

"Gomawo U-Know-ssi. Aku akan mengirim undangannya kedorm kalian. Bisa aku minta alamat dorm TVXQ." Pinta Yunho.

U-Know mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan dompet mewahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu pengenal.

"Kamsahamnida, U-Know-ssi."

U-Know mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum bahagia sambil menggenggam kartu pengenal yang diberikan oleh U-Know.

Ting..

Lift terbuka dan Yunho langsung masuk lift dan menekan tombol untuk kembali kelantai dasar. Dia lupa kalau tadi dia meninggalkan Siwon sendirian dibawah.

Siwon menunggu Yunho dilobi sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya. Sesekali dia menggerutu kesal karena Yunho belum dia temukan.

Ting…

Pintu lit terbuka dan tampak Yunho keluar dari lit lalu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari Siwon.

Pletakk..

"Appo…" gumam Yunho setelah Siwon memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon-ah?" kesal Yunho sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Darimana seja eoh? Meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Hehe..mian. aku bicara dengan U-Know tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Dia mau hadir diresepsi pernikahanku. Sebagai tamu." Jawab Yunho membuat Siwon mengerutkan kening tidak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar mau?" tanya Siwon meyakinkan lagi.

"Ne. akan aku ceritakan dijalan nanti. Kajja, kita kembali kekantor." Ajak Yunho lalu beranjak keluar dari gedung SM diikuti oleh Siwon.

,

"Huaaa..bosaaaann.." Jaejoong melemparkan remote televisi asal.

"Yunnie kenapa belum pulang ya? Aku kangen." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Aegya, umma lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita memasak makanan yang banyak. Kau mau?"

"Ne umma. Minnie mau." Jaejoong bersuara dengan menirukan suara khas anak kecil yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Minnie ya.." gumam Jaejoong dengan meletakkan tangannya dipipi. Imut.

" Kalau nanti kau lahir, umma akan memberimu nama yang belakangnya berakhiran Min. tapi apa ya?" Jaejoong mengusap perutnya dan berfikir nama yang bagus untuk anaknya nanti.

"Kalau yeoja akan aku beri nama Taemin. Tapi kalau namja akan aku beri nama Changmin. Huuaaa.. nama yang daebak. Kau memang pintar, Jung Jaejoong." Jaejoong bersorak gembira lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

"Kajja Minnie. Kita makan. Umma lapar sekali. Appamu pulangnya masih lama." Jaejoong memakai apronnya lalu mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang ada dikulkas dan mulai memotong bahan-bahan untuk masakannya.

,

Sudah dua jam Hankyung dan Jungsoo menunggu Heechul, tapi Heechul belum keluar juga dari ruang sidangnya.

"Kenapa Chullie lama sekali."

"Tenang ahjumma. Saya yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Hankyung menggenggam tangan calon mertuanya membuat Jungsoo tersenyum.

"Ne, aku harap begitu Hankyung-ah." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Umma! Hannie!" panggil Heechul setengah berteriak lalu berlari menuju Hankyung dan Jungsoo.

"Umma!" Heechul memeluk ummanya membuat Jungsoo terkejut.

"Ada apa, Chullie?" tanya Jungsoo khawatir.

"Aku lulus umma." Jawab Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya pada Jungsoo.

"Jinjja?" Heechul mengangguk lalu Jungsoo bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Heechul. Hankyung tersenyum lalu ikut berdiri dan menatap ibu dan anak yang tampak bahagia itu.

"Chukkae." Jungsoo melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah cantik Heechul.

"Ne umma. Ini semua berkat doa umma." Jungsoo mengangguk.

Heechul menoleh menatap Hankyung lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Hannie.." Heechul memeluk Hankyung dan dibalas oleh Hankyung.

"Chukkae.." Heechul mengangguk lalu melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Gomawo untuk doanya. Ini juga berkat doamu, Hannie." Hankyung mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi mian, Hannie. Wisudaku tidak jadi hari ini. Tapi bersamaan dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Kurang lebih kurang tiga bulan lagi." Ucap Heechul dengan mimik sedih.

"Gwaenchana. Aku yakin appamu bisa mengerti dan tetap mengijinkan kita untuk menikah. Ya kan ahjumma?" Hankyung menoleh pda Jungsoo.

"Ne, wisuda kan hanya untuk pembuktian kalau kau sudah lulus saja. Aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Appamu pasti akan tetap mengijinkan kalian menikah." Jawab Jungsoo membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Ne, kalau begitu kita pulang umma. Kita rayakan kelulusanku bersama appa,Joongie dan Yunho." Ucap Heechul sambil menggamit lengan Hankyung dan Jungsoo sekaligus.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi kita belanja dulu. Umma akan membuat kue dan makanan yang banyak dan enak. Tapi untuk sementara ini jangan beritahu appamu dan Joongie dulu. Kita akan buat kejutan untuk mereka." Heechul dan Hankyung menyetujui usul Jungsoo dan kembali kepemarkiran dengan diiringi tawa bahagia.

Ponsel Heechul berdering setelah mereka bertiga sudah masuk kedalam mobil Hankyung.

**From : Racoon Appa**

**Heechul-ah, bagaimana ujianmu? Apa lancar? Apa kau lulus? Mianhae, appa tidak bisa menemanimu karena appa banyak pekerjaan. Dan katakan pada umma kalau appa hari ini pulang saat makan malam. **

Heechul tersenyum membaca pesan dari Youngwoon lalu menoleh kebelakang menatap ummanya.

"Umma, nanti appa lembur dan pulang saat makan malam. Jaejoong dan Yunho kita suruh kerumah saat makan malam saja ya."

"Ne, sepertinya Tuhan mendukung kita untuk menjalankan misi kejutan ini." Jungsoo terkekeh dan membuat Heechul tertawa.

"Umma benar. Apa kau tidak kembali kekantor, Hannie?" tanya Heechul menoleh menatap Hankyung.

"Aniya, aku ingin libur hari ini. Bukankah ini adalah hari spesial untuk keluargamu dan juga aku?" Heechul tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hankyung.

"Gomawo." Heechul mengusap pipi Hankyung dengan sayang.

"Cheon." Hankyung menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kampus Heechul dan menuju ke supermarket.

,

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Gumam Jaejoong lega setelah meletakkan mangkok besar yang ketujuh kemeja makan.

Jaejoong berbinar-binar mentap semua makanan yang ada dimeja. lalu Jaejoong duduk dikursi dan mengambil semua makanan kedalam piringnya. Satu suapan membuat Jaejoong berfikir dan matanya berubah sendu.

"Makan sendirian tidak enak. Yunnie sudah makan siang belum ya." Lalu ditengoknya jam didinding yang menunjukkan waktunya jam makan siang.

"Aku suruh pulang saja. Siapa tahu nanti dia diajak nenek sihir itu makan siang bersama." Gumam Jaejoong sambil membayangkan Yunho makan siang bersama dengan Ahra dan Ahra yang menyuapi Yunho.

"Tidak boleh. Hanya aku yang boleh menyuapi Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong sebal lalu mengambil ponselnya dimeja ruang tengah kemudian kembali duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Yeoboseyo boo." Sapa Yunho mesra dari seberang.

"Yunnie…" rengek Jaejoong manja.

"Yes honey. Ada apa?"

"Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan sampai kau telat makan, aku tidak mau kau dan uri aegya sakit."

"Ini aku sedang makan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh. Dia senang Yunho perhatian padanya.

"Bagus. Makan yang banyak ne. supaya kau dan uri aegya sehat." Pesan Yunho.

"Aku mau Yunnie pulang." Ucap Jaejoong cepat.

"Mwo?" heran Yunho.

"Aku ingin makan siang dengan Yunnie dirumah. Aku sudah masak banyak, tapi tidak enak kalau makan sendirian. Yunnie pulang sekarang ya." Rengek Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Mian boo. Aku tidak bisa. aku…."

"Hiks..hiks.." Yunho terkejut mendengar suara isak tangis Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa boo?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Yunnie sudah..hiks..tidak sayang Joongie..hiks..dan aegya lagi ya? Yunnie tidak..hiks..mau pulang karena mau..hiks..makan siang dengan nenek..hiks..sihir itu kan?" ucap Jaejoong dengan masih terisak.

"Bukan begitu, boo. Aku sedang…."

"Yunnie memang sudah tidak sayang Joongie dan aegya lagi. Joongie benci Yunnie." Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, boo. Aku…yeoboseyo. Boo."

"Aishh.." Yunho meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dengan kesal karena Jaejoong memutuskan telponnya begitu saja. Yunho dan Siwon memang sudah kembali kekantor sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Sabar Jung. Sepertinya kau harus mengalah lagi sekarang." Gumam Yunho lemas.

Yunho mengangkat gagang telpon lalu mendial telpon sekretarisnya, Ahra.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Kegiatanku kau tunda semuanya dulu ne. aku ada urusan." Ucap Yunho lalu menutup telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Ahra.

Untuk apa dia mendengar jawaban Ahra? Yunho direktur disini. Lagipula Yunho masih sedikit kesal pada Ahra karena bertengkar dan berkata kasar pada Jaejoong. Untung Jaejoong dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Kalau sampai salah satu dari mereka terluka, Yunho akan menghajar Ahra tidak peduli meski dia seorang yeoja.

Yunho setengah berlari sambil memakai jas kerjanya. Karyawan yang menyapanya tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jaejoong dan anaknya. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Yunho menyalakan mesinnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju keapartemennya dan Jaejoong.

"Hiks..Appa tidak sayang kita lagi aegya..hiks.." gumam Jaejoong. Ditatapnya miris makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"Mana janjimu, Yun? Hiks.." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan tangan lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja. Yunnie sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Jaejoong bediri lalu mengambil sebuah pisau.

"Mungkin sebenarnya kau memang menginginkan aku mati agar kau bisa bersama nenek sihir itu." Gumam Jaejoong yang semakin kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hiks..Hiks..Yunnie jahat." Jaejoong menempelkan pisau pada urat nadinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang lalu bersiap memotong urat nadinya.

Grepp..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, boo?" Yunho panik sambil memegangi tangan Jaejoong yang menempelkan pisau keurat nadinya.

"Lepaskan aku. Bukannya kau ingin aku mati."

"Mwo?"

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku tahu kau ingin aku mati agar kau bisa bersama dengan nenek sihir itu kan." Tuduh Jaejoong dengan menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Kau bicara apa, boo? Mana mungkin aku menginginkan itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak percaya." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho yang menahannya tetapi tenaga Yunho jauh lebih kuat dari pada dia.

"Kenapa kau befikir begitu, boo? Ada apa denganmu? Masa' hanya karena aku menolak untuk makan siang bersamamu kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dengan Ahra." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan dikantor. Aku bekerja untuk kedua orang tuaku dan kau juga. Aku mohon mengertilah." Yunho melepaskan dengan pelan pisau yang ada ditangan kanan Jaejoong lalu meletakkannya dimeja makan lalu menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu. Aku menolak ajakanmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku juga ingin setiap saat bersamamu. Memelukmu, menciummu dan bercinta denganmu, tapi jika aku menuruti egoku bagaimana aku bisa menghidupimu? Bisa-bisa Youngwoon appa memecatku menjadi menantunya jika mengetahui kau kelaparan." Jaejoong tekekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Mian, aku ingin bersamamu. Aku kesepian, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong menyesal lalu memeluk erat Yunho.

"Kau bisa kerumah orang tuamu atau orang tuaku. Aku bisa menyuruh karyawanku untuk mengantarmu jika kau tidak mau naik bis sendiri." Jawab Yunho lalu mencium kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, pabo." Jawab Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Arra, kau bisa datang kekantorku. Tapi untuk menemaniku bukan bertengkar dengan Ahra lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka aku bertengkar dengan Ahra? Atau jangan-jangan kau merasa khawatir dengan Ahra?" tuduh Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menghela nafas berat.

"Mulai lagi menuduhku. Kenapa dia jadi lebih sensitif begini." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam? Memang benar ya?" Jaejoong memukul dada bidang Yunho yang membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Appo boo." Ringis Yunho sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau dan aegya terluka." Sambung Yunho cepat yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang Yunnie mengkhawatirkan aku." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho lagi.

"Saranghae."

"Nado." Yunho terkekeh melihat sikap Jaejoong yang berubah-ubah.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong manja sambil mendongak menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya.

"Ne?"

"Poppo." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yunho yang membuat Yunho menyeringai mesum.

Yunho mencium lalu menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong, sedikit melumatnya dengan pelan dan Jaejoongpun membalas. Ciuman Yunhopun menjadi panas dan penuh penekanan (?). yunho memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Jaejoong yang dengan senang hati disambut oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala brydal style lalu membawanya kekamar mereka. Setelah menutup pintu, Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan Jaejoong dikasur mewah mereka. Ciumannya mulai turun kedagu lalu keleher putih Jaejoong. Yunho menarik kaos Jaejoong keatas dan meraba sesuatu didadanya. Jaejoongpun membuka kancing kemeja Yunho dan melepas kemeja itu lalu melemparkannya asal. Suara desahan dari keduanya mulai terdengar sampai deringan ponsel Yunho sedikit mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

Dengan masih menciumi dan menghisap leher Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Saeng? Ya! Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku eoh?" tanya Heechul kesal dari seberang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar, karena Yunho menggigit titik sensitif dilehernya.

"Aahh..Ne, mianhaee.." jawab Jaejoong setengah mendesah.

"Saeng, apa yang kau lakuakn? Kenapa suaramu aneh begitu?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Aniya, ada apa eon?"

"Aku ingin kau kerumah nanti malam. Appa dan umma memintamu datang kerumah. Kau datang dengan Yunho ne."

"Ne..ahh..Yunnie.." racau Jaejoong membuat Heechul sadar apa yang sudah dilakukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Pantas saja dia yang mengangkat. Rupanya dia sedang bersama Yunho. Dasar Jung mesum." Cibir Heechul dalam hati.

"Arra, mian karena sudah mengganggu kegiatanmu dengan suamimu. Silahkan lanjutkan lagi. Annyeong." Heechul langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya asal lalu memeluk Yunho dengan erat, dan bersiap melakukan ketahap inti bersama Yunho.

,

"Dasar Jaejoong pabo." Gerutu Heechul menghampiri ummanya yang sedang memakai apron putihnya. Heechul, Jungsoo dan Hankyung sudah sampai dirumah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungsoo heran.

"Joongie tidak sopan sekali umma. Masa' aku telpon dia sedang bercinta dengan Yunho. Payah."

Hankyung dan Jungsoo terkekeh mendengar cibiran Heechul.

"Kenapa kau kesal? Wajar kan mereka bercinta. Mereka sudah suami istri, Chullie."

"Aku tahu, umma. tapi setidaknya jangan saat aku menelpon dia." Bantah Heechul.

"Mungkin kau yang tidak tepat menelponnya saat itu." Tambah Hankyung yang diamini oleh Jungsoo.

"Iya juga sih. Aishh..dasar." gerutu Heechul lalu memotong daging bersama dengan Hankyung.

,

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari samping lalu mengusap peluhnya yang memenuhi dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Ne, kau jahat sekali tadi. Seperti menghajarku saja." Keluh Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Mian, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi. Selama hamil, kau terlihat semakin cantik, boo."

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Ne, membuatku ingin menyerangmu setiap waktu."

"Ya!" Yunho terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merona.

"Kajja kita makan. Kau belum makan siang kan." Ajak Yunho lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aniya, aku sudah tidak lapar." Jaejoong menarik selimutnya sampai keatas kepala.

"Kau belum makan apa-apa, boo. Ayo makan." Yunho menarik paksa selimut Jaejoong.

"Aku malas, Yun. Suapi ne."

"Kau ini kenapa manja sekali." Protes Yunho.

"Ini keinginan uri aegya. Apa kau tidak mau menyuapiku?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Arra, pakai bajumu."

"Shireo. Pakaikan."

"Ya!"

"Pokoknya pakaikan. Kalau tidak mau aku tidur lagi."

"Ne, ne." Jawab Yunho pasrah. Diambilnya baju Jaejoong yang berserakan dilantai lalu dipakaikannya pada Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho memakai celananya saja dan bertelanjang dada.

"Gendong." Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya pada Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu menggendong Jaejoong ala brydal style lalu membawanya kemeja makan. Setelah mendudukkan Jaejoong, Yunho mengambil makanan kepiring Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Yunho tersenyum saat memasukkan suapan pertama dimulut Jaejoong. Dengan telaten Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong sampai istrinya itu merasa kenyang.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho menyuapkan suapan terakhir pada Jaejoong. Yunho menatap miris mangkok yang tadi berisi penuh makanan sekarang hanya tinggal mangkoknya saja.

"Aigoo..lalu aku makan apa?" gumam Yunho miris dalam hati.

"Mianhae Yun. Semuanya kuhabiskan. Aku akan masak lagi untukmu." Jaejoong akan berdiri tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, boo. Aku akan masak sendiri, kau istirahat saja ne." cegah Yunho.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, istirahatlah." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Jaejoong berdiri lalu meninggalkan Yunho menuju kekamarnya.

"Kalau makannya sebanyak ini setiap hari, bisa bangkrut aku gara-gara membeli makanan." Yunho memukul kepalanya pelan lalu berdiri dan membuat nasi goreng untuk dirinya senidri.

Yunho memasukkan bumbu-bumbu dan bau sedapnya tercium sampai kekamar. Jaejoong yang semula tertidur membuka matanya dan langsung turun menemui suaminya.

"Yunnie, apa sudah matang?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang dijawab Yunho dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Yunho lalu memindahkan nasi gorengnya kepiring.

"Aku mencium wangi masakanmu dan membuatku langsung terbangun." Yunho mengangguk.

"Yun, aku minta nasi gorengnya ya." Yunho yang baru meletakkan nasi goreng kemeja langsung berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang ada dibelakangnya dengan pandangan horor.

"Ya Tuhan…" gumamnya dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia menghantamkan kepalanya ketembok sekarang juga.

,

#Malam hari#

,

"Aku pulang." Youngwoon meletakkan sepatunya dirak lalu ganti memakai sandal santai.

"Selamat datang ahjussi." Hankyung tersenyum menatap calon metuanya itu.

"Kau ada disini, Hankyung-ah?" Hankyung mengangguk.

"Mana Heechul? Apa dia lulus?" Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya dan merubah raut wajahnya jadi sesendu mungkin.

"Kenapa Hankyung-ah?" tanya Youngwoon was-was.

"Apa Heechul tidak lulus?" gumam Youngwoon pelan.

"Teukie! Heechul-ah!" Youngwoon berteriak memanggil istri dan anaknya karena Hankyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya, Youngwoon mencari mereka diruang makan.

Youngwoon terkesiap saat melihat Jungsoo mengelus rambut Heechul dan Heechul menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Chullie." Panggil Youngwoon pelan tapi tidak dijawab Heechul.

"Hiks..hiks.." Youngwoon kelabakan mendengar isakan Heechul. Pikirannya sudah kalut, takut kalau Heechul tidak lulus.

"Teukie, ada apa dengan Heechul? Apa ada hubungannya dengan ujiannya hari ini?" Jungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chullie.." Youngwoon menghela nafas lalu mengusap pundak Heechul lembut.

"Sabar ne, appa…"

Grepp..

Youngwoon hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena Heechul memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Appa, mianhae.." ucap Heechul lirih dan Youngwoon mengangguk lalu mengusap punggung Heechul.

"Aku…."

"Ne?"

"Aku lulus appa." Youngwoon berhenti mengusap punggung Heechul.

"Mwo?" Heechul melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum menatap Youngwoon.

"AKU LULUS, APPA!" Teriak Heechul lantang yang membuat Youngwoon melotot.

"Mwo?" Heechul mengangguk lalu memeluk Youngwoon yang masih belum mengerti.

Kemudian Youngwoon mendengus dipelukan Heechul saat melihat Jungsoo terkekeh.

"Kau mengerjaiku ya? Menangis seperti itu membuatku khawatir saja. Dasar kau ini." Omel Youngwoon sambil memukul kepala Heechul pelan.

"Hehe..aku kan mau membuat kejutan." Heechul melepas pelukannya pada Youngwoon.

"Dasar, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Haha..mian Kanginnie. Sudah membuatmu khawatir. Oya, nanti Jaejoong dan Yunho akan kemari. Aku mengajak mereka untuk makan malam disini."

"Arra. Aku mandi dulu." Youngwoon berdiri dari duduknya setelah Jungsoo mengangguk.

Kemudian Hankyung membantu Jungsoo menata makanan diatas meja makan. Lalu tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Yunho datang dan langsung duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Kau ini tidak sopan. Mana ucapan salammu." Heechul kesal lalu memukul kepala Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ya!" Yunho balas memukul Heechul.

"Untuk apa mengucapkan salam, ini kan juga rumahku." Protes Jaejoong.

"Kau itu bukan keluarga Kim lagi. Kau itu keluarga Jung pabbo."

Pletakk…

"Umma!" Heechul meringis mengusap kepalanya setelah mendapat jitakan dari Jungsoo.

"Jaga bicaramu, Chullie." Omel Jungsoo membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa Jung." Heechul melotot menatap Yunho.

"Mian. Damai ne." Heechul mendengus sebal.

"Kalian berdua sudah datang." Youngwoon muncul tiba-tiba (?) membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya.

"Annyeong Youngwoon appa." Yunho sedikit salah tingkah lagi mengingat kejadian diruangannya itu.

"Appa. Kau semakin tampan eoh." Puji Jaejoong berdiri lalu mencium pipi kanan Youngwoon.

"Haha..tentu saja. Appamu ini namja paling tampan di Korea. Dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi yang paling tampan sedunia." Jungsoo dan Hankyung terkekeh mendengar celotehan Youngwoon.

"Dasar racoon. Baru tahu aku kalau dia bisa narsis juga." Gerutu Heechul dalam hati.

"Ne, tapi nanti nae aegya akan menandingi ketampanan appa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tampan? Memangnya anakmu namja, Jae?" tanya Hankyung.

"Molla." Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali duduk. Dan langsung mengambil piring dan mengambil banyak makanan.

Youngwoon dan Yunho masih melongo menatap Jaejoong, mencoba mencerna ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

"Apa anakku namja ya?" gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, kita makan sekarang." Jungsoo menengahi lalu menarik tangan Youngwoon untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Jaejoong makan terlebih dulu lalu tak sengaja menoleh ke Yunho.

"Yun, kajja kita makan. Kenapa melamun disitu." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho yang membuatnya tesadar dari lamunannya lalu Jaejoong mendudukkan Yunho disebelahnya. Mengambilkan makanan untuk Yunho lalu memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Gomawo." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Semua makan dalam diam, sampai Jungsoo dan Youngwoon melotot melihat Jaejoong yang mengambil makanan lagi karena setahu mereka, tadi Jaejoong sudah makan cukup banyak.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?" tanya Youngwoon sedikit ngeri melihat piring Jaejoong yang makanannya lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong disela kunyahannya.

Heechul, Yunho, dan Hankyung menghela nafas pelan melihat makan Jaejoong yang sangat ekstrim itu. Jungsoo tersenyum lalu berbisik ke Youngwoon.

"Jangan khawatir, itu pasti karena bawaan bayi." Youngwoon mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Oya, eonnie kenapa mengajakku dan Yunho makan malam disini?" tanya Jaejoong disela kunyahannya membuat Heechul menatapnya.

"Karena…."

"Karena?" tanya Jaejoong heran membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena aku lulus saeng."

"Woooaaa…chukkae.." ucap Jaejoong heboh membuat Yunho dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo." Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan bangga pada Heechul.

"Chukkae." Ucap Yunho yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Heechul.

,

Setelah makan malam selesai, Heechul dan Jaejoong mencuci piring sedangkan Hankyung dan Yunho duduk diruang tengah bersama dengan Jungsoo dan Youngwoon.

"Jadi Heechul noona sudah lulus ya." Gumam Yunho.

"Ne Yunho-ah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kau bagaimana?"

"Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa, Hankyung-ssi." Jawab Yunho lemas.

"Tidak perlu sedih begitu, aku berencana untuk menyatukan resepsi kita, mulai dari gedung alat-alat pesta dan yang lainnya. Kau tidak pelu cemas."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, mungkin kau hanya perlu menyiapkan gaun dan jas pengantinmu saja. Kalau kau mau sama denganku dan Heechul tidak apa-apa. Tapi akan tampak seperti pernikahan masal nantinya. Hehe.."

"Aniya, aku akan mencari gaun dan jas sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau kalau terlihat seperti pernikahan masal. Apa kata klien kita nanti." Yunho memukul bahu Hankyung pelan.

"Kurasa kalau sama tidak apa-apa." Gumam Jungsoo membuat Hankyung dan Yunho menoleh ke Jungsoo.

"Ne?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Kalau sama, resepsinya akan terkesan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ya kan, Kanginnie?" Jungsoo menoleh ke Youngwoon.

"Ne, dan akan lebih irit biaya tentunya." Jungsoo memukul paha Youngwoon membuat Youngwoon terkekeh.

"Yang dikatakan Jungsoo umma ada benarnya. Tapi aku tanya Jaejoong dulu saja." Hankyung mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Heechul datang lalu mereka duduk disamping pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kita sedang membicarakan pernikahan kita, boo."

"Oh..lalu?"

"Semuanya sudah aku persiapkan, Jae. Kau dan Yunho hanya perlu mencari gaun dan jas pengantin kalian saja." Jawab Hankyung.

"Gaunnya sama denganku saja, saeng. Biar kembar dan seru." Heechul menjawab dengan antusias.

"Sepertinya menarik. Punya kita sama dengan Heechul eonnie dan Hankyung oppa saja ya, Yunnie." Pinta Jaejoong manja.

"Ne, terserah kau saja. Sepertinya ide Jungsoo umma tidak buruk." Yunho tersenyum menatap Jungsoo.

"Gaunku kan warna pink, saeng. Kau warna putih saja, kau kan suka warna putih." Tawar Heechul.

"Ne, memangnya ada ya, eonnie? Bukannya harus pesan dulu?"

"Aniya, designer dan pemilik butiknya adalah seniorku dikampus. Dia membuat gaun yang sama tapi dengan beragam warna. Aku ingat masih ada yang warna putih." Jawab Heechul sambil memasang wajah dengan tampang berfikir.

"Arra, kalau untuk Yunnie?"

"Kalau Yunho samakan saja dengan Hankyung, hanya jasnya saja yang berbeda. Bagaimana?"

"Daebak. Bagaimana Yunnie? Kau mau?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ceria yang membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Ne, terserah kau saja." Jawab Yunho lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kau segera kesana saja, saeng. Aku takut jika gaun putihnya sudah ada yang membelinya."

"Aigoo..kita kesana Yun. Aku tidak mau gaun itu dibeli orang. Ppali.." rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan Yunho.

"Joongie, jangan kasar begitu pada suamimu." Lerai Jungsoo.

"Aniya umma, Yunnie kita harus kesana sekarang. Pokoknya sekarang." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho paksa yang membuat Jungsoo dan Youngwoon melongo.

"Bawaan dari bayi umma, appa." Heechul menghibur orang tuanya karena shock melihat kelakuan putri sulungnya yang sangat berbeda dengan saat dia masih gadis (?).

"Kenapa Joongie jadi manja seperti itu? Jangan-jangan nanti aegyanya ikut manja seperti itu." Gumam Jungsoo dalam hati.

"Sangat sensitif dan posesif, makannya banyak, dan sangat manja. Benar-benar bukan Jaejoong, atau jangan-jangan nanti anaknya seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, masa' cucu pertamaku seperti itu?" gumam Youngwoon dalam hati lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

,

"Yeoboseyo, Hankyung-ssi." Yunho menelpon Hankyung saat sudah dijalan menuju butik yang tadi dimaksud Heechul.

"Ne, ada apa Yunho-ssi?" jawab Hankyung dari seberang.

"Butiknya ada dimana?" tanya Yunho sedikit malu.

"Haha..ku pikir kau sudah tahu alamatnya. Nanti akan aku kirim alamatnya lewat pesan ne."

"Arra, gomawo ne." Yunho kembali fokus menyetir lalu ponsel Yunho berdering dan langsung membuka pesan dari Hankyung.

"Sudah tahu alamatnya?" tanya Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Yunho memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku blazernya.

"Ne, boo." Jawab Yunho lalu tersenyum, setelah Jaejoong kembali menatap kedepan Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong cepat yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ya!" Yunho terkekeh saat Jaejoong memukul lengannya.

,

Tak lama kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai dibutik milik teman Heechul. Kemudian mereka masuk dan langsung disambut oleh seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang elegan.

"Selamat datang, apa anda tuan dan nyonya Jung?" sapa sang yeoja. #aku seneng pas ngetik tuan dan nyonya Jung. Haha#plakk.

"Ne, dari mana anda tahu?"

"Aku Park Bom. Heechul dan Hankyung sudah memberitahuku kalau kalian akan kemari untuk membeli gaun pengantin."

"Arra, apa gaunnya masih ada?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, lengkap dengan jas dan juga sepatunya. Mari ikut saya." Ajak Park Bom lalu Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikuti kesebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan banyak pilihan gaun dan jas pengantin.

"Silahkan duduk dulu. Aku dan pegawaiku akan mengambil gaun dan jasnya. Tunggu sebentar ne."

"Tempatnya indah sekali." Gumam Jaejoong setelah Bom pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ne, tapi kau lebih indah." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong langsung mendorong bahu Yunho.

"Nanti ada yang lihat Yun." Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. Menurutnya, Yunho sangat lucu jika mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu.

"Ini dia barangnya." Bom kembali dengan membawa sebuah paket dan diikuti oleh seorang pegawainya dengan membawa paket yang lebih besar dari yang Bom bawa.

"Yang pertama, anda coba dulu jas dan sepatunya tuan Jung." Bom memberikan sebuah setelan jas dan sepatu pada Yunho.

"Kamar pasnya disana." Yunho mengangguk lalu masuk kekamar pas yang tadi ditunjuk Bom.

"Ini gaunnya. Apa kau suka?" Bom menunjukkan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih yang berkerlap-kerlip dan ada sebuah pita besar dibagian punggung.

"Indah sekali. Aku suka." Jaejoong mengambil gaun itu dari Bom lalu menempelkannya ditubuhnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Mudah-mudahan gaun itu muat ditubuhmu." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menoleh saat mendengar suara tirai yang terbuka.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong terpesona melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas putihnya. #bayangin Yunpa di MV before you go dance ver#so sexy.

"Kau terlihat tampan. Nyonya Jung beruntung memiliki namja setampan ini." Gumam Bom tanpa sadar yang membuat Jaejoong cemberut.

"Dia suamiku, Bom-ssi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memberikan deathglare pada Bom.

"Mianhae nyonya Jung. Aku kelepasan. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok." Bom tersenyum kecil lalu membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Haha..gwaenchana. bagaimana boo? Apa aku terlihat tampan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, sudah sana cepat lepas jasnya." Jaejoong berdiri lalu mendorong Yunho masuk kembali kekamar pas.

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong, menurutnya cemburu Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan, sampai-sampai menyuruh Yunho cepat-cepat melepas jasnya supaya Bom tidak memujinya lagi. Istri yang posesif eoh?

Tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar pas, dan ganti Jaejoong yang masuk kekamar pas. Yunho duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan, setelah menyerahkan setelan jasnya pada Bom untuk dibungkus.

Yunho mendongak setelah mendengar suara tirai yang dibuka, Yunho langsung berdiri dan menyeringai mesum ke Jaejoong. Gaunnya sangat cocok dikulit putih Jaejoong, belum lagi bahunya yang terekspos membuat Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menyerangnya lagi.

"Bagaimana, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong was-was takut jika gaunnya tidak cocok untuknya.

"Kau cantik, boo." Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan mesum sementara Jaejoong menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Gaun itu sangat pas dan cocok untukmu, nyonya Jung." Puji Bom jujur.

"Gomawo, aku ambil ini ne." Bom mengangguk lalu ikut masuk kekamar pas untuk membantu Jaejoong melepas gaunnya.

"Aishh.." Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar karena merasa ada sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya ada yang terbangun.

"Sabar, Jung." Gumamnya.

,

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menikah sebentar lagi." Gumam Heechul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hankyung. Saati ini mereka berada ditaman belakang rumah Heechul.

"Ne, aku sangat bahagia." Heechul tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hankyung lalu memeluk lengan Hankyung erat.

"Keluargaku akan datang saat satu hari sebelum pernikahan kita. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka." Heechul terdiam lalu menatap Hankyung yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Jinjja? Entah kenapa aku merasa belum siap bertemu dengan keluargamu, Hannie."

"Aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu. Putranya saja menyukaimu dan bahkan menggilaimu. Masa' orang tuanya tidak."

"Kau ini." Hankyung terkekeh lalu Heechul menyamankan posisi kepalanya dibahu Hankyung.

Heechul dan Hankyung terdiam, menikmati detak jantung masing-masing dan senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajah indah mereka.

,

Tak terasa satu minggu telah berlalu,dan kini keluarga Kim dan keluarga Hankyung dari Cina tampak duduk bersebelahan dibangku gereja. Yunho, Jaejoong, Wookie dan Yesung duduk dibelakang keluarga Kim dan keluarga Hankyung.

Semua tamu yang hadir digereja itu bertepuk tangan meriah (?) saat Hankyung mencium pipi Heechul kanan dan kiri. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar gereja dan langsung naik kemobil Yunho menuju kegedung resepsi mereka.

"Tamunya banyak sekali." Gumam Jaejoong saat sudah duduk dikursi pelaminan mereka. Mereka berempat sudah sampai digedung resepsi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ne, semua tamu-tamu yang ada disana berasal dari campuran kita berempat dan keluargamu juga keluarga Hankyung-ssi." Jawab Yunho.

"Aku capek, Yun. Kita jalan-jalan yuk. Aku mau makan juga." Pinta Jaejoong saat melihat Heechul dan Hankyung berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka disebuah meja.

"Nanti orang tuamu marah kalau mereka tahu kita berkeliaran."

"Biarkan saja. Appa dan umma sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Hankyung oppa. Kajja." Jaejoong menunjuk appa dan ummanya yang memang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Hankyung di dekat meja teman Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Arra." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong lalu membawanya kesebuah meja yang berisi makanan yang membuat mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar.

"Joongie!" pekik Junsu sambil menubruk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong mendengus karena gagal mencicipi makanan yang menurutnya sangat enak. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat keempat sahabatnya melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan tersenyum aneh.

"Aigoo..ku dengar kau hamil. Tak kusangka secepat ini kau akan memberiku keponakan." Ucap Donghae lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Joongie? Sepi sekali tidak ada dirimu." Eunhyuk memeluk Jaejoong setelah Donghae melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?" Jaejoong melepas pelukan Eunhyuk lalu menangkup wajah manis sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga baik." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Junsu dan Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Yunho yang melihat mereka berduapun ikut memandangnya heran.

"JAEJOONG-AH, BOGOSHIPO!" Junsu dan Yoochun menubruk Jaejoong bersamaan.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang paling ajaib itu.

"Kami merindukanmu." Ucap Yoochun setelah melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, kenapa tidak pernah main kerumahku?" tanya Junsu sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Mian, kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku sedang hamil. Yunnie tidak memperbolehkanku sering-sering keluar."

"Arra, Yunho oppa pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ya kan oppa?" Junsu menoleh menatap Yunho yang dibalas Yunho dengan senyuman.

"Oya Yun, katanya kau mengundang TVXQ? Mana mereka? Aku tidak menemukan mereka sejak tadi?" tanya Jaejoong teringat dengan permintaannya pada Yunho.

"Mereka pasti datang, boo. Aku sudah menyuruh Siwon mengantar undangan pernikahan kita tiga hari yang lalu." Jelas Yunho.

"Mwo? Mengundang TVXQ?" tanya YooSu dan HaeHyuk bersamaan.

"Tapi mereka belum datang. Jangan-jangan Siwon-ssi belum mengirimkannya." Curiga Jaejoong sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mereka pasti datang, boo. Percaya padaku."

"Aniya, aku tidak percaya kalau…."

"KYAAA! TVXQ!" teriak semua tamu yang masih muda (?) membuat YunJae, YooSu, dan HaeHyuk menoleh.

"U-Know oppa." Gumam Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Woooaaa…TVXQ…" desis Donghae dan Yoochun.

"Ada Micky oppa. Aku harus minta tanda tangan." Gumam Junsu histeris.

"Xia oppa juga ada. Imutnya..." Eunhyuk ikut menambahi.

Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi istri dan semua orang yang ada disana. Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada U-Know lalu U-Know menghampiri Yunho.

"Annyeong.." sapa U-Know ramah.

"Annyeong.." jawab mereka berlima sambil melambaikan tangan kecuali Yunho.

"Eh, kenapa hanya berempat? Kemana Youngwoong oppa?" tanya Junsu setelah menyadari TVXQ hanya berempat.

"Dia sedang ketoilet." Jawab U-Know penuh kharisma membuat Jaejoong menepuk pipinya dengan menatap U-Know kagum. U-Know tersenyum melihat Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Donghae yang awalnya senang dengan kehadiran TVXQ menjadi risih dan cemburu karena yeojachingu mereka menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan suka, kagum, cinta dan yang lainnya (?).

"Kita pergi dari sini, Su-ie." Yoochun menyeret Junsu yang membuat Junsu terkejut.

"Aku belum minta tanda tangan Micky oppa, Chunnie." Protes Yoochun.

"Nanti akan kuberi tanda tanganku. Tanda tanganku lebih bagus." Jawab Yoochun asal.

"Kita juga pergi." Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk, tapi karena Eunhyuk masih terpesona dengan Xia membuatnya tak sadar kalau Donghae menyeretnya.

"Hyung, aku dan Xia ambil minuman dulu ne." Micky menepuk pundak U-Know yang dibalas anggukan oleh U-Know.

"Annyeong, apa kau pengantin wanitanya yang mengundang TVXQ datang?" tanya U-Know sopan.

"Ne, U-Know oppa aku sangat mengidolakanmu." Jaejoong langsung menangkup pipi U-Know yang membuat Yunho mendengus sebal.

"Jinjja? Aku sangat beruntung diidolakan oleh yeoja secantik dirimu." Puji U-Know yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji U-Know lagi sambil mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho kesal setengah hidup.

Cupp..

Yunho dan Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat U-Know dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi kanan Jaejoong. Yunho terkejut sampai tak mengedipkan matanya. U-Know melepas ciumannya lalu menatap Jaejoong intens.

Srett..

"Ya! Appo.." ringis U-Know karena mendapat jeweran gratis ditelinganya oleh Youngwoong.

"Jadi begini ya kelakuanmu jika aku tidak ada. Dasar mesum." Youngwoong menjewer telinga U-Know lebih keras membuat U-Know meringis lebih hebat (?) dari sebelumnya.

Yunho tersenyum menang lalu menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya. Semua tamu yang ada disana menoleh melihat idola Korea itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"A..Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Youngie."

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Max, apa yang tadi dilakukan hyung mesummu ini?" tanya Youngwoon dengan menatap Max tajam.

"Ne, U-Know hyung mencium yeoja ini dan memujinya cantik." Jawab Max acuh tapi sebenarnya dia berusaha menahan mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa.

"Memuji cantik? Arra, aku tidak bisa bersabar kali ini. Mianhae tuan, pasti kau kesal dengan kelakuan U-Know kan? Mohon dimaafkan ne." Youngwoon tersenyum canggung pada Yunho.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Beri dia hukuman yang setimpal." Jawab Yunho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Youngwoong.

"Sini kau, aku akan memberimu pelajaran. Max, kajja." Youngwoon menarik telinga U-Know, dan Max mengikuti kedua hyungnya itu dari belakang.

"Appo Youngie, ampun." Ringis U-Know.

"Jadi U-Know oppa dan Youngwoong oppa benar-benar menjalin hubungan ya." Gumam Jaejoong lalu membalik tubuhnya menatap Yunho.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Yunho lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju kemeja keluarga Kim dan keluarga Hankyung berkumpul.

"Tak kusangka TVXQ begitu konyol." Gumam Heechul lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Mereka kan juga manusia." Jawab Jaejoong sinis karena tidak terima Heechul menjelek-jelekkan idolanya.

Orang tua Hankyung tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua benar-benar kagum dengan kecantikan Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"Heechul sangat cantik ne. Tak heran Hangeng begitu mencintainya." Gumam ibu Hankyung dengan bahasa Korea yang belum begitu fasih sambil tersenyum.

"Heechul-ah, besok ikut kami ke Cina ne. Kami akan mengenalkanmu pada keluarga besar kami. Aku harap kau siap dan tidak keberatan." Ucap ayah Hankyung dengan tersenyum manis membuat Heechul benar-benar lega karena keluarga Hankyung benar-benar bisa menerimanya.

"Ne, saya akan selalu siap dan bersedia." Jawab Heechul lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

,

T.B.C

,

Aneh ya? T_T

Apa ada yang nunggu ni ff?

Readers : Gak ada…!.

Hahaha

Mian ya, gak bisa balas review. Coz waktunya mepet banget ma kuliah #sok ngeles# ;D. Mian ne

Thanks to :

**Qyukey, irengiovanny, geelovekorea, KimShippo, NaMinra,idezl'vhallyu,**

**Mantan siders, donalunde, guest, Tha626, jung hana cassie, guest, Nina317Elf, **

**Meirah.1111, Aoi Ko Mamoru, uchihaputry, shim minkyu, cherrizka980826,**

**Yi yeong hye, riska0122, Han Neul Ra, desi2121, Nara-chan, Zira, aku suka ff,**

**QueenDeeBeauty,yunjae always, umi elf teukie, guest, rara, kyu501lover,**

**Kang Ji Ae, ikkimassu, yemillie, gery miku, aniimin,CassieCiel, kang hyehwa, **

**Desroschan, Ryani, Ardhy.**

,

You and Me mungkin nanti malem aku publish. ;D,

,

Berkenan review…


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Youngwoon merestui Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua telah menikah dengan saat yang tak terduga. Bagimanakah kehidupan mereka saat menikah?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Minho oppa selamanya milik Taeminnie. Tapi baru-baru ini Taeminnie mengakui kalau Minho oppa mutlak milik Julie. #ditendang Shawol.

Warning : Genderswitch, akan ada typo yang berkeliaran (?).

,

,

,

"Jadi Hankyung oppa dan eonnie besok langsung ke China ya?" gumam Jaejoong yang dijawab senyuman manis dari ibu Hankyung.

"Ne, kau mau ikut?" tanya ibu Hankyung.

"Aniya, kalau aku ikut Yunnie tidak ada yang menjaga."

"Mwo?" bingung ibu Hankyung.

"Aku harus menjaganya dari seorang nenek sihir jahat." Celetuk Jaejoong membuat Heechul dan Hankyung tertawa.

"Siapa nenek sihir?" tanya Jungsoo heran tapi dijawab Jaejoong dengan gelengan kepala.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Siwon tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke Siwon.

"Siwon-ah." Panggil Yunho, Yunho yang akan mendekati Siwon langsung ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Disini saja." Jaejoong menatap Ahra tajam sambil menggamit lengan kekar Yunho.

"Mian, kami terlambat. Acaranya belum berakhir kan?" tanya Siwon sopan.

"Belum. Silahkan duduk." Suruh Jungsoo lembut.

"Sa..sajangnim.." panggil Ahra dengan gemetar yang sejak tadi berada disamping Siwon.

"Kenapa panggil-panggil Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Saya.." Ahra menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk. Dibelakang, Siwon mengusap punggung Ahra untuk mnenangkannya.

"Saya minta maaf pada anda dan nyonya." Ahra berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi." Yunho tersenyum.

Ahra meneteskan air matanya setelah melihat senyuman Yunho.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang memilikimu, oppa." Gumam Ahra dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Ahra langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Ahra-ah." Panggil Siwon lalu menoleh kekeluarga besar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tolong maafkan rekan kerja saya." Siwon membungkukkan badannya.

"Sajangnim, saya mengejar Ahra dulu ne." pamit Siwon.

"Ne." sebenci apapun Yunho pada Ahra, tetap saja dia merasa khawatir karena Ahra sekretarisnya dan Ahra juga seorang yeoja.

"Yunnie…" rengek Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho melihat kearah Siwon yang mengejar Ahra dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sudahlah saeng, cemburumu itu terlalu berlebihan." Kesal Heechul.

"Yunho hanya mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah." Tambah Yesung membuat Jaejoong makin kesal dan langsung duduk ditempat duduknya tadi.

Yunho ikut duduk disamping Jaejoong lalu mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ya sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong apa tidak terlalu cepat besok ke Cina?" tanya Youngwoon pada Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Ne, lebih cepat lebih baik, appa. Karena saya tidak mungkin libur terlalu lama." Jawab Hankyung.

"Lagipula hanya dua hari saja, Youngwoon-ah. Jangan khawatir, kami pasti akan menjaga Heechul dengan baik." Canda ayah Hankyung.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku takut saja mereka kelelahan."

"Aku jamin tidak. Sesampai disana aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Heechul membersihkan rumah atau semacamnya. Dia itu menantu kami bukannya pembantu rumah tangga kami." Celetuk ibu Hankyung lalu terkekeh.

"Ibu…" protes Hankyung. Keluarga Kim tertawa mendengar ucapan ibu Hankyung. Membayangkan Heechul menyapu atau memasak saja sudah membuat perut mereka terasa geli sendiri.

,

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon setelah menahan lengan Ahra.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Ahra ditengah isakannya.

"Aku antar ne."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ahra berusaha melepas cengkraman (?) Siwon dilengannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini." Jelas Siwon.

"Hiks..hiks.." Ahra memeluk Siwon dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Siwon.

"Uljima.." Siwon mengusap rambut Ahra dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sedih, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dan tulus mencintaimu." Hibur Siwon.

,

#Esok Hari#

,

"Eonnie benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Heechul merapikan barang-barangnya didalam koper. Saat ini Jaejoong berada dikamar Heechul yang memang setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka, Jaejoong meminta untuk menginap dirumahnya.

"Ne, wae?" tanya Heechul dengan masih merapikan baju-bajunya agar muat didalam koper besarnya.

"Aku pasti kesepian." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian. Bukannya sudah ada Yunho." Hibur Heechul lalu menutup kopernya dan meletakkannya disisi ranjang.

"Duduklah." Perintah Heechul yang melihat Jaejoong bersandar dipintu kamarnya.

Setelah duduk Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, lalu menoleh menatap Heechul yang mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku pasti kembali, saeng. Disana aku hanya dua hari untuk mengenal keluarga besar Hankyung. Karena kemarin tidak semuanya keluarga Hankyung ikut."

"Tapi aku pasti kesepian." Kekeh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu ikut saja. Ahra pasti tidak akan berani mendekati Yunho lagi."

"Eonnie benar, tapi Yunnie tidak mau." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Heechul terkekeh.

"Memangnya kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Ne, dan dia bilang 'Boo, bukannya aku melarangmu, tapi aku khawatir pada makanmu yang melebihi normal itu'." Jaejoong menirukan ucapan Yunho kemarin saat Jaejoong mencoba meminta Yunho untuk ikut ke Cina.

"Hahaha..lalu? kau jawab apa?" Heechul tertawa geli karena melihat raut wajah Jaejoong saat menirukan suara Yunho yang terdengar sangat lucu ditelinganya.

"Ya aku jawab saja, Hankyung oppa kan punya restoran besar kenapa kau harus khawatir, begitu eon."

"Lalu, Yunho jawab apa?"

"Dia jawab begini, 'justru itu yang kukhawatirkan, bisa-bisa dalam dua hari restoran itu akan langsung bangkrut karena kau menghabiskan semua persediaan makanan mereka'." Heechul langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa eonnie tertawa?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Hahaha..yang dikatakan Yunho benar, saeng. Makanmu saja seperti monster begitu. Hahaha.." Heechul memegangi perutnya dan mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Eonnie dan Yunnie sama-sama menyebalkan." Jaejoong mengusap perutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya membuat Heechul tertawa lagi.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Hankyung tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha..ne Hannie." Heechul masih tertawa membuat Hankyung heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung setelah menarik pegangan (?) koper Heechul.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hannie." Jawab Heechul sambil melirik ke Jaejoong.

"Ternyata kau disini, boo." Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku ingin ikut mengantar kalian kebandara. Kan Youngwoon appa tidak bisa ikut." Jelas Yunho.

"Arra, kita berangkat sekarang. Keluargaku sudah menunggu kita dibandara." Ajak Hankyung. Setelah resepsi pernikahan kemarin, keluarga Hankyung memang menginap diapartemen Hankyung.

"Ne, kajja." Heechul menggamit lengan Hankyung.

"Kajja, boo." Ajak Yunho.

"Gendong." Jawab Jaejoong sebal masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya karena masih kesal dengan Heechul.

"Aigoo..kenapa tidak jalan sendiri saja?"

"Kau tidak mau?" sepertinya mood Jaejoong sedang tidak baik hari ini.

"Ne." jawab Yunho pasrah.

Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya sambil tetap mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan bridal style.

Cupp..

"Ya!" protes Jaejoong setelah Yunho mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Makanya jangan memanyunkan bibirmu lagi." Yunho pura-pura marah membuat Jaejoong makin kesal.

"Dasar mesum." Jaejoong menenggelamkan (?) wajahnya dileher Yunho yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang Heechul, Jungsoo dan Heechul masuk kemobil Hankyung. Sedangkan Jaejoong naik kemobilnya sendiri bersama Yunho.

Hankyung terlebih dulu menjalankan mobilnya lalu diikuti Yunho. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai dibandara Incheon. Hankyung turun dari mobil terlebih dulu untuk mengeluarkan koper Heechul.

"Appa tidak bisa datang ya, umma?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah sendu. Meski hanya dua hari meninggalkan Korea, tetap saja Heechul merasa berat meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Ne, appa ada meeting penting, chagi. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Heechul dengan berusaha tersenyum.

Lalu mereka masuk kedalam bandara. Heechul menggandengan tangan Jaejoong dan Jungsoo yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya. Entah kenapa dia berdebar-debar.

"Aku akan meletakkan kopermu dulu. Aku sudah menyuruh bibiku untuk menjemput kalian disini."

"Ne Hannie." Jawab Heechul dengan tersenyum manis untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku ikut, Hankyung-ssi." Yunho mendekati Hankyung dan membantu membawakan satu koper besar Heechul.

"Gomawo. Kopernya sangat berat Yunho-ssi." Ucap Hankyung dengan suara pelan karena takut Heechul mendengarnya.

Yunho dan Hankyung tertawa sambil menarik koper yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

"Apa yang mereka tertawakan?" gumam Heechul.

"Molla, kaum namja memiliki dunianya sendiri." Jawab Jungsoo asal.

"Heechul-ah.." panggil bibi Hankyung sambil mendekat ke Heechul.

"Kajja, kau sudah ditunggu eonnie dan oppa." Heechul tersenyum lalu sedikit terkejut saat bibi Hankyung menggandeng tangannya sehingga mendahului umma dan dongsaengnya.

Jungsoo dan Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengikuti bibi Hankyung.

"Heechullie." Panggil ibu Hankyung sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Umma.."

"Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama." Ucap Jungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya pada keluarga Hankyung.

"Gwaenchana. Kami juga tidak terlalu lama berada disini."

"Duduklah, Heechul-ah." Ayah Hankyung menepuk tempat yang tadi diduduki ibu Hankyung.

Heechul mengangguk lalu duduk disamping ayah mertuanya. Sambil sesekali melirik Jungsoo dan Jaejoong.

"Dimana Hankyung?" tanya ayah Hankyung.

"Hankyung sedang meletakkan barang saya, appa."

"Ne, karena sepuluh menit lagi pesawat yang akan kita naiki akan berangkat."

Lalu tak lama kemudian Hankyung dan Yunho setengah berlari menghampiri keluarganya dan Heechul.

"Mian, agak lama." Ucap Hankyung sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita berangkat." Ajak ibu Hankyung dengan bahasa Mandarin membuat Heechul memandang ibu mertuanya bingung.

"Umma bilang 'ayo kita berangkat'." Ucap Hankyung seolah mengerti pikiran Heechul yang membuat Heechul tersipu.

"Umma.." Heechul memeluk Jungsoo yang dibalas oleh Jungsoo.

"Hati-hati ne. Turuti semua perkataan umma dan appa Hankyung. Berusahalah menjadi menantu dan istri yang baik, karena bagaimanapun juga Hankyung adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Kau mengerti maksud umma kan?" Heechul mengangguk. Jungsoo melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi putri sulungnya.

"Telpon umma. Jangan lupa ne." Heechul mengangguk lalu Jungsoo mencium kening Heechul.

"Saeng.." Heechul ganti memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati ne, eon. Buat keponakan yang banyak untukku." Heechul terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau hamil dulu." Jawab Heechul sambil memukul punggung Jaejoong.

"Hehehe..ne, terserah eonnie. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku ya, eon."

"Ne, aku akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh." Ucap Heechul lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Jinjja? Aku tunggu oleh-olehnya, eon." Jawab Jaejoong antusias yang membuat Yunho menghela nafas melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong yang berubah-ubah.

"Jaga umma dan dongsaengku. Dan jangan macam-macam dengan sekretarismu itu. Karena kalau Jaejoong marah lagi, aku tidak akan mau membantumu lagi." Ancam Heechul membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Kau tenang saja. Itu yang pertama dan terakhir." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Arra, kupegang janjimu, Jung pabbo."

"Chullie, jangan panggil Yunho begitu." Pesan Jungsoo.

"Ne, umma. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati. Saya titip Heechul pada kalian semua." Jungsoo menggeser tubuh Heechul sedikit agar dapat melihat keluarga besannya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, nyonya Kim. Heechul akan kami jaga seperti anak kandung kami sendiri." Jawab ayah Hankyung membuat Jungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Annyeong umma. Sampaikan pamit saya pada Youngwoon appa ne." ucap Hankyung lalu memeluk Jungsoo setelah itu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Pasti akan aku sampaikan." Jungsoo tersenyum pada Hankyung setelah Hankyung melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo. Yunho-ssi, aku pergi dulu ne." Hankyung tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Ne, hati-hati. Jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh untukku." Hankyung terkekeh lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Yunho.

Hankyung menggandeng tangan Heechul lalu mereka masuk kepintu masuk. Heechul menoleh ke Jungsoo dan Jaejoong. Heechul melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jungsoo dan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini aku melepas kedua putriku." Gumam Jungsoo setelah Heechul, Hankyung dan keluarganya sudah tidak terlihat.

"Ne, waktu akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya umma. Heechul dan Jaejoong bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Yunho membuat Jungsoo dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Kau benar." Jungsoo mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Umma jangan sedih, Heechul eonnie akan kembali kerumah kok."

"Ne, kajja kita pulang." Ajak Jungsoo.

Yunho mengandeng tangan kanan Jungsoo sedangkan Jaejoong menggandeng tangan kiri Jungsoo. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah mertuanya.

,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hankyung saat Heechul hanya diam disepanjang perjalanan mereka dipesawat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit mengontrol detak jantungku." Heechul terkekeh membuat Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…aku memikirkan bagaimana keluarga besarmu menyambutku nanti."

"Aku yakin mereka akan menyukaimu. Orang tuaku saja menyukaimu." Hankyung melirik orang tua dan paman bibinya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ne, aku juga berharap seperti itu." Heechul menundukkan wajahnya.

"Chullie…" Hankyung meraih bahu Heechul dan menyandarkannya dibahu kokohnya.

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi." Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saranghae." Bisik Hankyung lalu mencium kening Heechul.

"Nado." Heechul membenamkan kepalanya dileher Hankyung sambil menutup mata indahnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Heechulpun terlelap.

,

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hankyung, Heechul dan keluarganya sudah berada dibandara. Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, mereka semua berjalan keluar dan mengambil mobil orang tua Hankyung yang diletakkan dibandara.

"Apa kau membandingkan bandara negaramu dengan negaraku?" goda Hankyung saat dilihatnya Heechul melihat sekeliling dibandara negaranya.

"Sedikit." Heechul terkekeh.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka dibagasi mobil, Hankyung naik terlebih dahulu dengan Heechul. Mereka berdua duduk dibelakang sementara keluarga Hankyung didepan.

Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, ayah Hankyung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Heechul.

"Heechullie, selamat datang di Cina."

"Ne, xie xie." Keluarga Hankyung tertawa mendengar jawaban Heechul yang mencampurkan bahasa Korea dan Mandarin.

"Aiisshh.." Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Hankyung tertawa lebih keras.

Ayah Hankyung menjalankan mobilnya ke Beijing, disepanjang perjalanan mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa.

Satu jam kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Hankyung. Hankyung turun terakhir kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Heechul turun.

Setelah Heechul turun, dia dibuat kagum oleh rumah Hankyung. Rumahnya tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil, terlihat sangat asri karena ada taman kecil dengan kolam ikan ditengah-tengahnya.

"Beda sekali dengan rumahmu ya." Heechul menoleh pada ibu mertuanya lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi rumah anda lebih indah umma." Jawab Heechul jujur sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, jinjja?"

"Eumm.." Heechul mengangguk lucu lalu ibu Hankyung menarik pelan tangan Heechul untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Karena Hankyung, suami, dan adik iparnya sedang mengambil barang-barang mereka dibagasi.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ibu Hankyung memegang knop pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang!"

"Eh?"

Heechul terkejut karena melihat sebuah banner berukuran sedang bertuliskan hangul yang dipegang oleh beberapa namja dan yeoja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian menyiapkan ini semua." Heechul menoleh ke ibu mertuanya karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya tadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hankyung tiba-tiba sambil membawa koper miliknya dan Heechul.

Mereka yang memegang banner menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu kompak mengatakan

"Selamat datang dikeluarga besar kami, Tan Heechul." Heechul tersenyum haru melihat apa yang disuguhkan keluarga besar Hankyung. Heechul benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menyambutnya dengan cara manis seperti ini.

"Mereka belajar bahasa Korea selama satu bulan penuh." Ucap ayah Hankyung.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, karena mereka aku suruh untuk berbicara bahasa Korea selama kau ada disini."

"Ne, karena kata Hangeng kau tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin sama sekali." Ibu Hankyung terkekeh membuat Heechul menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Memangnya, siapa yang mengajarkan bahasa Korea pada kalian?" tanya Heechul karena seingatnya sebulan yang lalu Hankyung tidak pernah pulang kekampung halamannya.

"Oh…yang mengajari kami itu…"

"Hankyung oppa!" tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja cantik memotong ucapan ayah Hankyung dan langsung memeluk Hankyung dari belakang.

"Victoria." Jawab Hankyung setelah membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yeoja yang memeluknya.

Victoria tersenyum senang menatap Hankyung lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan Heechul.

Deg..

"Yeoja ini." Gumam Heechul dalam hati. Heechul teringat dulu kalau Victoria membencinya.

"Annyeong Heechul eonnie." Sapa Victoria sambil mendekat ke Heechul.

"Nado annyeong." Heechul berusaha tersenyum pada Victoria walau sebenarnya Heechul merasa sedikit gugup.

"Oya, Victoria yang mengajarkan bahasa Korea pada kami." Ucap ayah Hankyung tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengajari mereka?"

"Ne eon, supaya nanti kau tidak bingung dengan percakapan mereka." Victoria terkekeh membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah. Dia benar-benar sudah merelakan Hankyung." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

"Kajja Chullie, aku kenalkan kau dengan saudara-saudara Hangeng." Ajak ibu Hankyung.

Heechul tersenyum saat diperkenalkan dengan keluarga besar Hankyung. Dia tidak menyangka kalau keluarga Hankyung menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat.

Setelah berkenalan dengan saudara-saudara Hankyung, Heechul, Hankyung, dan Victoria duduk dibalkon kamar Hankyung.

"Mian Heechul eonnie, aku tidak datang dipesta pernikahanmu dengan Hankyung oppa." Sesal Victoria.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau sibuk." Heechul tersenyum pada Victoria.

"Kudengar Jaejoong hamil ya?"

"Ne, tak kusangka dia akan hamil secepat itu."

"Hahaha, kau sendiri kapan mau punya anak?" goda Victoria sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Aku tidak ingin punya anak dulu. Aku mau fokus bekerja dulu, baru aku memutuskan akan hamil. Ya kan, Hannie?"

"Ne Chullie, aku terserah padamu saja." Jawab Hankyung dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kan Hankyung oppa sangat menyukai anak kecil. Ya kan oppa?" ucap Victoria.

"Benar, tapi kalau Chullie belum siap untuk hamil aku tidak akan memaksa." Jawab Hankyung.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Heechul hati-hati karena merasa tidak enak pada Hankyung setelah mendengar ucapan Victoria.

"Ne Chullie. Jangan terlalu difikirkan." Hankyung mengusap rambut Heechul membuat Heechul tersenyum lega.

"Ternyata kalian disini. Kajja Chullie, kita kerestoran sekarang. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu juga pada para karyawanku." Ajak ibu Hankyung setelah mendekat ke Heechul, Hankyung, dan Victoria.

"Jangan sekarang umma. Besok saja, Heechul masih lelah dengan perjalanan tadi." Tolak Hankyung.

"Hanya kerestoran saja Hangeng."

"Ne umma." Heechul akan berdiri tapi dicegah oleh Hankyung.

"Aniya umma. Besok saja, sekalian aku mau mengajak Heechul jalan-jalan." Jelas Hankyung.

"Arra, tapi sekarang kita mau melakukan apa? Masa' hari pertama Heechul disini tidak mengesankan sama sekali?" rajuk ibu Hankyung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasak besar-besaran, ahjumma. Pasti menyenangkan." Usul Victoria lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ide yang bagus, Vic. Kita buat barbeque (bener gak tulisannya#plakk) dan makanan lainnya." Victoria mengangguk cepat dengan usul ibu Hankyung.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita belanja sekarang. Kau mau ikut, chagi?" ibu Hankyung menoleh menatap Heechul.

"Aniya umma. Heechul akan disini bersamaku." Jawab Hankyung cepat membuat Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kami belanja dulu ne." Heechul mengangguk.

"Mereka dekat sekali ya?" gumam Heechul setelah Victoria dan ibu Hankyung sudah keluar dari kamar Hankyung.

"Ne, karena memang sejak kecil Victoria sering main kesini." Jawab Hankyung yang membuat Heechul sedikit tidak nyaman.

Lalu mereka terdiam menikmati angin semilir yang membelai wajah mereka.

"Aku haus, Hannie. Aku turun dulu ne." Hankyung mengangguk lalu Heechul bergegas keluar dari kamar Hankyung.

Setelah sampai didapur, Heechul membuka kulkas lalu mengambil botol air kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

"Hai Heechulie." Panggil bibi Hankyung, adik dari ayah Hankyung.

"Ne." Heechul tersenyum lalu meletakkan gelasnya dimeja makan.

"Kau tidak ikut Vic belanja?"

"Ani, Hankyung tidak memperbolehkanku." Jawab Heechul.

"Oh..kakak ipar memang suka belanja bersama Victoria." Ucap bibi hankyung.

Deg..

Lagi-lagi Heechul merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

"Ne, kau tahu? Sebenarnya orang tua Vic dan orang tua Hangeng menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Karena sejak dulu, kakak ipar sangat menyukai sosok Vic." Jelas bibi Hankyung membuat Heechul tersentak.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ne, Victoria sangat cantik dan sangat ramah. Dia juga pandai memasak, masakannya sangat enak melebihi masakan kakak ipar. Hankyung juga sangat menyukai masakan Vic."

Deg..

Dada Heechul berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan bibi Hankyung, entah kenapa dia merasa tertohok dan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan Hankyung.

"Aku pikir Hankyung akan menikah dengan Victoria, ternyata tidak. Aku sempat kecewa dengan kenyataan itu." Gumam bibi Hankyung pelan tapi dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Heechul.

"Victoria memang lebih baik dariku." Gumam Heechul dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi bicara ngelantur begini. Mian ne, kau pasti menganggapku cerewet kan?" Heechul berusaha tersenyum meski matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tinggal dulu ne. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Setelah Heechul mengangguk, bibi Hankyung meninggalkan Heechul didapur.

Heechul mengusap air matanya yang menumbung dipelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis?" gumam Heechul.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung tiba-tiba membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Kau kenapa?" Hankyung menangkup wajah Heechul karena melihat mata Heechul sedikit basah.

"Nan gwaenchana." Heechul berusaha tersenyum pada Hankyung.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau berbohong, kau sakit?"

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau sudah tidak percaya padaku lagi." Kesal Heechul membuat Hankyung menghela nafas.

"Ne, aku percaya."

Cupp..

Hankyung mencium bibir pulm Heechul cepat karena takut ketahuan oleh keluarganya.

"Dasar mesum." Ejek Heechul.

"Yunho lebih mesum." Heechul tertawa dan membuat Hankyung ikut tertawa.

,

"Kau yakin mau menginap disini?" tanya Youngwoon pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa appa?"

"Apa kau sudah minta izin pada suamimu?"

"Belum appa. Aku suruh Yunho oppa menginap juga disini malam ini."

"Mwo?" Jungsoo menoleh menatap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak betah dirumahmu?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Aniya, hanya saja aku ingin tidur dengan Yunho oppa dikamarku." Jawab Jaejoong membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo melongo (?).

"Aku kira ada apa. Kau ini." Youngwoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putri bungsunya yang makin lama makin ajaib itu.

"Aku akan telpon Yunnie dulu ne." Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Yunho.

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menghela nafas melihat Jaejoong.

,

#Malam Hari#

,

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya ayah Hankyung pada istri dan Victoria yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja tadi.

"Kami jalan-jalan dulu. Tadi ada bazar pakaian dan sepatu yang bagus-bagus. Ya kan, Vic?" Victoria mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju taman belakang.

Heechul yang baru saja mandi dan keluar dari kamar Hankyung melihat mertuanya sedang membawa barang-barang belanjaan menuju taman belakang.

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Kau lupa kalau ada Heechul disini?" ucap ayah Hankyung ketika sampai ditaman belakang.

"Mian, aku lupa." Ibu Hankyung terkekeh membuat Heechul yang sudah ada dibelakang mereka terkejut dan lagi-lagi membuat Heechul merasa tidak nyaman.

"Eonnie." Panggil Victoria setelah menyadari kedatangan Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum lalu menghampiri mertuanya.

"Baru pulang, umma?" tanya Heechul sambil membantu ibu Hankyung mengeluarkan daging dan sayuran.

"Ne, mian ne umma meninggalkanmu. Tadi ada bazar pakaian dan sepatu yang bagus-bagus. Kau mau kesana besok?"

"Ne. Aku juga mau membelikan keluargaku oleh-oleh."

"Besok kita berangkat bersama-sama ne." Heechul tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aigoo..umma lama sekali. Kemana saja eoh? Tersesat dijalan ya?" ejek Hankyung tiba-tiba.

"Ummamu dan Victoria memang cocok. Mereka sama-sama pecinta shopping dan selerapun juga sama. Mereka sampai lupa waktu kalau sudah bersama-sama seperti hari ini." Ucap ayah Hankyung yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan dilengannya dari ibu Hankyung.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya dan rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya membuatnya sesak.

"Chullie, gwaenchana?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja, Hannie." Heechul berusaha tersenyum didepan Hankyung. Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya, Hankyung yakin kalau Heechul berbohong.

"Kita masak dagingnya sekarang ne." Victoria langsung mengambil daging dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang ada dimeja dekat Heechul.

"Kau ini semangat sekali." Ejek Hankyung.

"Tentu saja. Memasak adalah hobiku." Victoria memotong daging tanpa menatap Hankyung.

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya ibu hankyung.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Heechul merasa kalau dia bukan istri yang baik dimata orang tua Hankyung.

"Umma akan mengajarimu. Atau minta ajari Vic saja, dia sangat pintar memasak." Tawar ibu Hankyung.

"Aniya, aku yang akan mengajarinya, umma lupa kalau aku juga pandai memasak dan tidak kalah dengan Vic?" ucap Hankyung sambil memeluk Heechul dan membuat ibu dan ayah Hankyung tertawa.

"Ne, mian kalau aku lupa, Han." Kemudian ibu Hankyung menarik pelan tangan Heechul untuk mengajaknya mendekat ke Victoria.

"Kita masak bersama ne." ajak ibu Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Aku senang kalau masak bersama seperti ini. Heechul eonnie yang melapisi dagingnya dengan minyak ya."

"Ne Vic." Heechul tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Hankyung yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Acara memasak bersamapun sangat ramai dengan canda dan tawa dari keluarga besar Hankyung.

"Heechul-ah, tak kusangka kau kau tampak sangat seksi jika memasak seperti itu. Kalau yeoja secantik Heechul menjadi karyawan direstoranmu, pasti pelangganmu akan bertambah setiap harinya." Jelas paman Hankyung pada ayah Hankyung.

"Hahaha, aku masih sayang nyawa. Aku tidak mau mati ditangan anakku sendiri." Ayah Hankyung mengusap lehernya sambil melirik ke Hankyung. Semua yang ada disana tertawa, termasuk Heechul.

"Aku jadi rindu rumah. Appa, umma, Joongie." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian semua makanan yang mereka masak telah matang. Hankyung duduk diantara Heechul dan Victoria.

"Gomawo." Heechul tersenyum pada Hankyung setelah Hankyung meletakkan sepotong daging panggang pada Heechul.

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul pada Hankyung sambil menyuapkan daging yang ada dipiringnya.

"Romantis sekali. Aku iri." Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya melihat Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Makanya carilah kekasih." Hankyung mengacak rambut Victoria dengan gemas.

"Tidak ada yang cocok dengan seleraku, oppa." Jawab Victoria lalu menyuapkan daging kemulutnya.

"Kau terlalu pilih-pilih, Vic." Victoria hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Hankyung yang membuat Heechul tersenyum.

Keluarga besar itu makan dengan diselingi canda dan tawa. Berkali-kali Heechul menghela nafas karena teringat dengan keluarganya.

Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul untuk menenangkannya meski Hankyung tidak tahu apa yang membuat Heechul tampak murung.

Tak terasa malam sudah semakin larut. Dan makanan yang dimeja sekarang sudah habis hanya menyisakan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang kotor.

"Mian oppa, aku langsung pulang ne? umma memintaku langsung pulang karena sudah terlalu malam." Pamit Victoria pada Hankyung dan keluarganya.

"Biar diantar Hankyung ne?" tawar ibu Hankyung.

"Tidak perlu, ahjumma. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Victoria sambil melirik ke Heechul karena merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Vic. Lagipula ini sudah malam, tidak baik kalau kau pulang sendiri." Ucap Heechul membuat Hankyung menoleh menatapnya.

"Kau antar ne?" suruh Heechul pada Hankyung. Hankyung menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Aku antar." Hankyung berdiri membuat Victoria sedikit merona dan Heechul mengetahuinya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tunggu aku dikamar ne." Hankyung mencium kening Heechul lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang.

"Chullie, jangan khawatir. Vic dan Hangeng tidak mungkin akan berbuat macam-macam." Ucap ayah Hankyung membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Kau langsung tidur saja. Biar umma dan yang lainnya yang mencuci piring." Heechul menggeleng pada ibu mertuanya.

"Aniya, saya bantu umma. Tadi umma sudah belanja, masa' saya langsung tidur sementara umma mencuci piring." Tolak Heechul lembut.

"Gwaenchana, umma tahu kau pasti lelah. Gomawo atas perhatianmu, chagi." Ibu Hankyung tersenyum manis pada Heechul membuat Heechul teringat pada Jungsoo.

"Segeralah tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan jalan-jalan seharian. Besok hari terakhirmu disini kan." Ucap ayah Hankyung sambil mengusap pundak Heechul.

"Ne, selamat malam semua." Heechul berdiri setelah mertuanya menganggukkan kepala.

Heechul menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hankyung. Untuk sementara, kamar Hankyung juga akan menjadi kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Heechul membuka lemari Hankyung dan mengambil piyama, karena saat siang tadi Heechul sudah memindahkan baju-bajunya dan Hankyung dilemari Hankyung.

"Lelah juga." Gumam Heechul setelah mengganti piyama.

Heechul menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dimeja nakas dan menghela nafas saat tak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan dari keluarganya.

"Apa mereka sudah melupakanku?" gumam Heechul lalu mengambil ipodnya dan mendengarkan lagu favoritnya dan Hankyung, Marry U dari Super Junior. #plakk.

,

"Aku ngantuk, Yunnie." Jaejoong mengucek-ngucek matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak menguap. #plakk.

"Apa kau tidak takut gemuk, Joongie? Kau sudah menghabiskan separuh makan malam tadi dan sekarang kau mau langsung tidur." Omel Youngwoon membuat Jungsoo menyikut pinggang Youngwoon.

"Aku kan memang mengantuk, appa. Ayo kita tidur, Yunnie." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

"Kami tidur dulu, appa, umma." Pamit Yunho yang dibalas senyuman lembut dari Jungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu pada Joongie?" omel Jungsoo saat Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk kekamar Jaejoong.

"Salah jika aku bicara begitu. Kalau terlalu gemuk kan tidak baik untuk Jaejoong saat melahirkan nanti." Jawab Youngwoon tidak mau kalah.

"Jaejoong memang makannya banyak. Tapi sampai sekarang tubuhnya masih langsing seperti dulu kan? Kalau kau memarahinya karena dia yang banyak makan, aku takut kalau Jaejoong nanti jadi memikirkan perkataanmu dan membuatnya tidak mau makan. Kalau bayinya kenapa-napa bagaimana? Kalau itu sampai terjadi kau orang pertama yang aku salahkan kalau cucu pertama kita kenapa-napa." Ancam Jungsoo panjang dan lebar.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran." Jawab Youngwoon berkilah. Dalam hati dia juga khawatir kalau yang diucapkan Jungsoo menjadi kenyataan.

"Makanya kalau bicara pada orang hamil dipikirkan dulu. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau orang hamil itu perasaannya sangat sensitif. Yunho yang jadi suaminya saja tidak pernah mengeluh dengan perubahan Jaejoong yang menjadi food monster begitu."

"Ne, ne." akhirnya Youngwoon mengalah pada istri cantiknya ini.

"Heechul sekarang sedang apa ya?" gumam Youngwoon.

"Aku merindukannya." Jungsoo mengangguk, sepakat dengan Youngwoon.

"Keluarga kita terasa tidak lengkap." Jungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Youngwoon.

"Apa kita perlu menghubunginya?"

"Jangan. Biarkan mereka menikmati hari pertama mereka menjadi suami-istri. Kita jangan menganggu dulu." Youngwoon mengangguk lalu mencium kening Jungsoo.

,

"Hannie lama sekali." Gumam Heechul lalu bangun dari tidur.

"Sudah satu jam dia pergi mengantar Victoria. Jangan-jangan…." Heechul mengambil guling lalu meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Awas saja kalau cina oleng itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak dibelakangku." Geram Heechul. Tak berapa lama Heechul terdiam karena teringat dengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi begini yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Rasanya memang tidak enak dan benar-benar membuat khawatir." Gumam Heechul yang teringat kecemburuan Jaejoong pada Yunho dan Ahra.

"Aigoo saeng… mianhae karena aku sering mengatai cemburumu yang terlalu berlebihan." Heechul membenamkan wajahnya diguling.

Cklek..

Heechul langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Belum tidur, honey?" Heechul memicingkan matanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Darimana saja? Mengantar Victoria saja lama sekali?" rajuk Heechul setelah berhadapan dengan Hankyung. Hankyung menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Mian, banku kempes ditengah jalan." Hankyung menjawab dengan enteng lalu meninggalkan Heechul untuk ganti baju.

"Jangan bohong. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti.

"Jangan membohongiku, Hannie. Aku tahu kalau Vic masih mencintaimu." Hankyung terdiam beberapa detik lalu tersenyum. Hankyung mendekati Heechul lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Cemburu eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Istri mana yang tidak cemburu kalau suaminya pergi dengan yeoja lain selama satu jam lebih." Heechul mengancungkan jari telunjuknya pada Hankyung.

"Hahaha. Banku kempes, Chullie. Sungguh." Hankyung memeluk Heechul.

"Aishh…"

"Percaya padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Hankyung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Heechul lembut.

"Ne." Heechul membuang muka tidak mau menatap Hankyung.

"Eh?" Heechul terkejut karena tiba-tiba digendong oleh Hankyung.

"Ayo." Hankyung membawa Heechul kekasurnya lalu menidurkannya disana.

"Ayo apa?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Aku minta jatah malamku. Malam pertama kita."

Blushh..

Hankyung tertawa melihat Heechul yang berblushing.

"Aku akan lembut. Aku janji." Ucap Hankyung.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak mau punya anak dulu."

"Ne Chullie."

Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Heechul, dan Heechul segera mengalungkan lengannya dileher kokoh Hankyung. Dan malam ini, akan menjadi malam mereka yang panjang karena untuk pertama kalinya, mereka akan bersatu atas nama cinta dan tak ada unsur paksaan. #plakk.

,

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tidur disampingnya.

"Emmhh…" Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Yunnie bangun." Jaejoong mencubit-cubit pipi Yunho yang membuat Yunho membuka matanya dengan terpaksa.

"Ada apa, Joongie?" tanya Yunho dengan suara parau.

"Aku lapar."

"Mwo?" Yunho langsung membuka matanya karena terkejut. Dilihatnya jam gajah Jaejoong dimeja nakasnya lalu berbalik memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yunnie..aku lapar.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Yunho melongo tidak percaya.

"Boo, kita makan malam baru tiga jam yang lalu. Kau sudah lapar lagi?"

"Ne, aku ingin makan mi ramen buatanmu." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin mi ramen buatan Yunnie…" Jaejoong mengusap dada bidang Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit terangsang.

"Ne, aku akan buatkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau kissu dulu." Yunho menyeringai mesum.

"Aniya. Aku lapar, Yun. Aku tidak yakin kalau hanya kissu saja. Nanti pasti jadi lebih dari sekedar kissu. Aku sangat mengerti dirimu, tuan Jung." Protes Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau nih."

"Tidak. Ppali, buatkan mi ramen. Aku lapar sekali, Yun." Rengek Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghela nafas.

"Ne, kajja." Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar kamar dan rumah sudah tampak sepi.

"Mi ramennya satu kan?" tanya Yunho setelah mereka sudah sampai didapur.

"Aniya, lima mi ramen ne." jawab Jaejoong setelah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Mwo? Lima?"

"Ne, jangan lama-lama ne." Jaejoong memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu mengambil lima mi ramen lalu memasaknya.

"Yun, Heechul eonnie dan Hankyung oppa sekarang sedang apa ya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja sama dengan kita saat hari pertama menikah, boo."

"Jadi ingin melihat mereka NCan." Jaejoong mengelus perutnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, boo. Mereka di Cina." Pesan Yunho karena takut Jaejoong tiba-tiba minta ke Cina.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jaejoong cepat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja.

Tak lama kemudian mi ramen buatan Jung Yunho sudah matang. Dengan asap yang masih mengepul Yunho meletakkan mi ramennya yang sudah dipindahkannya kemangkok besar.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian dengan pancinya?" tanya Jaejoong heran karena biasanya kalau makan ramen beserta dengan pancinya juga.

"Kau sangat ceroboh, boo. Aku tidak mau panci yang masih panas itu terkena kulitmu." Jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau tidak minta, Yun?" tawar Jaejoong setelah mengambil sumpit.

"Aniya, kalau aku minta nanti kau pasti akan kurang kenyang dan meminta dibuatkan lagi. Tidak ada ramen lagi didalam lemari." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu memakan mi ramennya.

Yunho menumpukan kedua tangannya dipipinya sambil melihat Jaejoong memakan porsi jumbo mi ramennya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang dengan lahapnya memakan mi ramennya. Dan tak jarang Yunho membersihkan sudut bibir Jaejoong dari kuah atau mi ramen yang tertinggal.

"Kenyang sekali." Jaejoong mengusap perutnya setelah menghabiskan mi ramennya.

Yunho mengambil mangkok Jaejoong lalu mencucinya. Setelah selesai Yunho berbalik lalu menggandeng Jaejoong menuju kekamar mereka kembali.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci kamar, Yunho menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

"Emmhh.." Hankyung membuka sedikit matanya lalu meraba sampingnya.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung karena tidak menemukan Heechul disampingnya.

Hankyung bangun dari tidurnya, sambil menguap Hankyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Heechul sudah bangun sejak pagi-pagi tadi. Dan diajak ibu Hankyung untuk memasak bersama. Meski Heechul tidak bisa memasak, ibu Hankyung dengan telaten mengajarkan Heechul cara memasak yang baik.

"Hangeng belum bangun ya." Gumam ibu Hankyung setelah melihat semua keluarga besarnya sudah memenuhi meja makan.

"Aku akan membangunkannya, umma." Heechul beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul setelah membuka pintu dan melihat Hankyung yang sedang memakai celana.

"Ada apa, Chullie?" tanya Hankyung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya pada Heechul.

Blusshh..

Heechul merona melihat Hankyung yang bertelanjang dada. Heechul jadi teringat dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung lagi sambil mendekat ke Heechul.

"Ka..kau..sudah ditunggu." Jawab Heechul tiba-tiba gugup.

"Ditunggu siapa?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

"Ditunggu..untuk sarapan." Jawab Heechul nggak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Oh..ne, aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tunggu dimeja makan." Heechul setengah berlari keluar kamar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Hankyung bingung lalu memakai kaosnya. Setelah berkaca sebentar, Hankyung keluar kamar untuk menyusul Heechul kemeja makan.

Tak lama kemudian Hankyung muncul dan langsung duduk dikursi sebelah Heechul. Heechul mengambilkan makanan untuk Hankyung. Lalu mereka semua yang ada disana memulai sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang.

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu atau kerestoran dulu?" tanya ibu Hankyung pada suaminya. Karena jalan-jalan nanti hanya ibu dan ayah Hankyung saja yang ikut menemani Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu, setelah itu kita kerestoran sekalian untuk makan." Usul ayah Hankyung.

"Ide yang bagus, appa. Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu." Setuju Hankyung.

"Ne, bersihkan ini semua ne." suruh ibu Hankyung pada para keponakannya yang dibalas anggukkan kepala.

"Kajja Chullie. Kita harus ganti baju dan berangkat sekarang." Ajak ibu Hankyung semangat.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi, umma."

"Aniya, justru pagi akan lebih baik. Ppali." Ibu Hankyung menyeret suaminya untuk ikut ganti baju juga.

"Kajja." Hankyung menggandeng tangan Heechul menuju kamar mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Heechul dan Hankyung keluar dari kamar. Hari ini Heechul dan Hankyung memakai kaos couple berwarna putih. Karena bulan ini memasuki musim panas, Heechul mengenakan rok mini dan sepatu tanpa hak tinggi dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya memasangkan jepit bermotif haebaragi.

"Kau cantik sekali." Puji ayah Hankyung setelah melihat penampilan Heechul.

"Gomawo."

"Victoria." Panggil Hankyung bingung karena melihat Victoria yang sudah berada dirumahnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Victoria.

"Kemana?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

"Jalan-jalan. Aku kan juga mau ikut, oppa."

"Oh.." jawab Hankyung seadanya.

"Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak ayah Hankyung.

Tiba-tiba Victoria menggandeng lengan Hankyung. Hankyung sedikit terkejut lalu dengan cepat Hankyung menggandeng tangan Heechul.

Heechul ingin sekali menjauhkan tangan Victoria yang menggamit lengan suaminya. Tapi Heechul masih berusaha untuk menekan emosinya.

Hari ini Hankyung yang menyetir, Heechul duduk disamping Hankyung sedangkan ayah dan ibu Hankyung dan Victoria duduk dibelakang.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kita kebazar yang kemarin saja." Usul ibu Hankyung semangat.

"Kau mau?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul yang dijawab anggukan dari Heechul.

Hankyung menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah bazar yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya. Heechul bergumam kagum selama perjalanan karena suasana di Beijing begitu menyejukkan hatinya yang tadi sempat emosi karena Victoria.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai ditempat bazar. Tempat bazarnya sangat besar, bukan hanya menjual pakaian atau sepatu saja, tapi juga menjual segala jenis kebutuhan rumah tangga, perlengkapan bayi, dan yang lainnya.

Ayah dan ibu Hankyung sudah menghilang bersama Victoria. Sedikit membuat Heechul merasa iri karena Victoria lebih dekat dengan mertuanya.

"Kita mau belanja?" tanya Hankyung membuat Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne. kajja." Heechul menggandeng tangan Hankyung.

"Victoria lebih dulu mengenal ibu dan ayah Hankyung. Jadi wajar kalau mereka dekat. Untuk apa aku merasa iri." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

Heechul dan Hankyung menjelajahi tempat-tempat bazar. Heechul histeris saat melihat tempat tidur kucing lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

"Aigoo..Heebum pasti sangat lucu memakai baju seperti ini." Heechul mengambil sebuah rok berwarna pink dari kios penjual perlengkapan hewan.

"Heebum jantan, Chullie." Hankyung terkekeh membayangkan Heebum memakai rok yang sekarang dipegang oleh Heechul.

"Tidak masalah. Mau tidak mau dia pasti mau memakainya. Aku beli untuk Jiji juga. Jaejoong pasti suka." Heechul akan membuka dompetnya tapi dicegah oleh Hankyung.

"Aku saja yang membayarnya."

"Mwo? Tapi kan…"

"Aku suamimu. Dan kau harus menuruti perkataanku." Heechul menghela nafas lalu dengan berat hati memasukkan kembali dompetnya kedalam tas.

"Aku beli ini dua." Heechul mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hankyung pada sipenjual.

Setelah sipenjual membungkus barang yang dibeli Heechul, Hankyung menerimanya lalu menggandeng tangan Heechul untuk berjalan kembali.

"Berapa tadi harganya?" tanya Heechul karena tadi Heechul tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sipenjual pada Hankyung.

"Sangat murah." Jawab Hankyung.

"Berapa?"

"Aku lupa."

"Kenapa bisa lupa? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pikun begini." Heran Heechul.

"Hahaha. Kita belanja apa lagi?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Kita lihat-lihat dulu." Jawab Heechul lalu melihat kios-kios dan melupakan berapa harga dari perlengkapan hewan yang tadi dia beli.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak mau memberitahu. Lagipula dia kan suamiku, sudah seharusnya dia yang mengeluarkan uang kan." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

Heechul berhenti disebuah kios yang menjual sebuah dasi yang bermotif hewan-hewan lucu.

"Bagus sekali." Heechul langsung menarik Hankyung menuju kios yang menjual dasi.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung sambil menunjukkan sebuah dasi unik pada Hankyung.

"Bagus. Motifnya lucu. Untuk Youngwoon appa ya?"

"Ne, tapi untuk Yunho juga." Jawab Heechul.

"Aku beli enam saja." Heechul mengambil dasi-dasi itu dengan berbeda warna tapi dengan motif yang sama.

"Banyak sekali." Gumam Hankyung.

"Ne, appa dua, Yunho dua, dan kau dua."

"Mwo? Aku juga?" Hankyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. Wae? Kau tidak suka huh?" tanya Heechul dengan sebal.

"Aniya, aku suka kok." Jawab Hankyung jujur.

Hankyung mengambil dasi-dasi dari tangan Heechul lalu memberikannya pada sipenjual. Lagi-lagi Heechul mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hankyung pada sipenjual itu.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Heechul lagi menanyakan soal harga.

"Aku lupa." Heechul mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Hankyung yang sama dengan pertanyaannya yang tadi.

Heechul kembali berjalan bersama Hankyung. Lalu dia tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah toko yang lumayan besar yang menyediakan perlengkapan bayi. Heechul langsung menarik tangan Hankyung untuk masuk kedalam toko.

"Katanya kau tidak mau hamil dulu? Kenapa membeli perlengkapan bayi?" bingung Hankyung.

"Untuk keponakanku, Hannie." Jawab Heechul membuat Hankyung mengangguk.

Ada banyak sekali perlengkapan bayi disana, ada mainan, alat makan, alat mandi, assesoris bayi, mainan bayi, dan yang lainnya.

Heechul mengambil semua benda-benda yang bermotif gajah dan beruang. Karena Jaejoong menyukai gajah dan Yunho yang menyukai beruang.

"Kenapa semuanya bermotif gajah dan beruang?" tanya Hankyung bingung saat Heechul mengambil boneka karet berbentuk gajah dan beruang.

"Jaejoong dan Yunho menyukai gajah dan beruang." Hankyung hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Heechul.

Heechul menghabiskan tiga keranjang besar untuk membelikan perlengkapan bayi untuk keponakannya. Heechul menoleh ke Hankyung.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Ucap Heechul.

Hankyung menuju meja kasir dan lagi-lagi Heechul tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan suaminya dan pegawai kasir itu. Setelah membayar, Hankyung membawa enam kantong plastik berukuran besar dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Chullie, kita letakkan barang-barang ini dulu dimobil ne." Heechul mengangguk lalu membantu Hankyung membawa barang-barang mereka.

Setelah meletakkan semua belanjaan Heechul dibagasi, Heechul menyodorkan (?) tangannya pada Hankyung.

"Wae?" tanya Hankyung heran.

"Bisa aku minta struk pembelian perlengkapan bayi tadi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu habis berapa barang belanjaanku tadi." Jawab Heechul karena Heechul yakin belanjaannya untuk bayi Jaejoong tadi menghabiskan uang yang cukup banyak karena Heehul langsung main ambil saja dan tidak melihat harganya. Heechul tidak mau dicap pemboros oleh mertuanya nanti.

"Aku sudah membuang struknya." Jawab Hankyung enteng sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Heechul.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau kau tiba-tiba bangkrut setelah kita pulang dari sini." Protes Heechul.

"Tidak akan, Chullie. Perusahaanku sama besarnya dengan perusahaan milik appamu. Jadi tenang saja." Ucap Hankyung sedikit sombong. #plakk.

Hankyung dan Heechul melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya (?). Lalu Heechul tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah kios yang menjual perlengkapan orang hamil.

"Bagus." Ucap Hankyung saat Heechul mengambil sebuah baju hamil dengan bagian depan yang besar dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Menurutmu baju ini cocok dengan Jaejoong tidak?" tanya Heechul.

"Kurasa cocok." Heechul tersenyum lalu melihat-lihat baju lagi.

"Kalau ini?" tanya Heechul sambil menunjukkan sebuah baju besar dibagian perut depan dengan kerah lebar dan didalamnya ada sebuah kaos dalam yang berwarna putih.

"Bagus. Jaejoong pasti terlihat seksi jika memakai itu." Heechul tertawa lalu Hankyung mengambil baju yang dipegang Heechul kemudian membayarnya.

"Kenapa tidak tanya harganya berapa?" tanya Hankyung heran karena sejak belanja tadi Heechul selalu menanyakan harga barang beliannya.

"Kau pasti akan menjawab kalau kau lupa. Daripada aku sebal, lebih baik aku diam saja." Jawab Heechul membuat Hankyung tertawa.

Heechul memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai asesoris yang terbuat dari kerang dan berlian.

"Ini pasti cocok jika dipakai umma."

"Ne, sangat cocok." Tambah Hankyung membenarkan ucapan Heechul.

Heechul mengambil dua buah kalung dengan sebuah kerang denagn sebuah mutiara ditengah-tengahnya.

Lalu dia juga mengambil gelang yang sama dengan model kalung tadi. Heechul mengambil kalung, gelang atau anting yang dirasanya unik dan lucu. Setelah selesai, Hankyung yang membayar sementara Heechul menunggu diluar.

"Masih mau belanja lagi?" tanya Hankyung yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Heechul. Mereka melanjutkan sesi belanja lagi untuk membelikan keluarga Heechul atau untuk Heechul dan Hankyung sendiri.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan menuju pemarkiran mobil. Disana sudah ada orang tua Hankyung dan Victoria.

"Belanja banyak ya?" gumam Victoria melihat barang belanjaan Heechul yang dibawa Hankyung.

"Ne, kau juga?"

"Tentu saja, eon. Harganya sangat murah, kesempatan kan." Victoria terkekeh.

"Ne, bazar ini sangat menguntungkanku karena bisa belanja banyak. Kau senang?" tanya ibu Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Ne, sangat senang, umma." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum lega karena ibu mertuanya tidak mempermasalahkan belanjaannya yang sangat banyak itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang ne? aku sangat lapar. Kita mampir kerestoran dulu untuk makan." Ajak ayah Hankyung yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Hankyung masuk kedalam mobil setelah memasukkan belanjaannya kedalam bagasi mobil. Meski hampir tidak cukup karena belanjaan Heechul dengan ibunya dan Victoria sama banyaknya.

Setelah Hankyung masuk kedalam mobil, Hankyung segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran milik keluarganya.

Tak lama kemudian Hankyung memberhentikan mobilnya didepan restoran milik orang tuanya.

"Kajja, kita masuk." Ajak ibu Hankyung pada Heechul setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat sore." Heechul mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan seorang pelayan yang ada didepannya.

"Maksudnya selamat sore, eon." Ucap Victoria tiba-tiba disamping Heechul dengan menggandeng lengan Hankyung.

"Oh..ne." jawab Heechul sambil melirik lengan Hankyung yang digandeng Victoria melalui ekor matanya.

"Siapkan makanan yang istimewa untuk kita ya. Dan aku perkenalkan juga pada kalian semua…" Ucap ibu Hankyung sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat didengar seluruh karyawan direstorannya.

Ibu Hankyung melihat kesekelilingnya dan tersenyum saat para karyawan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan para kokipun tampak keluar dari dapur dan kebetulan juga sekarang suasana restoran memang sedang sepi.

"Ini adalah Heechul, istri dari Hangeng." Heechul menoleh menatap ibu Hankyung seolah dengan tatapan –anda bicara apa bu- lalu kembali menatap kedepan saat didengarnya beberapa suara yang berasal dari para karyawan.

"Cantik sekali." Gumam salah seorang karyawan yeoja.

"Hangeng gege benar-benar beruntung." Kali ini dari karyawan namja.

Heechul tersenyum canggung karena sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan para karyawan itu.

"Kalau ingin berkenalan nanti saja. Sekarang siapkan makanan untuk kami." Para koki mengangguk lalu menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga Hankyung.

Heechul duduk diantara orang tua Hankyung sedangkan Victoria duduk disebelah Hankyung.

"Oya oppa, aku sudah mendaftar di Dong Bang university loh." Ucap Victoria membuat Heechul menatapnya.

"Jinjja? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Hehe..aku ingin membuat kejutan sebenarnya." Jawab Victoria.

"Kenapa pindah?" tanya ayah Hankyung.

"Karena dia bosan dengan suasana di Cina." Jawab ibu Hankyung yang memang sejak awal sudah mengetahui kalau Victoria berencana akan pindah kuliah ke negara ginseng itu.

"Dasar manja." Ejek Hankyung.

"Biarin." Victoria memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Karena disini aku sudah mengambil jurusan fotografi maka aku juga akan mengambil itu."

"Kau seumuran dengan Jaejoong kan? Sayang sekali Jaejoong tahun ini cuti."

"Jinjja? Jaejoong juga mengambil jurusan yang sama sepertiku?" senang Victoria yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Heechul.

"Kalau kau sudah kuliah di Korea mau tinggal diapartemen bersama siapa? Bersama dengan Henry?"

"Aniyo ahjussi, aku mau tinggal diapartemen Hankyung oppa saja. Umma dan appa sudah menyetujuinya kok." Jawab Victoria sedikit membuat Heechul tersentak.

"Kau yakin? Lebih baik kau cari apartemen sendiri saja, nanti kau bisa menganggu Hangeng dan Heechul dengan sifat manjamu itu." Alasan ayah Hankyung setelah melihat raut wajah Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula di Korea Victoria tidak memiliki saudara maupun teman, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Victoria bagaimana? Lebih baik tinggal diapartemen Hankyung saja sehingga Vic ada yang menjaga selama berada disana. Ya kan Chullie?"

Deg..

"Victoria akan tinggal bersamaku dan Hankyung? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Heechullie?" tanya ibu Hankyung lagi.

"N..Ne..umma.." jawab Heechul gugup.

"Gomawo eon." Victoria tersenyum manis pada Heechul membuat Heechul semakin resah.

"Semoga yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi Tuhan."

,

T.B.C

,

Mian ne updatenya lama. Coz habis masuk angin gantian mataku yang sakit. Heran deh, kok demen banget macem-macem penyakit menghampiriku. #plakk.

Mian juga kalo chap ini mengecewakan. Sebenernya pengen sampe sifood monster lahir, tapi kok malah kepanjangan mpe aku sendiri bosen ngeliatnya. #plakk.

Oya mian lagi ya chingudeul, kayaknya aku bakal namatin fic ni dulu baru nerusin kedua ficku yang laen. Soalnya kalo bebarengan susah banget. N ide cerita sering tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja. T_T

Thanx to :

**Jejevan, rinda, ZheyraSky, meirah.1111, guest, NaMinra, aniimin, sicca nicky,**

**Leejeje55, rara, KimShippo, kyu501lover, honey park, Aoi Ko Mamoru,**

**Guest, okoyunjae, desroschan, shim minkyu, kang hye hwa, desi2121,**

**Riska0122, Nara-chan, heeli, guest, Nina317Elf, cherrizka980826, yi yeong hye,**

**Dedeedeepeo, yunjae always, min neul rin, vivinetaria, umi elf teukie,**

**Anami Hime, cassieCiel, Tha626, guest, qyukey, Ryani, Ardhy.**

,

Kritik dan saran masih aku terima ya….

,

Berkenan review….?


End file.
